The Marauder Chronicles Old
by Lila Rickman
Summary: Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you. Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome. Set in the Marauder Years
1. Getting Sorted and Settled

**

* * *

**

The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 1: Getting Sorted and Settled

* * *

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

_- Amazed by Lonestar_

* * *

Looking at her watch, Trinity saw it was nearly three o'clock. They weren't due at Hogwarts till gone six.

Sitting on the train, she looked out of the window as the countryside passed her by, nothing more than a blur. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the carriage door open or close.

"Excuse me?" the person cleared their throat.

Trinity turned her head. Long, lanky black hair was the first thing that stood out to her, the unusually large, distinct nose the second; the smirk on his lips the last. Raising her eyebrows expectantly, she waited for him to continue.

"This carriage is for Slytherins only."

One side of her mouth twisting up evilly, she replied coolly, "Well I'm sorry, but you'll have to find somewhere else, I was here first."

"If you don't move, I will hex you."

Trinity laughed at him. "Yeah, right. Go ahead then."

Just as his hand reached inside his jacket pocket, the carriage door slid open again. Two boys came in, both older than Trinity's new 'friend.'

"Problems, Severus?" one said, his eyes resting on her.

"This stupid little girl won't remove herself from our carriage, so I'm going to do it myself."

"Trins?" the other said, looking at her in disbelief.

"Rabastan?" her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you look…different."

"You've changed, too," he smiled back at her.

"Trinity." The other one nodded his head in recognition.

"Rodolphus," she smiled back.

"You know this girl, this problem?"

Trinity, and Rabastan, ignored his last comment. He replied, "Yes, Severus, this is Hel Honeyduke-Lestrange, or Trinity. She's in your year."

"Lestrange? I take it you three are related, then."

"She's our cousin," Rodolphus dismissed her.

"Trins go find another carriage," Rabastan looked at her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but something in his eyes made her stop. She sighed angrily instead, and reached up to retrieve her travelling bag from the overhead rack. Rabastan reached up and got it for her, and said to his brother and Severus, "I'm just gonna make sure she's okay. Be back in a minute."

Once they were outside, Trinity turned to him.

"Why don't you want me to stay in there?"

"You don't want to be in there, Trins, trust me. It's all dark stuff, you wouldn't like it."

"It's DE stuff, isn't it?" she said, using the reference their family used when talking amongst themselves about their 'cult.'

Rabastan wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Rab…" she touched his face softly, "you don't have to be one of them. Just say no."

"It's not that easy, Trins," he looked up at her, his dark intense eyes dull and hollow. Then, as soon as it was there, the misery and reluctance of being a Death Eater vanished, and his eyes were sparkling again, like she always remembered them to be.

"Anyways," he looked her up and down. "You've changed so much. You look stunning, Trins."

Momentarily forgetting the subject of Death Eaters, she blushed, playfully smacking his arm. "You've changed too, Rab, you've grown up as well."

"Yeah, but not like you. It's a shame our parents aren't talking anymore, I'd loved to have married you."

Grinning, Trinity linked her arm through Rabastan's free one, his other hand carrying her bag.

"Geez, Trins, what have you got in here? It's really heavy?"

"It's heavy? Or are you just not strong enough?" she teased him, laughing. "Oh, I missed you Rab. When's the last time we saw each other"

"About…three years ago. I'm glad you're at Hogwarts, Trins."

"I am, too. It'll be like old times, Rab."

Smiling bashfully, Rabastan stopped as he found an empty compartment. "Here, you should be safe in here."

He slid the door open for her, and put her travel bag on one seat. "You should think about getting dressed. If you're anything like you were when you were younger, you won't be ready in time."

Rolling her eyes at him, she grinned, then shooed him out so she could get dressed.

"Rab?" she called, before he left.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring about me back there," she said shyly, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

As she did so, a deep voice called from down the corridor in a singsong manner. "Ooh, Rabastan's got a girlfriend.'

"Shove it, Black." Rabastan turned to face his tormenter, Trinity unable to see him because of her cousin's tall, muscular form.

"Move out of the way, Lestrange. Let's see her, she must be pretty ugly to want to go out with you. Desperate, too, I should imagine."

Sneering at him, Rabastan moved out of the way, and Trinity stepped out of her compartment.

Trinity smiled in glee at her cousin as this 'Black,' as he had called him, his jaw nearly drop to the floor. He looked her up and down, from her figure-hugging teeny red halterneck top, denim miniskirt with red ruffle bottom, red crepe D&G jacket and red Casadei Mary Janes (AN: I have a pair of these, they're absolutely gorgeous! They're really high, with little holes punched round the edge, and a little bow on the front strap!) to her captivating, perfectly made-up, glowing face. He was speechless by her, unsure whether he preferred her massive chocolate eyes or large cleavage.

"I take it you haven't met my cousin, Trinity Honeyduke-Lestrange, Black?" Rabastan sneered at him, hating the way he was watching her, his eyes travelling all over her body.

"Trinity," he breathed. His eyes never left her form, and he like the way her name fell from his lips, the ease with which it was said.

"I'm sorry, your, wonderful, cousin," he began, a little sarcastically, "hasn't introduced me. I'm Sirius Black, general, all round good-looking guy and Quidditch extraordinaire." He flashed her one of his most irresistible grins too, for measure.

Trinity didn't look impressed. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to Rabastan and said, "See you later, honey," before going back into her compartment, where she intended to stay for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Where have you been, Padfoot? You've been gone ages!" James exclaimed upon Sirius' arrival back in the Marauders' compartment.

"Hey, where are the Bertie Botts' you were getting?" Peter look dismayed, "you were supposed to be getting food!"

"Padfoot?" Remus eyed his fellow Marauder with uncertainty.

"I've fallen in love!"

The other three moaned simultaneously.

"And who is she this time?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"She's called Trinity."

"Trinity?"

"Yes, Prongs, Trinity. Trinity Honeyduke-Lestrange."

"Oh no," James looked at Remus. "Not as in the granddaughter and heiress of Hogsmeade Honeyduke's?"

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged indifferently, still in a bit of a daze. He lay down on his seat by the window next to Peter, opposite his two best friends. "She's Rabastan and Rodolphus' cousin."

"As in Honeyduke's the sweetshop?" Peter asked. "She must get loads of free sweets."

Ignoring the greedy Marauder, Remus and James carried on their questioning.

"Has she got long brown hair? And sparkling brown eyes?"

Nodding, Sirius smiled. "They're massively sparkling."

James looked at Sirius. "It is her, Sirius. Stay away from her, she's got a dark background. I'm talking Death Eaters in every generation."

Sirius sat up, starting to get a little angry. "Yeah, well, we can make a club, you know, I'm the same as her."

"Fine, Padfoot," Remus was trying his best to prevent any arguments, "if you like her, then ask her out. She's quite mischievous though, not all sugar and spice like she makes out to be."

"How do you two know her anyway?" Peter asked.

"The Honeyduke's are always invited to our Winter Ball, and Moony knew her brother Hades a long time ago," James replied. "I've known Hel, or Trinity as she prefers to be called, since we were tiny."

"She's in our year?" Sirius looked hopeful.

"Yeah. She's been best friends with Rabastan since forever. I think their parents had decided they were gonna marry each other."

"But remember," Remus added, "they fell out and their 'engagement' was broken off."

"Who fell out, her and Rabastan?" Peter looked confused.

"No, their parents."

"She'll be in Slytherin, though. She is a Lestrange."

"Shut up, Wormtail," Sirius said huffily.

"Ooh, touchy!" James teased him. "You'd better get ready, Padfoot, you wanna look your best for her when you get off."

Trying not to smile, Sirius just crossed his arms and looked out of the window.

* * *

One and a half hours later, and Sirius hadn't moved, still looking out of the window as the world went by.

"Right." James stood up. "Come on, lovesick Padfoot. We're going to see your new flavour of the week."

Sirius jumped up, a massive smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, me and Moony are going to go see her, catch up with her. And you can sit there, and say nothing."

"Okay…what do you mean say nothing?"

"Well, you're not exactly tactful," James said gently, leaving the compartment ahead of Remus and Sirius, leaving Peter behind, "and Trinity, if I remember correctly, has quite a temper."

"Whatever Prongs," Sirius grinned as they reached where Trinity was, indie music just audible, "I'm just gonna be my normal, suave, irresistible self, and she'll fall in love with me like everyone else does."

"Yeah…" James pushed the curtain aside and looked through the compartment window. "Oh my god, Remus, that's not Trinity, it can't be."

"What?" Remus moved next to James, "Whoa! She's changed so much."

"Let me see," Sirius pushed in the middle of them, and his eyes widened when he saw her.

Trinity was just getting changed. She stood in the middle of the otherwise empty compartment, in a pair of nude-coloured hold-ups and her black bra and knickers, zipping the side of her black miniskirt on. They watched her as she slipped on a crisp short-sleeved tight white shirt and buttoned it up. With a sly smile, she then undid the top two buttons.

"She's still Trinity, though."

Remus laughed, and politely tapped on the window. Looking over, Trinity saw him and James and flashed them a dazzling smile. The smile turned to a sneer as she saw Sirius.

Remus slid the door open and the three walked in. "Oh my God, Trinity, you look absolutely amazing!"

"Remus!" She said, surprised, as he enveloped her in a hug, "you look great, too. I haven't seen you in like absolutely ages! And you, James!" she turned to James, hugging him too, "James Potter! You've turned into a right royal stud!"

"You're quite something yourself, Trins."

Blushing as they pulled apart, Trinity turned to Sirius. She raised her eyebrows, ready for him to say something.

"Ah, yes," Remus began, getting the impression that their initial encounter hadn't run too smoothly. "Trinity, this is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Yeah…we've met. 'Sirius Black, general, all round good-looking guy and Quidditch extraordinaire,'" she quoted. "Well," she added, grinning quite evilly, "I'm Hel Honeyduke-Lestrange, general, all round butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth good-looking girl and Quidditch extraordinaire. You've met your match, Mr. Black."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," James smiled knowingly at Remus. "So, you gonna move all your stuff, Trins, or you expect us to stand around here all day."

Beaming at him, Trinity quickly picked some of the clothes and make-up and accessories strewn out over the seats and the floor. Remus helped her, and she smiled thankfully at him as she took them from him and shoved them all into her travel bag.

They all sat down, James and Remus opposite Trinity and Sirius, and spent time catching up with each other, talking about Trinity coming to Hogwarts, her brother and sisters, and the Marauders and all the mischief they had got up to so far.

* * *

"Hogwarts in ten minutes," someone called down the corridor.

"We'd better be going, guys," Remus stood up, "we'll let you finish getting ready."

Trinity hugged Remus, and then James.

"Good luck with the sorting, Trins," James smiled at her.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "another Lestrange to the list of Slytherins. Can't wait."

"You might not be a Slytherin."

"Ultimately, I'm a Lestrange, Sirius. My entire family are Slytherins. There's no other house I belong in."

"That's what I thought. I'm the first Black not to be in Slytherin, you can imagine how well that went down at home."

Trinity just smiled, and they left her to finish packing.

Moments later, Rabastan appeared at the door.

"What were they doing in here?"

"Oh, they heard I was on the train, and wondered if I fancied a foursome to pass the time," Trinity rolled her eyes at him. "They came to say hi and catch up, Rab. That's all."

"Right," Rabastan stepped in, "you want some help."

"Yeah, pass me my hairbrush and stuff on that seat," Trinity pointed, forcing the main zip of her travel bag shut.

He helped her finish packing, and when the train came to a stop, he helped her off, showing her where the new students had to go.

"Good luck," he kissed her cheek, "See ya in Slytherin soon,"

Trinity just shot him a dirty look.

Rabastan walked off, chuckling, and behind where he had been standing, she caught the eye of Sirius Black, who had no doubt been watching them. His expression was unreadable, and he suddenly looked away, breaking their gaze, before walking off, 'probably,' Trinity thought, "to find James and Remus, and that fat one they talked about that from the sounds of him she didn't think fitted in with them.'

She went to where Rabastan had told her to go, and got into a little boat, along with three first years. The boat journey was a short one, and when they got to Hogwarts, Trinity was in awe.

It was absolutely massive, much grander and magnificent that she could have ever dreamed. Immense towers and annexes loomed over them, standing out against the late afternoon sunlight.

The boat came to a stop, and they were all led to a small room to wait for the Sorting Ceremony. Sat in a chair by the door, Trinity could hear the Great Hall filling up, as friends told each other what they'd done and where they'd been on holiday.

"Right," a Scottish woman came in through the door, dressed in green tartan with a black robe and hat. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. You will all be called momentarily to be Sorted, once the Headmaster has given his beginning-of-year Speech and read out any notices. You will be put in order of year first, and then within each year, alphabetical order. Please be ready when you are called."

When she left, Hagrid, who'd escorted them from the train station to Hogwarts, began sorting them into the order Professor McGonagall had said they needed to be in.

It turned out there were only three other new sixth years as well as Trinity, two girls and a boy. One boy and girl were twins, and the other girl was her best friend.

Trinity stood talking to them for a while, until they were called.

Professor McGonagall was stood on a platform, next to a stool, on which a, old, patchy hat was placed. It suddenly burst into song, something it did every year apparently, and then the actual Sorting began. The first five years were sorted, the majority of students being placed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. When it came to the sixth year, the twin's friend, Jennifer Berkely, was Sorted first, put in Ravenclaw. Then it was Trinity's turn.

"Honeyduke-Lestrange, Hel."

She sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Waiting for it's decision, Trinity looked around the Great Hall, and spotted Rabastan, who she smiled at. Looking at the Gryffindor table, she saw Remus and James, her eyes passing over Sirius to catch a glimpse of the fourth Marauder. He was blonde and fat, and he looked greedy and selfish. How could he be friends with three gorgeous guys?

'Three?' she thought. 'Did I just say Sirius Black was gorgeous?'

"Never mind that now," the Sorting Hat interrupted, "Will you stop thinking so I can decide where to put you."

"Oh. Sorry." Trinity grinned from underneath the hat.

"Well, your name suggests you belong in Slytherin, however there isn't anything in your head that makes me believe you will prosper the most there. You seem to be more daring and brave, rather than devious and sly. So, I think, Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange, you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared as Trinity made her way towards them. Casting a glance over at Rabastan at the Slytherin table, she saw he looked unhappy she wasn't a Slytherin, although she knew he was secretly glad she wasn't in Death Eater territory.

Trinity sat down next to James, and they all clapped her on the back, whooping an cheering still as the twins 'Smith, Annika,' and 'Smith, Lewis,' were sorted into Ravenclaw, along with Jennifer.

Finally, the Sorting was over and everyone began eating.

"So…" the fat, greedy one, Peter, said, shoving food into his mouth, "Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I didn't actually get my letter until May, but I was home-schooled before that, you know, so I was only six years behind. And I decided to finish taking my OWLs, and then come here to do my NEWTS."

"Well Trins, I'm glad you're in Gryffindor. Hey, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with us this weekend?" Remus asked her.

"Erm…sure, I don't think I've got anything else to do."

"Great," James finished off his cup of pumpkin juice and waited for it to refill itself before drinking some more. "We can go to Zonko's, we haven't been there in absolutely ages."

"Mmn, I need to get that last Potions book as well," Sirius added.

James laughed, "You're so dead, mate, we've got Potions first thing tomorrow morning"

"Shit, what am I gonna do? If it's Professor, he'll kill me."

"Just make sure you're sat with me, you can share until we go to Hogsmeade."

"Don't you remember?" Remus said, "he said he was going to create his own seating plan this year, because you two kept talking."

"Great!" Sirius said sarcastically, standing up. "I'm done, you lot coming."

"Yeah," Remus and James got up.

"Peter, are you coming?"

"Mmn-hmn," Peter said, stuffing another chocolate donut in his mouth, and grabbing another one to eat on the way.

"Trinity?" Sirius looked at her.

She turned round.

"You coming? We'll show you the way to Gryffindor tower. You'll need to know the password too,"

"Erm, okay."

She got up and smoothed down her robes, which had turned a gorgeous deep red colour upon her announcement of being a Gryffindor.

James, Remus and Peter walked slightly ahead of Sirius and Trinity, Sirius stealing glances at her every now and again.

"So…" he tried to make conversation. "You said you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah."

"Cool…what position do you play?"

"Beater."

"Same! You know, there's an opening in the Quidditch team for one. My partner, Johnny, he was in year 7, he left at the end of last year, and there'll be trials next week, I think, for a replacement. You should come. We could train together."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, go on, I'll catch you if you fall, I promise."

"Right…" Trinity looked at James who'd turned around to hear what they were saying, amused.

"Here we are," Remus stopped in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Right Trins, you need to say the password before she'll let you in." He turned to the portrait. "Whizzing Fizzbangers."

The portrait swung forward and the five stepped into Gryffindor Common Room. It was quite empty, most Gryffindors still in the Great Hall.

"That's the stairs to the girls' dorms," Remus pointed to a staircase on the left, "and that one leads to the boys'."

"So if you're ever lonely, you know where to come," Sirius grinned at her.

"I could think of a lot of places I'd go if I was lonely before I came to find you," she said quietly. James, the only one who had heard her, laughed, then tried to turn it into a cough as the other three looked at him.

"Right, well, I think I'm going to go to my room," Trinity smiled at them. "I'm actually really tired, and I've got a lot of unpacking to do first."

"Do you want to meet us in the morning before breakfast?" Remus looked at her with concern.

"Erm, yeah, that'd be nice, Rems." She hugged him.

"We'll be sat in here around half seven, so come down and meet us when you're ready."

"Okay."

"Night, Trins,' James kissed her cheek.

"Hey, watch out Prongs," Sirius said, his face quite pink as he watched his best friend kiss her. "Lily'll get jealous."

They watched as an angry-looking redheaded girl marched crossly up the stairs to the girls' dorm room.

"I wish," was all James said.

"Night Peter, night Sirius," Trinity said politely, before making her way to the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius looked put out that he didn't get a hug, and he strode to a sofa by the fire. Peter followed him.

James and Remus watched her walk up the stairs until she disappeared round a corner, before joining the other two Marauders by the fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hoped you liked it. I'm very excited about this story, so please read and review and tell me what you think of it!

Serenity x.


	2. Finding Your Feet

* * *

**The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 2: Finding your Feet**

* * *

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome,

Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

If you're sitting down  
Time to get up  
Sippin' on something  
Drink it up, Hit the floor  
And rock your body  
Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!

I saw you for the first time  
When you were walking on to the block  
You had a fine throw-back, timberlands to match  
And now I don't see you no-more  
And I'm tryin to find out where you at  
Cuz you would look so much better next to me  
OHH-wait you sexy baby come back this way

If you're sitting down  
Time to get up  
Sippin' on something  
Drink it up, Hit the floor  
And rock your body  
Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!

And now I know I'm looking good and no need to frontin'  
All eyes on me  
I must be working somethin'  
'Bout to hit the floor so tell me who want it  
You looking at me so won't you come & get it?  
Playa's what's crackin  
I'm asking who's dancin' with me tonight?  
UHH DJ don't stop playin my song!

If you're sitting down  
Time to get up  
Sippin' on something  
Drink it up, Hit the floor  
And rock your body  
Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!

I'm hot but I don't get sweat on my hair  
It's still gettin atcha  
Girls roll with me, but I can't find 'em  
Gimme a second & let me locate 'em  
Tell me watcha doin after we close  
We're going where everyone goes  
On the west is IHOP, east is the Coffee Shop, south the Waffle House  
Baby come dance with me!

_- It's A Party by Tamia_

* * *

Trinity reached her dorm room, and peered round the door. There were three girls already in there. That redheaded girl that had got angry when James kissed her was one of them.

She apprehensively walked into the room, smiling at the girls as she made her way to what she presumed was her bed, the only one empty one left. She opened her trunk, left at the bottom of her bed, and began unpacking, first putting her school uniform into a wardrobe.

"Oh, that wardrobe is for you," the round-faced, mousy-brown haired girl sat on the bed nearest Trinity's said, pointing to the one nearest the door. "We've been talking, though, and we think we're going to rearrange the dorm a bit, so each of us has our clothes and stuff nearer our beds."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Trinity smiled at her.

"You're Hel, right?"

"Er, yeah, but everyone calls me Trinity. I don't like my first name."

"Well, I'm Alice, Alice Cheshire," she smiled. "We didn't think you'd be in our dorm room, 'cause we didn't see you anywhere, but then your trunk came, and when Lily came up she said she'd seen you with James and Sirius and Remus and Peter." She motioned towards the red-haired girl who Trinity swore was giving her dirty looks.

She just smiled at her, then turned to the third girl. "And you're…?"

"Becky Gladstone-Henderson. You know James and Sirius and Remus, then? Only, Lily said she saw you and James kissing."

"We weren't making out or anything." Trinity became defensive, sensing a tense atmosphere. "It was just a goodnight kiss between two friends. Me and James have known each other for like nearly all our lives."

"You two not going out, then?" Becky looked accusingly at her.

Trinity just laughed at her. "As if! I mean, sure, he's gorgeous and everything, but it's be weird to go out with him. Besides, I think Sirius would get mad, and those two seem to be like best friends."

"Sirius?" Becky's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"What about him?"

Alice, sensing there would be an argument if she didn't step in, quickly said, "Becky and Sirius broke up at the end of last year. They're getting back together soon, though."

"Oh right," was all Trinity said, deciding telling her Sirius' propositions wouldn't be the best thing.

"Well, we're just friends, old friends. The Potters and the Honeydukes, my Mum's side, have been friends for generations. They always invite us to their Winter Ball and I used to play at James' house loads when I was little. I think if I wasn't a Lestrange, my parents and James' parents would have wanted us to get married. And Remus knew my brother, Hades."

"Hades?" Becky scoffed.

"Yeah," Trinity raised an eyebrow at her, "we all have weird names."

"What do they mean?"

"Hades is the God of the Underworld, and Hel is the Goddess of the Underworld and of death. I've got two sisters as well, Hestia, the Goddess of home and hearth and Hecate, Goddess of witchcraft, ghosts and the dead."

"Are they are Hogwarts, too?"

"No, Hades went to Durmstrang, and Hestia and Hecate are still there. I was home-schooled, so I didn't go."

"Aren't you a Lestrange? They're all evil." Lily spoke for the first time.

Trinity just looked at her. "I'm supposed to be. But I'm not in Slytherin, am I?"

"Well, they do say blood is thicker than water," Becky grinned maliciously.

"Why don't you ask Sirius? I'm sure he'd have a few things to say about that."

Nothing to say, Becky just glared at her.

Trinity smiled to herself, and began getting changed, before getting into bed.

* * *

"Hey, Trins," Remus was the first to see her come down the stairs from the girls' dorms. "Sleep well?"

"Hey," she smiled at them as they all turned round. "Not really. I don't like the beds, the mattresses are too hard. It's like sleeping on a wooden board or something."

"You could always come and sleep in my bed," Sirius grinned suggestively, "I'm sure it's much softer."

"Padfoot," Remus said warningly, "you're bordering on letch territory."

Trying to hide a smile, Trinity turned to James. "We going to breakfast, then?"

"Sure. How's your dorm?"

"Alright. I don't think my roommates like me very much though."

"Oh? Who've you got?"

"Erm, Alice Cheshire, that redhead that didn't like you kissing me yesterday, and…what's she called?"

"What does she look like?" Remus put in.

"Erm, short brown hair, blue eyes. She's got a double-barrelled surname, like me."

"There's a few like that, Trins," James said.

"Oh, she went out with Sirius."

"Again, there's a few, Trins."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted, "You're making me out to be some kind of man-whore!"

James and Remus just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"She's called Becky!" Trinity announced triumphantly.

"Ah, Rebecca Gladstone-Henderson," James said knowingly, looking at Sirius.

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a desperate, clingy girl. And if there's one desperate, clingy girl, it's Becky."

"Oh, aren't you two getting back together?"

Sirius looked at Trinity as though she'd said the funniest thing in the world. "As if! She's a right bunny boiler. There's no way I'd ever go out with her again."

"Well, you'd better let her know that," Trinity said, walking with Sirius as they left the Gryffindor Common Room for breakfast, "because she thinks you're getting back together this year."

"Anyways," Sirius changed the topic, "What do we have first lesson?"

"Erm," Remus pulled out a small piece of parchment from his trouser pocket, "you, James and Trins have got History of Magic, then Double Potions. Peter and I have Arithmency, then Herbology."

"You can come with me, Trinity," Sirius winked at her, "I'll show you where Potions is."

"Erm…okay," Trinity shot James a look, but he just smiled back at her.

They reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Trinity in the middle of James and Sirius. As they did so, food suddenly appeared on their plates, Trinity finding buttered toast, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her, along with orange juice that was filling itself in her glass.

Smiling, she took a sip and a bite of toast, looking around the Gryffindor table. It was relatively silent, most people concentrating on eating their breakfast. Her eyes met Lily's, who was watching her along with Becky. Both were staring daggers at her, and Remus, who saw Trinity not eating and then the two girls, whispered to James, "Prongs," nodding his head towards her.

"Trins?" James nudged her.

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Just ignore them. Eat your breakfast and we'll go."

She smiled half-heartedly at him, putting a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"We could always have a great big snog," Sirius grinned at her, "that's shut 'em up."

"Somehow Sirius, I think it would just make them worse. Thanks for the offer anyways."

"Well, it'll always stand."

"So, how's Hades?" Remus said, relieving Trinity of the awkward moment.

"Oh, y'know, fine, as normal. I think he's in South America at the moment looking for Peruvian Vipertooths."

"Bet he's having fun," he smiled.

"Well, you know what he's like. You'll have to come to the house when he's back and see him, catch up."

"When's he back home?"

"I think he finishes for half term. Come home with me then, you can stay at mine until we come back to school."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Good," she smiled, "and you James," she added, "You've gotta come over too. Harms and Mels are coming back from Durmstrang, and I'm sure they'll wanna see you, especially Mels."

"Who are they?" Peter said between mouthfuls.

"They're Trins' sisters," James explained. "Hecate's older, she prefers to be called Harmony, and the baby's Hestia, or Melody."

"Only she's no baby anymore, she's thirteen. And she has had an absolutely ginormous crush on James since forever."

James grinned, hiding under his glasses as he turned red.

"I think I'd better come," Sirius thought out loud, "give them the once over."

"Hey, that's my sisters you're talking about!"

"Anyways, Padfoot, if I go you'll be coming as well, seeing as you're stopping at mine."

"Great," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as Trinity, "a whole half term together. It'll be long, but I'm sure we can find something to do, babe."

"Don't call me babe," Trinity replied warningly, putting her fork on the table. "I'm not hungry. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Can I have that piece of bacon if you're not having it?" Peter asked hopefully.

* * *

"Now everyone, listen up please," Professor Binns said wearily as the last of his class entered the room, "I would like you all to sit down quickly, so we can begin. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to finish in time for your exams."

"You sitting with me, Prongs?"

"Sorry Padfoot, I'm getting the seat with Lilyflower. This year will be the year she realises how completely in love she is with me. You sit with Trins." James was about to walk away, when he whispered, "And don't pull any moves on her, Padfoot."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Sirius feigned innocence.

"I know you mate," James chuckled.

"Quick! She's sitting down!" Sirius pointed at Lily, and laughed as he watched his best friend run to claim the seat next to her.

"Right, come on 'Trins,'" Sirius smiled enthusiastically, "looks like we're sitting together."

He followed her to an empty set of desks, his hands resting on her waist as he guided her to their seats.

"Sirius, that had better not be your hands. You heard what James said about pulling any moves on me."

"Why! I was just making sure you reached your seat unharmed!" Sirius put a hand to his chest, pretending to be insulted. "How could you think I would do something as ungentlemanlike as that?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little something called your reputation?" Trinity sat in her seat, rolling her eyes at him.

"Settle down now, everybody please!" Professor Binns hushed everyone from his teaching dais. "Settle down now!"

"Right. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy," he began, as everyone started note-taking. "1692. Who can tell me which era this occurred in? Yes, Miss Evans?"

"The Goblin rebellions of Britain, at a time where Muggle persecution reached an all-time high."

"Very good, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"So…" Sirius turned to Trinity, obviously already bored of the lesson, less than five minutes into it. "Who're you going to the Hallowe'en Ball with?"

"I've not been here a day, Sirius, I don't know. Besides, it's in October."

"Well, I'll ask you first. After all, there is a list of girls waiting to go out with me. Would you like to go to the Hallowe'en Ball with me?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Sirius. Why don't you ask someone from your list, I'm sure they'd more than love to be the date of the handsome Sirius Black."

"You just called me handsome. You know, we should hook-up, Trinity, we'd be a good-lucking couple. Everyone would be jealous and – "

"Mr. Black," Professor Binns interrupted, "we are not having this again this year. I told you at the end of last year that I would not tolerate anymore of your constant talking in class."

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius flashed a winning smile at the ghost teacher.

"I'm afraid I shall have to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor. Anymore talking and I will have no choice but to give you a detention."

"But Professor, Madame Hooch said if I was in any more trouble I'd be taken off the Quidditch team. You can't do that to me, Professor."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Black, but perhaps it'll teach you not to talk in class."

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor," Trinity interrupted. "I'm afraid it was my fault. You see, I was asking him what page the rebellion was on in our textbook. I didn't quite catch it when you said it – nineteen sixty-something?" She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"No, no, no dear," Professor Binns smiled at her, completely forgetting Sirius, "I said the date, not the page reference. The Statute was in 1692, but if you would like to read further on it, there is some background information on page 596 in your A History of Magic textbook. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the Uprising of Elric the Eager…"

"Thanks for saving me then," Sirius nudged her.

"It's okay," Trinity smiled sweetly. "But no more asking me out or trying to get me into bed or anything like that. Ok?"

"I promise."

She didn't see him cross his fingers behind his back.

* * *

"So, homework is on the board," Professor Binns finished his lesson. "Please copy it down and have it ready for next lesson, which is on…" he consulted his timetable.

"Thursday, Professor," Lily finished.

"Yes, Miss Evans, you're correct. Thursday, please everybody."

The class filed out and into the hall.

"Where are we going next?" Sirius asked Trinity, as they waited for James.

"I don't know. We've got Double Potions."

"We'll be in dungeon three then, I reckon…Come on James," Sirius called as James emerged at last, following Lily. Their conversation was just audible.

"Come on, Lily. You know you want to go out with me. Just say yes"

"No James, not if you were the last man on earth and I was the last woman and the survival of the entire human race depended on us going out."

"So that's a yes, then?"

Lily just glared at him and briskly walked off.

"Aw, poor Prongs!" Sirius grinned at his friend, slinging an arm loosely round his shoulders. "Come on mate, Potions awaits us!"

Sirius and Trinity walked to Potions in silence, listening to James' whines.

"Why won't she go out with me?"

"You just need to be persistent," Sirius advised. "If you keep nagging them, eventually they'll give in, even if it's just to get you off their backs." He flashed a dazzling, toothy smile at Trinity as he finished.

She just snorted. "That never works James, trust me. If you want my opinion, you should try to be her friend first, before you try to get her to go out with her. The best relationships always start out as friendships. And don't be a jock."

She and James looked at Sirius, who'd stopped listening to the conversation at the mention of the word 'friend,' instead concentrating on his loosely done-up tie.

"What?"

"Nothing," James laughed as they walked into the Potions classroom.

"Shit!" Sirius looked at Professor Storm. "I'm so fucked."

"Don't sit down, class," the tall grey-haired Professor looked at his students. "As you may or may not know from the end of last year, I have devised a seating plan for you all, due to the constant conversations and lack of concentration last year."

He stopped momentarily, as everyone looked at Sirius, who was inspecting his shoes.

"I'll start with the back desks," Professor Storm continued. "Mr Potter and Miss Evans, Mr Longbottom and Miss Cheshire, Mr White and Miss Gladstone-Henderson."

The group of people at the back of the classroom became smaller and smaller as he reached the front desks.

Mr Fenwick and Miss McAdams. And I've saved the seat nearest me especially for you Mr Black. You will be sat next to Miss Honeyduke Lestrange."

Looking not quite over the moon, Trinity sat down next to Sirius, half-aware that just about every other girl in the room, especially Becky, was almost green with envy, looking at her with spiteful glares.

However, she continued nonchalantly, not returning Sirius' provocative grin.

"Right, now we're all settled," Professor Storm returned to his teaching platform, where he began writing on the board, "first thing we shall cover is Draught of the Living Death. Before we turn to page 412 in Magical Drafts and Potions, let's see what you already know about it. What does the Draught do to its victim?"

Lily's doubtfully raised her hand. "It revives people who have been Petrified?"

"No, you're confusing it with the Mandrake Restorative Draught." Professor Storm looked around the classroom. "No? Anyone?"

Trinity wearily raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange?"

"It causes someone to fall into a deep sleep."

"Good Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange. Ten points to Gryffindor. And what are the two main ingredients required when concocting this Draught?"

He paused, as Trinity raised her hand again, only one attempting to answer his question. "Yes Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange?"

"You use Asphodel in an infusion of wormwood."

"I see you have been reading some background material. Another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, page 412, please make notes on the ingredients and method. That should take you to the end of the lesson. Next lesson we will use the method to prepare the ingredients, as they need to preserved for at least two weeks. Your half term assessment will be to make this Draught, so I suggest you go over the method for next lesson, as you will not be allowed your textbooks."

As everyone began working, Trinity noticed Sirius was just sat there, playing with his quill. Rolling her eyes, she put her copy in the middle of them. They seemed to get away with sharing one textbook, when, less than five minutes before the end of the lesson, Professor Storm called to them from his desk.

"Mr Black, Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange, why do you only have one book between the two of you?"

"Erm…" Sirius turned red, unable to say anything.

Trinity, without thinking, quickly said, "It's my fault Professor, I'm sorry. I haven't yet bought a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions, I only have the one on herbs and fungi."

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?"

"Yes, that one."

"And when will you be acquiring Magical Drafts and Potions?"

"As soon as it comes into Flourish and Blotts. I've ordered it, but they're waiting for another delivery."

"Right then. I won't deduct any points this time, Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange. But please make sure it doesn't happen again."

Trinity just smiled winningly at him, as the bell went for the end of the lesson.

"Remember your homework please. And please go over the method before next lesson, I want no mishaps, otherwise your assessment mark will be significantly affected before you've even attempted to make the Draught."

"You're making quite a habit of coming to Padfoot's rescue, Trins," James grinned as they met Remus and Peter at the stairs to go to their next lesson.

"What's this?" Remus looked at James.

"Trins here has been Sirius' knight in shining armour. We've only had two lessons and she's stopped him getting points deducted, a detention and maybe being taken off the Quidditch team."

"Yeah, thanks Trinity," Sirius walked next to her. "Y'know we should really go out. We'd make a really good couple. What do you say?"

"Sirius, what did I say first lesson?"

"Well, at least let me take you to The Three Broomsticks when we go to Hogsmeade, you know, buy you a Butterbeer to say thank you."

"You don't need to Sirius, honestly, its fine. Now come on, we need to go to Herbology. We're in Greenhouse 6 and Remus says it's a long way."

Sighing, Sirius followed her to Herbology, his eyes wandering every now and again to her pert bottom.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm with him every single lesson!" Trinity sighed exasperatedly, as she and Remus sat on the sofa by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was the end of the day, and most people were still in the Great Hall eating, or in their dorm rooms. Remus had taken his robes off, sitting there in his shirt, tie and trousers, stroking Trinity's loose chocolate curls as she lay there with her head resting in his lap, ready for bed in her red ruffled shorts and white vest.

Remus just smiled sympathetically.

"I mean,

"Don't worry about it Trins, he'll grow on you."

"I don't want him to grow on me, Rems."

"Why did you stick up for him, then?"

"Because James told me Sirius is on his last warning, and he could be taken of the Quidditch team if he's in any more trouble. And if Quidditch means half as much to him as it used to mean to me, he'll be devastated if that happens."

"What's going on here?" Sirius plonked himself in an armchair, as he surveyed the scene.

"We were having a nice little chat," said Trinity as she got up, "now I'm going to bed, 'cause I'm absolutely knackered. Night Rems," she pecked his cheek, before turning to Sirius, who leaned forward, his lips pursed, waiting to get one too.

"Night Sirius," she ruffled his hair and went up to bed.

She'd just finished her Astrology homework and was tidying her school uniform away. She opened her wardrobe and reached up for a coat hanger to put her robes on when her eyes fell to the red crêpe jacket she'd worn yesterday. Pulling it out, a horrified expression on her face, she saw it was shredded, missing an arm, with most of the back cut out.

Trinity sat on her bed momentarily, just looking at the jacket and touching it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of who'd want to wreck such a beautiful piece of clothing.

Suddenly, she shot up, the jacket falling to the floor along with its hanger, and Trinity ran out of the room, legging it down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Trins?" Remus looked at she bolted down the stairs, her face red and her eyes puffy. She stood for a moment as everyone watched her, as though she was looking for someone. Then, she ran and disappeared out of Remus' eyesight, but moments later shrieks could be heard – shrieks that weren't Trinity's.

"Uh-oh," he said, as he, James and Sirius quickly left their seats and made their way through the quickly assembling crowd, with many 'catfight' calls and shouts of encouragement.

There she was, in a mad fit, slapping and pulling someone's hair; and underneath her, pinned by Trinity's long trim legs, Rebecca Gladstone-Henderson was

As soon as James saw what was going on, he intervened, grabbing Trinity by the waist and pulling her off Becky. "You bitch!" she screamed as Becky cowardly got up and tried to crawl away. "You fucking jealous bitch!"

As she did so, Trinity managed to wriggle free of his grip and launched herself back at her, grabbing hold of her skirt and dragging her back, her strength overpowering the short-haired girl and giving her the advantage.

"Remus, get Becky!" James called to his fellow Marauder, as he made another grab for Trinity. When he finally managed to pull her away, he slung her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming and took her to the Marauders' dorm room to cool down.

Remus, meanwhile, was wiping a trickle of blood from Becky's cheek that Trinity no doubt had caused by her sharp talons.

"What was that all about?" he asked as Lily and Alice and some other girls gathered round her.

"I've got no idea," Becky said between tears, unaware that Remus was not in the least bit affected by her turning the waterworks on. "I said she was a mad cow, I said it right from the moment she walked in here. And she just randomly attacked me. She's a fucking savage!"

"Trins wouldn't just attack someone for no reason. You must have done something to make her do this, to provoke her."

Becky just looked at Remus. "Why don't you go and ask her? She's the one with the problem."

"Look, Remus, if Bex said she didn't do anything wrong, then we believe her," Lily said defiantly.

"Yes," Alice backed her up, "Trinity had no right to attack her."

"Right," Remus got up to find Trinity, ascending the boys' staircase.

When he opened the door, he found Trinity sat on James' bed, her face red, not from fighting but from crying, as James held her against him, his shirt becoming wetter as she tried to tell them what happened. Sirius was on her other side, dividing his time equally between watching her and watching her breasts.

"What did she say?" James asked, trying to console Trinity.

"She did nothing wrong apparently. I don't believe her though. What did she do Trins?"  
"She…she…" Trinity wiped her eyes on a tissue James gave her, before clearing her throat and looking at him with bloodshot eyes. "You know that jacket I wore yesterday? The red one?"

"The one Hades bought you for your sixteenth?"

"Yeah, he saved up to buy it. Well, it was Dolce and Gabbana, it was so expensive. And I was hanging my uniform up and I saw it, and it was all cut. And she sabotaged it, I know she did. That sad, jealous, pathetic slapper."

"It's okay Trins," James calmed her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't wanna go back to my dorm. Can I stay here a while?"

"Sure," Sirius said quickly, before anyone got chance to say anything. "You can stay here tonight if you want. You can have my bed if you want."

"Sirius – " James began.

"No, Prongs, I mean I'll sleep on the floor."

"Erm…" Trinity looked at Remus and James. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure, we'd love you to stay here, Trins," Remus smiled, and James nodded in agreement.

"Do you wanna go get some of your stuff?"

Trinity nodded.

"I'll come with you," Remus said gently, "but I can only go as far as the staircase, it's charmed so guys can't go into the girls' dorm rooms."

"Oh," Trinity smiled. "But I could come in here?"

"I think they trust you girls more than they trust us."

"Right…" Trinity got up and Remus opened the door for her. She turned round before she left, and said quietly, "Thanks you guys. I'm glad I came here."

They just smiled at her as she left, then made Sirius a bed out of some clothes and blankets and cushions.

"Look, there's that bitch that did this to me," Becky said loudly as Trinity emerged from the boys dorms. "Watch out, she might do it to you as well."

"I take it you haven't told them why, though, have you?" Trinity said bitterly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, seeing as you're so forgetful," she smiled fakely, "let me give you a few clues. It involves you, my red D&G jacket and a pair of scissors, or whatever it was you used to cut it up."

"How dare you! To accuse me –"

"No, Becky, how dare you. How dare you think you can just go through my personal belongings and destroy them, then make me out to be the bad guy by denying it? Do you not know how to behave like a grown-up? Or do you just find it natural to behave like a pathetic, spoilt, jealous little toddler?"

"I didn't touch anything of yours," Becky said hotly, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, I certainly didn't, and I don't think Alice or Lily did, so that only leaves you."

"I've got no idea what you're on about."

"Bex?" Lily and Alice appeared at the top of the girls' stairs. Alice was holding something red.

"What are you doing?" Becky looked up at them.

"You said you didn't do anything," Alice looked at her, her expression clearly showing how hurt she. "Bex, this must have cost like three hundred pounds."

"Nearly five hundred, actually," Trinity corrected her.

"We backed you up, Rebecca. You said you didn't do anything and we believed you. You lied to us," Lily's brilliant green eyes were cold and unfriendly.

"I'm sorry, Trinity," Alice said, handing her the jacket.

Trinity just passed them on the way up the stairs, taking her jacket and going to get her stuff.

She pulled her travel bag out of the bottom of her wardrobe and filled it with her school uniform, a change of underwear, her toothbrush, hairbrush and other little toiletries, and a small towel. Slinging her make-up bag in it along with her perfume and deodorant, she hung the jacket back up in her wardrobe.

Remus was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, and he took her bag from her when she met him.

"Come on then, let's get upstairs. It's nearly midnight."

When they reached the Marauders HQ, Trinity was surprised to see that Sirius had kept his word and was currently lying on his makeshift bed, having turned his down so it was all ready for her to get into.

"Thanks for this guys," she said as she hopped up onto the bed at sat on it, crossing her legs. "Especially you Sirius, for sacrificing your bed."

"Don't be thanking him," James joked, "it should be him thanking you. He's probably never going to wash those covers again after tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Trinity giggled and fell backwards, her head hitting the pillow with a soft 'pouf.'

"Well, I'm going to bed," Remus announced as he loosened his tie, taking off his shirt and trousers and got into his bed in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxer shorts.

Blushing, Trinity pulled the covers up over her face, but she peered over at him, unable to draw her eyes from his body until he got into bed.

Looking around to see if anyone, Trinity turned ever redder as her eyes met James', realising he'd been watching her all along.

"If I get undressed, are you gonna perv at me too?"

"I promise," Trinity smirked, "just so you don't feel left out."

Rolling his eyes, James removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off and slung it in a corner, then tied his tie round one of the bedposts. When he turned round, Trinity's eyes widened. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Trinity!" he exclaimed as he saw her watching him.

"Sorry!" she slid under the covers completely, trying not to smile. "It's just you've changed so much. You're not the weedy little scrag-end you used to be."

Grinning, he informed her, "Stay under there, I'm taking my trousers off now…right, I'm done."

A mortified Trinity emerged from under Sirius' sheets, unable to look James in the eye.

"Come on Padfoot, he nudged Sirius with his foot as he got into bed, "you can't sleep in your uniform."

Sighing, Sirius stood up and just undressed right there. He threw his robes and tie on the floor somewhere, followed by his socks, shirt and his trousers.

Trinity's mouth actually fell open. As in uncontrollable fell open.

He had a clear six-pack and powerfully built, well-defined one.

He padded to his wardrobe in his black boxer shorts and rummaged inside it.

He emerged unsuccessful. "Prongs, I can't find my pyjama top."

"Well, wear another t-shirt then."

"But it's comfy."

"Is it under your bed?"

Sirius knelt at the foot of his bed and lifted the bottom of the sheets, trying to find his shirt. "It's not under there."

"Is it under your pillow?" Remus yawned.

Sirius smacked himself in the head. "Of course!"

He walked to Trinity's bedside, his intense grey eyes never leaving her chocolate ones. He stopped at her side, just looking at her.

It took her everything she had in her to keep looking at his face.

He grinned down at her, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her as he reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a white t-shirt, flinging it over his head and putting it on.

Trinity's mouth was still open as he walked back to his bed, her eyes now on his rear.

She didn't even have to look at James, or Remus for that matter, to know they were watching her watching him.

"Ok then…" Remus and James shared a look. "Night guys."

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, how's it going?

Please read and review, I need some feedback so I know if you like it or not. If you could also tell me how you perceive Trinity, I would be very grateful.

Loadsa love,

Serenity x.


	3. Don't Run Before You Can Walk

**

* * *

**

The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 3: Don't Run Before You Can Walk

* * *

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome,

Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

_- You're Beautiful by James Blunt_

* * *

September came and went in the blink of an eye, along with most of October. Soon it was almost the Hallowe'en Ball, and everyone was getting caught in the build-up. 

Trinity, who was on the Committee for the Ball, flung herself onto Remus' bed. It was Friday night and she had spent the evening so far finalising decorations for the Great Hall.

"You look so good in those jeans."

"No, Sirius," she sighed, "I'm not going to the Ball with you."

Sirius sneered. "You won't go with me, but you'll go with Danny White? Yeah," he said sarcastically, "that makes sense."

"Padfoot," James began, but Sirius cut him off.

"What's he got that I haven't, Trinity? Do you think he's fitter? He'd be a better kisser than me? Better in bed?"

"He likes me, Sirius, that's what's different."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You think I don't? I've not left you alone for nearly two months. Would I have done that if I didn't like you?"

"You don't like me, Sirius," Trinity stood up sharply. "You like my breasts, my arse, what I look like. You want my body, not me."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is. And that's where Danny's different. He's interested in what music I like, what Quidditch team I support, my favourite film, all that. You, you just want to sleep with me. You're shallow, Sirius Black. I'm just another one to add to the list, the long list, you know, another one to sleep with and tick off before moving on to the next one."

"I don't think of you like that." Sirius' cheeks reddened and his fists were clenched as he struggled to keep his fiery temper. He began fiddling with the studded dog collar he always wore, like he always did when he was angry.

"Oh, really? What's my favourite band, then?"

"Erm…" Sirius tried to think. She'd been playing them on the train on the first day. He looked over at Remus, who was desperately mouthing something to him.

"The Killers?"

"Ok, that was an easy question." Trinity was caught off her guard, surprised he knew the answer. "It doesn't prove anything. I would never go out with you, Sirius, you're a man-whore."

'Oh no,' James closed his eyes. 'She's done it.'

He just looked at her, wondering how someone that gorgeous, someone who was so beautiful inside and out, could say something like that; someone he'd developed such strong feelings for, like he'd never felt for anyone before. He was enraged and hurt, but rather than shouting back and giving as good as he got like the normal Sirius would, he turned and stormed out of the dorm room, slamming the hard behind him.

"Trins…" James said after a moment's silence. "That was a bit harsh."

"Well go after him if you're that bothered. I don't care."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the Marauder's Map out of his bedside cabinet, tapping it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am no good."

Looking at the map, James announced, "He's gone to the Astronomy Tower," before leaving, certainly going there to see Sirius. He returned moments later to get his Invisibility Cloak, leaving Remus and Trinity alone.

"Trins…" He shook his head. "Sirius doesn't think of you like that I think he does actually genuinely like you."

"No he doesn't, you heard how he talks to me. 'You look so good in those jeans?' Please!"

"I think he just doesn't know how to act around you, Trins."

"How did an asshole like that become a friend with the likes of you and James?"

"He's not an asshole, Trinity, doesn't call him that. He's a really good friend. He just doesn't know how to get you to go out with him."

"That's 'cause I won't. I refuse to go out with someone that far up themselves."

Ignoring the Sirius-bashing, Remus explained the situation to Trinity.

"Look Trins, Sirius isn't used to having to work so hard to get a girl to go out with him, I don't think he's ever had to. He doesn't really know what to say or how to talk to you, so he acts like he does because it's how he normally acts with girls. He's used to girls falling at his feet. I think you're the first not to."

"I'm not surprised really."

"You don't fancy him?"

"No!" Trinity looked offended. "I think he's fit. Probably one of the fittest I've ever seen in my life. But I'm not won over by looks nearly as much as I as am by personality, and that's where le lets himself."

"Would you ever go out with him?"

"He'd need a complete personality transplant, Rems, and people don't change that much. He'd need more than a miracle."

"Hmn. Well, at least go and apologise, you know, clear the air."

"Apologise? What for?"

"Trins, you called him shallow, a man-whore and a load of other names. Please just say sorry."

"Fine. For you." Trinity made for the door.

"And don't get caught."

"Like I'd ever!" And with a cheeky smile, she was gone.

* * *

"Just be yourself, Padfoot, that's all you have to do."

Trinity could just hear James talking to Sirius as she reached the top of the Astronomy Tower stairs.

"She hates me, Prongs, you heard hat she said to me."

"She didn't mean it."

"It's not fair. I mean, I really like her. As in really like her. And she can't stand me."

"That's not true." Trinity stepped forwards.

James looked at her, then Sirius and said, "I'm gonna go."

After a moment, Trinity sat down next to Sirius, unsure what to say.

"Look Sirius," she began. "What I said back there…I have quite a hot temper, and I shouldn't have said what I said back there. It was uncalled for…I'm sorry."

Sirius' grey eyes lit up as he smiled at her.

"But," she said quickly as he opened his mouth to say something. "It does not mean I'll go out with you."

Sirius closed his mouth and nodded his head earnestly. He looked out at the sky, a great sparkling curtain of stars.

"Do you ever look at the stars?"

"You're not telling me the great Sirius Black is an astronomer as well?"

Chuckling, Sirius said, "I'm not an authority, but I know a thing or two."

"Go on then."

"Right…" he started, "...Let's see."

Trinity watched him trying to be smart, quite in disbelief that he was behaving quite differently around her, and she didn't mind his company.

"That there," he pointed, "That's Andromeda. My cousin's named after her. She's the only nice one."

"Where?" Trinity couldn't see.

"There," he outlined it with his finger.

She leaned over to see where he was pointing, her head resting on his shoulder in the process. When she realised

"You can lie on my shoulder if you want."

Trinity looked at him unsurely.

"I mean, you'll see where I'm pointing to better."

She smiled secretly as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"And that, that's Andromeda's mother, Cassiopeia. She was the Queen of Ethiopia."

She nodded, able to see where she was.

"And over there," Sirius pointed to the brightest part of the sky. "That's the Canis Major. They're all dogs. Canis Major was one of Orion's Hunting dogs. Made up of seven stars – that's Murzim and Adara –"

"Adara's my middle name."

"Really? I never knew that," Sirius grinned. "It's the nineteenth brightest star in the sky."

"It means maidens, my Grandfather told me."

"He's right."

"Go on then. You only said two, there are seven."

"Well, that's Muliphen, and Wezen, then Furud and Aludra. And you see that one at the top, to the left of Murzim?"

"That really bright one?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"That's Sirius. It's the brightest star in the sky, after the Sun."

"And you're named after it."

"Yeah, it means Dog Star."

"Oh…" Trinity watched Sirius looking at the stars.

He didn't look like a jock, or a punk, or an asshole, as she had called him earlier. He looked not innocent, but he looked faultless, and quite sensitive. She noticed, too, that he had studs in his ears. She counted them, three at the bottom, and one at the top.

She closed her eyes and lay on his shoulder, just drifting off to sleep.

"Trins?" Sirius whispered as he realised she'd fallen asleep.

When she didn't wake up, he moved her so he could get up, and levitated her down the stairs, then he picked her up and carried her to the boys dorm room.

James and Remus were watching the Marauder's Map, and could see the two people labelled 'Padfoot' and 'Trins' enter the empty Gryffindor Common Room.

A moment later, they heard Sirius call them.

"Guys?"

Remus opened the door and let Sirius in. He laid Trinity on his bed, and pulled the duvet over her.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. We just sat there and talked."

"You didn't bore her?"

"No. She apologised. And I showed her some stars."

"Well done, Padfoot," Remus slapped him on the back. "Maybe you're getting your miracle."

"Say what?" Sirius looked confused.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Just keep being yourself and she'll go out with you in no time."

"Yeah…" Sirius said.

"Are we going out, then, guys?" James picked his Invisibility cloak up again.

"Yeah," Sirius grinned cheekily, "I need to get my Quidditch Through The Ages back from Professor Flitwick. I think Filch has got it."

"Let's go then," Remus led them out of their dorm room, secretly overjoyed to see Sirius close the door carefully so as not to wake Trinity.

* * *

"You going to Hogsmeade on Friday?" Sirius flicked an ink pot lid at Trinity. It was the Tuesday before the Hallowe'en Ball and everyone had been given the day before to go to Hogsmeade to finish getting everything they needed.

"Sirius, concentrate on the essay, we've gotta have it done by tomorrow," Trinity ignored his question as she scratched away at the four foot scroll she and Sirius had compiled on their project for History of Magic, on the extinction of Giants.

"James said you might not be coming."

"Well I need to." Trinity dipped her quill in more ink, pausing to talk to him. "My ball costume was being delivered to my Grandfather's shop and he's sent me an owl to let me know it arrived, and I won't have another chance to get it. But I have to finish that essay on Mandrakes for Herbology."

"Come to Hogsmeade, Trinity, it'd be a change, get away from school and work."

"I don't know. I might just ask my Grandfather to send it me. Or get James or Remus to pick it up for me."

"I'll get it for you if you don't come."

"Erm, yeah, okay. If it's not any trouble."

"No, not at all. Or you could come with me and we'll get it together."

She smiled at him as she continued her essay.

"Come on, we need to go to bed," Sirius yawned, looking round at the empty Gryffindor Common Room.

"I can't, I have to finish it," Trinity rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She eyed Sirius, who'd burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"You got ink on your face," he laughed.

"Where?" she started touching her face, trying to find out where it was, but she ended up with more on than before.

"No, stop." Sirius pulled her hands away from her face, still chuckling. He licked his finer and rubbed some off.

"Stop that," he scolded her as she screwed her face up. "There."

"All gone?"

"Yeah." Sirius didn't move from in her face. He just stayed there, not looking in her eyes, but at her lips.

'They're so perfect,' he thought, unable to stop staring at them. 'Red like cherries and full and plump.'

Before he could stop himself, he was leaning in to kiss her.

Trinity had seen him move further towards her. As their lips were only millimetres away from each other, she realised he was going to kiss her.

Putting her hand on his shoulder and leaning back , she whispered, "Sirius, this isn't a good idea."

Unable to meet her stare, he said to his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have done that."

After an awkward silence, Trinity decided to carry on writing.

Neither she nor Sirius noticed the angry girl watching them at the top of the girls' stairs.

Rebecca Gladstone-Henderson watched Sirius, her Sirius, lean in to kiss Trinity. With wide eyes, she flounced back to her room, where she lay in bed, thinking of all the ways she could hurt that bitch, plotting her demise.

* * *

Sirius woke with a grunt. Jerking up, he saw he'd fallen asleepin the Common Room. Opposite him, Trinity was laid, head resting in her arms, sleeping amidst her and Sirius' now completed History of Magic project.

Consulting his watch, he saw it was well after one o'clock.

Sighing, he got up and gently carried Trinity to a couch by the now burnt out fire and wrapped a blanket around her.

After hesitating a moment, contemplating whether or not to stay with her, he made his way to his dorm room, and his bed, to get a few precious hours of sleep.

The next morning, James and Remus were down early. Remus had woken up when Sirius came up earlier that morning, even though Sirius hadn't seen noticed as he got into bed.

Remus and James were discussing it, having decided to leave him in bed and smuggle a bacon sandwich up from breakfast.

"Who d'you think he was with?" James went through the girls in Gryffindor quickly in his head.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's finally found someone else he likes and was out with her last night."

"Mmn," Remus thought out loud, "but him and Trins have been getting on really well."

"I know what you mean," James saw someone asleep on the sofa, but carried on talking quietly, thinking it was a seventh year. "They seem to be quite good friends, and Sirius is more interested in finding out about her than he was –"

He stopped as he noticed the figure moved.

"Moony," he quietly motioned to the sofa.

They both moved closer to the sofa, as the realised it was Trinity. Looking at the desk nearby, they aw it was covered with her books.

"You don't think…?" James grinned excitedly.

"I don't think they got up to anything, Prongs." Remus picked up a thick scroll, untying the red ribbon around it and reading the title.

"The End of the Giant Civilisation?"

"Oh, they were doing their History of Magic assignment, it's in for today."

"Yeah," Remus smiled, looking down the parchment, "except it's all in Trins' handwriting."

"Figures."

"James?" Trinity's eyes were bleary and red from lack of sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Trins," he said soothingly, as if talking to a baby, "we'll bring you some toast back."

"Can you do that?"

"No," he smiled impishly, "but we're the exception."

"Ok…" she said softly and she smiled sleepily, softly falling back against a cushion and going back to sleep.

Remus and James pulled the blanket back over her, and went to breakfast, followed closely by Lily and Alice, who came down from their dorm.

"Shall we wait for Becky?" Alice said, the three of them having made up a few nights before.

"No, I said we'd meet her in the Hall," Lily smoothed her red hair, "she's not ready yet."

"Right."

The two girls left the Common Room, neither of them having seen Trinity.

Fifteen minutes or so lapsed, and with the exception of a few young Gryffindors, no one passed through the Common Room.

That was, of course, until Rebecca came down. She sauntered down the stairs and went to the large mirror. As she checked herself over, she noticed a brown curly head on the sofa by the fire. Realising who it was, she grinned evilly and turned to face her sleeping form.

"I knew my moment would come. This is just too easy."

She went upstairs, returning with the same pair of scissors she had used to wreck her red jacket.

"Aw, poor Trinity," she sneered as she stood over her. "Looks like you won't be so pretty any more." And with a deep breath, she grabbed a fistful of hair and put the scissors over them, the curls coming off with a clean, crisp cut.

Smiling maniacally as she did so, Rebecca carried on cutting until the floor was littered with brown hair, and Trinity had very short, balding hair. She then turned on her heel, careful not to tread on the hair on the floor, and went to hide the scissors in her room.

Before leaving the Common Room, she looked back and said wickedly, "See you late, pretty Princess Trinity," her laugh echoing as she made her way down Gryffindor stairs.

When he was sure she'd gone, Sirius emerged from the shadows at the top of the boys' stairs. He'd come down just as Rebecca was heading towards her dorm room, with something silver and gleaming in her hands, and he'd heard what she said just before she'd left.

He ran to Trinity's side and his mouth fell open in shock. Her hair was incredibly short and unevenly cut, with one or two bald patches. Yet despite that, sleeping, blissfully unaware of the situation she looked absolutely gorgeous, and he had an urge to kiss her, much stronger than the one he had the night before.

Knowing what to do, he grabbed his robes from his room and went to the Great Hall to get James and Remus,

He explained on the way back what had happened, but they didn't realise the full extent until they saw her.

"What are we going to do?" Remus couldn't take his eyes off her hair.

"Wait until Rebecca gets back. Trins can sort her out."

"Prongs, I'm not sure that's a good idea. You know her; she'll rip her to pieces."

"Good," James and Sirius said simultaneously.

Remus and James looked at Sirius as he continued. "She deserves it after what she's done to Trinity."

"Shall we wake her?"

"Let Padfoot do it, Moony, he was the one who found her."

Sirius looked at them sceptically, then gently shook Trinity.

"Trinity?"

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling dopily as they tried to focus.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah. Trinity, you need to sit up," he said seriously.

Knitting her eyebrows, she tried to get into a sitting position, helped by her new friend.

"I'll be back in a minute," Sirius disappeared upstairs, then came back with a mirror. "Before I show you this, I just want to say don't worry 'cause we'll sort it out. And you still look amazing anyway."

He handed her the mirror and she looked at her reflection.

Her face froze in horror as she looked at her hair.

"What the fuck…?"

"It's okay," James touched her arm, "we'll go report it."

"Who did this?" she asked as she gingerly touched a tiny curl.

"Rebecca. But she'll pay; I'll make sure of it."

"Don't be rash, Padfoot," James warned his best friend.

"Yeah, don't overreact. We'll go to McGonagall at eight."

However, Sirius wasn't listening.

A large group of sixth year Gryffindors had just come into the Common Room, and he'd spotted Rebecca amongst them, laughing and giggling as though nothing had happened.

"You!" he shouted, and they stopped, all turning to look at him. "You pathetic tart!"

They all looked at each other, wondering who he was talking to.

"What are you going on about, Sirius?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him

"Rebecca. I've always known you were a sad, cheap, desperate tramp, but I didn't think you'd do something like this."

"What are you going on about, Sirius?" she moved to the front innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know what he's talking about," Trinity stood up, to unanimous gasps of shock from the other girls as they saw her hair. "Look what you've done."

"Er, I don't think so," Becky pulled a face at her. "You can't accuse me of something I haven't done. You can't prove it either. Just because –"

"I saw you, Becky," Sirius cut her off, "I saw you put those scissors back and leave the Common Room. I heard what you said. You called her 'Pretty Princess Trinity.'"

"If you saw me why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you not listen? I saw you walk away from her; I didn't get there in time to stop you. And when breakfast is finished, we're going straight to McGonagall to let her know what you've done."

"Sirius, it's okay," Trinity put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, she should pay for doing this to you," Sirius shot Becky a dirty look.

"Sirius, no, it's fine."

He looked at her questioningly; obviously mad at what had happened to her, as though she was crazy.

A second later, though, his expression changed from anger to awe as his mouth fell open.

Grinning evilly at Rebecca, Trinity saw she was stunned, glints or fury in her eyes.

"What…?" Sirius only just found words. "How…?"

Trinity's hair had suddenly grown, not stopping until it was the same length it had been before. This time, however, it was black, but still incredibly curly.

"You're a Metamorphmagus," Remus said knowingly. "Of course…"

She beamed at him before turning back to Rebecca.

"Next time you try to catch me out, Rebecca, I suggest you do some background research first." And with that, she went up to her dorm room to quickly change and freshen up, then she collected her things from the table in the Common Room, saying to Sirius, "I'll meet you in History of Magic, I've got to do something first."

"Right," Professor Binns drifted over his students as they all settled down. "I've marked your assignments, and I'll give them back to you."

"Erm, Professor?" Lily put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Evans."

"We haven't handed them in yet. You asked for them this lesson."

The History of Magic Professor went back to his desk and picked up the top scroll of a big pile on them. "Oh yes," he chuckled. "I'm sorry, I've gotten you mixed up with Year 7. Can I have your essays in now then, please?"

"Where did you go earlier?" Sirius whispered to Trinity as she magicked their scroll onto the Professor's desk.

"What? Oh, I had to go see someone."

"Who?"

"No one, it's not important."

"Oh…okay."

"Now, this lesson we will go over what you need to learn for your theory on this unit."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Danny White entered the classroom.

"Mr White, this lesson started ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, Professor," he said, giving Trinity a pointed look, "I left my quill in my room."

"Well please don't let it happen again, Mr White, or I shall have to deduct points."

Danny sat down at the back, Sirius watching him suspiciously.

"What was he looking at you like that for?"

"Hmm?" Trinity looked at Danny, then turned back to her work. "Oh, erm, I don't know."

"Right…" Sirius watched her concentrating on something else, trying to work out what was going on from her face.

"Sirius, stop looking at me, it's off-putting."

"Sorry," he grinned, as he followed her actions, copying a list of topics off the board.

He didn't say anything else to her for the rest of the lesson, until they were out the door.

"You coming to the library then?" he asked her.

"Er, I can't, I've got something I need to do. For the ball."

"Oh, okay…can I come with you?"

"Sirius," Trinity turned to him, "I'm sure you have work you need to do this free."

"Please?" he whined at her, his grey eyes widening and pleading with her.

"Fine!" she gave in, rolling her eyes. "I need to go to Hogsmeade, and the Headmaster said I could take someone with me, as long as they aren't missing any lessons."

"Hogsmeade?" he went all giddy. "Brilliant!"

"I just need to dump my stuff back in your dorm room and get changed."

"Great! Come on then," Sirius put his arm around her waist and led her towards Gryffindor Tower,

"Sirius…"

* * *

Sirius was waiting for her in the Common Room. He was wearing his favourite outfit – a white t-shirt with a Union Jack print, a black leather biker jacket and black Doc Martins up over his black jeans. His trademark dog collar was there too.

He wasn't a Goth, thank you very much, so don't dare call him that or he'll floor you. He wasn't a punk either. Just an alternative, dresses how he pleases kind of guy.

As he sat waiting for her, he thought about where she'd gone and why Danny had given her an evil look. Had they fallen out? Where they still going to the Ball together?

"You ready to go?"

Sirius turned his head to face her and say he was, when he saw what she was wearing. She looked absolutely gorgeous, from her lemon and flower print jacket to her ripped jeans to her white flats and bag. Her black hair was ruffled and tied back, deliberately messy, and her chocolate eyes stood out amongst lashings of black eye make-up.

"Sirius?"

"Er, yeah, sorry," he grinned, "I'm ready."

"Come on then," she walked to the door, waiting for him to follow.

"You look really nice, by the way."

"Thanks," she flashed him a smile, and they went to Hogsmeade, stopping at the Headmaster's office on the way to get a Portal Key so they could get there.

"I need to go to my Grandfather's shop to pick up the chocolates I ordered for the tables for the Ball, and the post office to send a letter for the Headmaster. And that party shop at the far end of the High Street to get some table covers and stuff."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Not really. Oh, just Zonko's. When I went in a few weeks ago the man there said he would be getting some new stuff in, so I want to try them out."

"Come on then." She took his hand and dragged him to the other end of the high street. "If we start up here," she explained, "we can work our way back so we don't have to walk more than we have to."

Sirius just nodded, not hearing anything she said, focusing on nothing but how warm and just right it felt for Trinity's delicate hand to be in his larger, masculine one.

They went into the party shop, and picked up the last of the table decorations that had been ordered, and then to the post office.

Trinity opened the door to Honeydukes and wandered in, Sirius close behind her. He looked around, thinking how many millions of times he'd been in here, and not once had he seen Trinity or realised that the owner's granddaughter was the most stunning thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Grandfather?" she called, smacking Sirius as he laughed at the formal address.

"Hel?" the old man appeared wiping his spectacles before putting them back on and inspecting his granddaughter. "Is that you?"

Smiling, she hugged him and listened to him tell her, once again, that she'd grown so much since he'd last seen her and that she needed to eat something because she was looking ever so thin.

After insisting she was fine, she introduced him to Sirius.

"Yes, I've seen you before. You come in here quite regularly with about three or four other boys. Once of them's quite greedy."

"Yeah," Sirius grinned, "That's Peter."

"I'm Orestes Honeyduke, Hel's Grandfather," he extended his hand and Sirius shook it.

"Right…" Trinity looked at the two, changing the subject, "Are the chocolates ready?"

"Oh, of course, they're through here," Al walked into the stockroom, pointing them out to the

"You're having a laugh?" Trinity looked at the four massive Honeydukes bags waiting for her. "I can't carry all those."

"I bet you're glad you brought a strong young man to help you, then," the old man looked at Sirius.

Trinity just smiled at her Grandfather.

"What about my costume? You said it had arrived?"

"Yes, but only one package has come, the other two haven't."

"Oh," Trinity's face fell, but she said sweetly, "Can I go see it?"

"Of course, it's in your room."

"You wanna come, Sirius?"

"Er, sure."

Trinity led him up the stairs to above the shop. He followed her into a light, airy, lilac decorated room. In one corner, on a plush seat, was a big cream box that was tied with string.

Clapping her hands excitedly, she picked it up and untied the string.

"You're not allowed to see it," she said to Sirius, who had been watching her as he stood by the window.

Rolling his eyes, he looked out the window at Hogsmeade, never having seen it from this angle before. "Have you finished yet?" he asked her, when the rustling of tissue paper ceased.

"Yeah…" she said dismayed.

"What's the matter?"

"It's not my costume," she pouted.

"They've sent you the wrong one?"

"No…they've sent me my hat, but not my dress."

"Well, your Grandfather said it would come on Thursday, that's tomorrow. You can pick it up on Friday when we come to Hogsmeade. Or I'll pick it up if you don't come."

Smiling at him, she nodded, tying the string back together.

"So, are we taking this?" Sirius stood up, his hand resting on the box.

"Yeah," Trinity went to pick it up, but Sirius stopped her.

"I'll carry it, you've got enough stuff already."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before we go back? We've got loads of time."

Trinity looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Sure. Shall we leave everything here, and we'll get them before we go back?"

"Yeah," Sirius piled the boxes on the floor by her bed. "Your room's really nice, by the way."

"Thanks," she blushed, still not used to his constant compliments.

"Grandfather?" she called as they came back into the shop. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

"Right," Orestes was weighing out huge chunks of special Honeyduke's fudge for the counter.

"We've left everything upstairs, we'll come back and get them soon."

Nodding, he watched Sirius open the door for his granddaughter, smiling to himself.

* * *

"What do you want to drink?" Sirius asked her as she slipped into a booth.

"Oh…can I just have Pumpkin Juice. Gosh it's hot in here."

Sirius ordered her Pumpkin Juice and a cold Butterbeer for him. Waiting for them, he saw Trinity in the mirror above the bar as she took her jacket off, revealing a little white camisole, and he noticed more than a few men in there watching her.

"There you go," Sirius set Trinity's drink on the table, and slipped into the seat opposite her, moving round so he was closer, still conscious of the face that she was being watched by some quite shady people.

"Thanks," she took a sip, half-aware of how close he was to her.

"So…what are you and Danny going dressed as on Saturday?"

"Oh, erm, I'm not going with Danny any more."

"Why not?" Sirius noticed she didn't meet his eye.

"I realised he wasn't as nice as I thought he was."

"Who are you going with, then?"

"I'm not. Well, sort of. I'm just gonna go and have some fun."

"You could come with me."

"You're going with Anna Bevan. Anyways, I'm going to be a pirate with you four. Five, including Anna."

"And Mariella. She's going with James."

"Not Lily?"

Sirius just raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you think?"

"Did Remus ask Jenny?"

"Yeah, he popped the question last night in the library," he grinned, "so they're going. So it looks like it'll be you and Peter."

"Great!" she sarcastically pulled a face.

"You really can't stand him, can you?"

"It's not that. He's just one of those people who I think just doesn't have a reason for being there. I mean," she explained as Sirius started laughing, "he's greedy and not very intelligent and he says the most stupid things. I don't understand how someone like him ends up being friends with you lot."

"He's not that bad," Sirius stuck up for his friend, although he found it hard not to crack a smile. "He's just not as bright as us three. Or as good-looking."

"Yeah." Trinity agreed without having realised she'd said anything.

As she did, she blushed furiously, as Sirius grinned openly.

"I just need to do something," she said, finishing her drink and getting up, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"Just outside." She then added, with an impish smile, "I'm going for a smoke. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Sirius watched her as she took her handbag and made her way to the door, smiling to himself as he stared at her rear.

'She really does look good in jeans,' he thought. Looking down at the remains of his Butterbeer, he didn't notice two men leave straight after her.

After ten minutes, she still hadn't come back. Sirius looked at his watch, frowning. She really had been gone a long time.

Picking her jacket up off the seat she had vacated, he walked outside, and looked for Trinity.

"Look, just leave me alone."

He heard her voice round the corner, coming from the alleyway between The Three Broomsticks and the Apothecary. As he walked towards the alley, his heart started beating faster as he heard a man's voice.

"No. You're coming with us."

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius saw the two men from the pub, recognising them as two fairly young Death Eaters that had been at a party his parents had thrown a while ago.

"What's it to you?" the other said cockily. "Leave us alone or there'll be trouble."

"Fine," Sirius shrugged, "Come on babe, you heard him. Let's go."

"No. The girl wants to stay here. We're in the middle of something."

"Yeah. She had nothing to do with you, so get lost."

"Well, she does have something do with me, actually. She's my girlfriend," Sirius said easily, "so I'm not going without her."

"And you are?" the taller one looked him up and down.

"Regulus Black," he replied, pretending to be his Death Eater-obsessed little brother.

"Black?" the two men looked at each other. "Oh. In that case, you'd better go."

And with that, they stepped back to let Trinity go past, and Sirius took her hand in his as she reached him, leading her away swiftly.

Sirius didn't look back as they walked away, but he was certain they were watching him and Trinity.

"You okay?" Sirius put an arm around her waist to steady her, as he saw she was quite shaky. "Here," he produced her jacket, which she graciously took and put on. When she had, he put his arm back around her, and walked her to Honeyduke's.

Just before she opened the door, she turned to him and said, faintly, "Please don't say anything to my Grandfather, or anyone else. I don't want anyone else to know"

"Of course. As long as you're okay."

Nodding, she took a deep a deep breath, to regain her composure, and then walked into the shop.

"You're back, than?" her Grandfather saw them as they walked in, standing on a ladder, rearranging a display.

"Yeah," Sirius said simply.

"Good."

They went up to her room to collect the bags and boxes. As he walked up the stairs behind her, Sirius noticed she was still a bit shaky.

"Sit down for a minute," he commanded her, helping her onto her bed.

"Thanks. Who's Regulus?"

"My little brother. The next Death Eater in the Black Family."

"Ah." Trinity could sense a slight tone of remorse in his voice, and decided not to press any further. "Do you want to go?" she changed the subject, standing up slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep," she nodded, picking up some stuff.

He did the same, and they walked downstairs carrying them. Sirius grabbed three of the Honeyduke's bags waiting for them, leaving only one for Trinity.

"Are you sure you're okay with those?" she looked uncertainly at him, "I can carry them, if you want."

"No," he dismissed her, "I'll be fine."

"Okay…I just need to get some lemon drops for the Headmaster, as a thank you for letting me come here in school hours."

Nodding Sirius went to the front of the shop to wait for her.

"Grandfather?" she came through to the front with the rest of the bags, "Can I take a box of lemon drops for the Headmaster?"

"Of course. Oh, there's a box of Exploding Viennese truffles there, they're samples. I might sell them in the shop, but I want you to try them and tell me what you think of them."

"These?" she lifted up a big box of chocolates from behind the counter, looking at the tag on them. "What do they do?"

"They explode in your mouth, Hel. It's really creamy and chocolaty, but I'm not sure if the chocolate's too thick."

"Oh, okay. I'm going now, Grandfather, I'll see you later."

"Okay," Orestes got down off the ladder. You coming this weekend?

"Oh, I'm going home at half term, but I'll come and see you, give you a hand and stuff."

"Okay sweetheart," her Grandfather kissed her cheek, walking with her to the door. "Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

He opened the door for her, and said to Sirius as he walked out, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Black. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"How did he know I was Sirius Black?" he said as soon as they were out of the shop.

"Hmm? Oh, Grandfather knows everything."

"Right…" Sirius thought, wondering, if he did know everything, if her grandfather knew he was absolutely in love with Trinity.

They walked through Hogsmeade to the Activation Site, talking every now and again. Just before Trinity activated the Portal Key, she said to Sirius, "Thanks for everything Sirius."

"I should be the one thanking you, for bringing me to Hogsmeade."

"I don't just mean that. I mean for the thing back there at The Three Broomsticks. You didn't have to step in, but you did."

"If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else, Trinity."

She grinned shyly at him, and said, "You can call me Trins, you know, like Rems and James do."

"Ok, Trins."

"I mean it though, Sirius, thank you." She kissed his cheek, her face turning red.

Pausing a moment, Sirius just looked at her, then tilted his face towards hers, capturing her lips with his.

They were as soft as he'd dreamt, but it felt like nothing he'd ever imagined. Kissing her felt, just, right, and he felt he could kiss her forever, that he wanted to kiss her forever.

However, when he realised she didn't kiss him back, he opened his eyes to see Trinity's chocolate ones wide open, taken aback by his actions. He pulled away, just watching her for a reaction.

After a second, she pulled him back towards her, kissing him with force.

After what seemed like forever, Trinity broke the kiss, clearing her throat and saying quietly, "We'd better go or we'll miss lunch."

She pressed the Portal Key and they found themselves just outside the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey y'all!

What do you think, then? Please tell me, I've not had any feedback, so please review after reading this as I'm desperate to know whether or not you like this story. It's a bit discouraging, really, when you're writing a fic and no one wants to leave a review.

I hope you like this chapter, though, I enjoyed writing it.

I've written a chapter that'll be like Chapter 40 or something, and am really please with where it'll be going, but because no one's reviewing, I don't think I'll even make Chapter 10 as I've not got any encouragement.

Again, Please R&R and I'll post Chapter 4 soon,

Loadsa love,

Serenity x.


	4. The Hallowe'en Ball

**The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 4: The Hallowe'en Ball**

* * *

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome. Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

I came to have a party

Open off the Bacardi

Feeling so hot tamale

Boy, I know you watchin' me

So what's it gonna be?

Purple taking me higher

I'm lifted and I like it

Boy, you got me inspired

Baby, come and get it

If you're really feelin' me

'Cause it's my night

No stress, no fights

I'm leavin' it all behind

No tears, no time to cry

Just makin' the most of life

Everybody is livin' it up

All the fellas keep lookin' at us ('cause)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinnin' the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da, da, da, da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da, da, da, da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

You like this and you know it

Caution, it's so explosive

Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion

Baby, come and get it

Let me give you what you need

It's a special occasion

Mimi's emancipation

A cause for celebration

I ain't gonna let nobody's drama bother me

'Cause it's my night

No stress, no fights

1I'm leavin' it all behind

No tears (no tears), no time to cry

Just makin' the most of life

Everybody is livin' it up

All the fellas keep lookin' at us ('cause)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinnin' the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da, da, da, da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da, da, da, da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

'Cause it's my night (it's my, it's my night)

No stress, no fights

I'm leaving it all behind

No tears (no tears), no time to cry

Baby, I'm making the most of life

Everybody is livin it up (I said everybody)

All the fellas keep lookin at us (lookin at us)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da, da, da, da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da, da, da, da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

This is my night

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

_It's Like That By Mariah Carey

* * *

_

"Trins?"

Remus went after Trinity at the end of the day, as they just finished Charms.

"Hey Rems," she stopped to give him time to catch her up.

"You going for dinner now?"

"Er, no I've got an entire essay to do."

"You want us to wait for you?"

"No, you go down, I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Sirius and I have to do it, so I'll go down with him."

"You two seem to be getting on quite well together lately," Remus commented as they walked slowly towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I know," she smiled.

"Trins!" he looked at his friend, "You're not starting to fancy him, are you?"

Laughing, she said, "Rems, we're just friends."

"Ok then…" Remus heard someone call his name from behind, and he turned round to see Sirius running towards them.

"Hey! Where did you two go?" a sweaty Sirius panted, trying to catch his breath. "I've run all the way from the seventh floor."

"Sorry Padfoot, we were just talking. We just forgot."

"Hmn!" Sirius sniffed, pretending to be hurt. "So, what are we doing tonight?" he looked at Remus, his arm finding its way round Trinity's waist.

It didn't escape Remus' notice, nor did Trinity brushing it away hastily.

"Erm, I don't know. Trins said something about an essay you've got to do …"

"Remember?" Trinity said quickly, "That Astronomy work we haven't finished. We've got the lesson tonight, so we can't really go to sleep."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I guess that means we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to go Marauding. Oh wait, it's Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Are you coming?" Sirius asked Trinity.

"I think so. I finished my Herbology essay last night, so I can come and pick up the rest of my costume."

"Great."

"What's this I hear about you asking Jenny to the Ball?" Trinity giggled as she saw Remus colour.

"Well, I, I asked her the other night."

"And what about me?" she joked with him. "I'm devastated."

Remus laughed as he playfully smacked Trinity's arm.

"Are you ready to go?" James called to them from his seat by the fire as they entered the Common Room.

"It's just you, me and Wormtail," Remus informed him. "Trins and Padfoot have some work they've got to finish?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Astronomy."

"Okay. Well, actually, Moony, it's just you and me. Wormtail's got some work to do as well, so he's in the library."

"Do you know he's going with Rachel Brookes? The fifth year? They're not going dressed the same as us."

"Right. Actually, while us three are here, what are we going as for the ball?"

"Pirates, remember."

James looked at Sirius, shaking his head.

"I know that, Padfoot, I meant like costumes."

"Like who's gonna be captain, first mate, all that?" Trinity asked.

"Exactly."

"Bagsy Captain!" Sirius raised his hand.

"Okay, then…" Trinity rolled her eyes, and said, "I don't care what I am, but I've got a big hat with plumes."

"I guess that makes you second Captain or Deputy or whatever," James pondered.

Ignoring his friend, Remus said, "I'll be first mate, then."

"And I'll be one of those people with binoculars," James grinned gorgeously, "Y'know, those ones that keep watch-out up in little circle things above the mast."

"You mean a telescope?" Trinity snorted at him.

"Er, yeah."

"Right, come on then, we've got work to do Trins," Sirius took her by the arm and began leading her away.

"See you guys later," she waved at James and Remus as they headed to his dorm room.

"I thought you were going to the library?" Remus said doubtfully.

"We are," Sirius thought quickly as he spoke. "We're just, erm –"

"We need to get our books and stuff first, Rems."

"Oh, right."

Trinity tutted at him in disbelief as they made their way up the boys' stairs.

"What?"

"I can't believe you sometimes," she tried not to grin; "you nearly blew our cover then."

"But you stepped in and saved me," Sirius leant in to capture her lips, but she turned her head away and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Wait until we're upstairs," she put her hand to his chest.

"Just you wait!" Sirius laughed as his arms wrapped round her waist, already undoing the bottom few buttons on her blouse.

Not bothering to stop him, Trinity opened the door to his dorm room, her body tingling as Sirius' fingers brushed her exposed tummy.

"Guys?"

Sirius' hands automatically let go of her shirt and the two moved apart.

"Wormtail? I thought you were doing work in the library?"

"No, I decided to do it here instead." Peter looked sceptically at them. "What are you two doing?"

"We've got some Astronomy to finish."

"Right…" Peter turned back to his work with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius moved towards his desk, sending a pointed look to Trinity as he did so.

She simply shrugged, not sure what to do, picking up some books from off his bed.

"Where d'you wanna go then?" Sirius asked as soon as they were out of the dorm room, annoyance clear on his face.

"Well…" Trinity thought for a moment. "I suppose we could go to the Astronomy Tower."

"There's a class up there until nine."

"I don't know where we should go then."

"The library?" Sirius suggested, looking at her through his floppy fringe.

Smiling at him, she pushed the hair out of his pale, grey eyes. "Good idea. Let's go."

They walked through the nearly empty Common Room, unaware of James and Remus, who were sat in their sofa by the fire, watching them.

"Your hair really suits you black, by the way."

"Thanks," Trinity smiled at the compliment. "I suppose it matches yours."

"It's really nice. It makes you look foreign, almost."

"Well, my Mum's side are originally from Italy."

"The Honeydukes?"

"No, my Grandmother. She married into the family, but she was Italian."

"Oh."

Sirius was silent for a moment.

"So…"

She looked at him expectantly.

"Are we going to the library to actually do this work?" Sirius gestured towards the books they were carrying.

"Why else would we be going there?" Trinity asked, faking innocence.

Grinning, Sirius then said, "You want me to carry those?"

She handed him the Astronomy books with a smile, adding, "If you think you're gonna get what you want by offering to carry stuff for me, it won't work."

"I know…but it's a start."

Rolling her eyes, Trinity felt Sirius' free hand grasp hers. Feeling comfortable with it, she didn't snatch hers away.

When they got to the library, they found a quiet, secluded table, near the section.

"No one ever comes here," Sirius said knowingly as he pulled a chair out for Trinity.

"Why do I get the feeling you come here quite often?" she teased him.

"It's quiet, so I can get my work done without my large fan club disturbing me."

"Yeah, nice try Black. You're not very convincing," she giggled. She arranged the books on the table, along with her quill and a moderate-length scroll on which their essay was written on.

"Come here," Sirius pulled her, and her chair, closer towards him, until they were right next to each other.

He put his arm round her and leaned in to kiss her.

Trinity closed her eyes as their lips met. After a moment she felt his tongue part her lips, then touching hers. His other arm came round her and he pulled her towards him. Sirius started removing her shirt, popping the buttons open with deft fingers. He traced the tiny embroidered flowers on her bra, kissing her soft, olive skin.

Everything was silent, apart from breathy sighs and gasps every now and then from the two. Then, the sounds of heeled footsteps on the stone floor could be heard, and Trinity looked at Sirius. They broke apart briefly, Trinity pulling her shirt together so she was covered up. The footsteps stopped at a bookcase near them, and after a minute's silence, they began again, this time fading as the person walked away.

Grinning, Trinity noticed her shirt was missing a button.

"Do you think we should do this essay?" Sirius looked a bit put out.

"It's done," Trinity smiled at him, pushing the scroll towards him. "I finished it yesterday afternoon."

Sirius looked at her as she pushed a loose strand of black hair out of her eyes.

"You really are good, aren't you?"

She just smiled.

"Trinity?" Mariella, James' date for the Ball, popped her head round the end of a bookcase. "I thought it was you I heard."

"Oh, hi Mariella," Trinity sat up, attempting to hide her open shirt. "Is everything all right?"

"Could you just come and help me with something? I'm talking to the elves from the kitchens and they're not entirely sure about the table settings."

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec."

As Mariella turned to walk away, Trinity got up, quickly fastening her shirt back up. She then made to walk away, and Sirius thought she'd forgotten him, when she turned round.

"Meet me at half ten at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower stairs," she whispered quickly.

Sirius nodded and winked at her before collecting their belongings and heading back to his dorm room to get ready for the Astronomy lesson.

"Where've you been?" Remus asked him as soon as he entered the dorm room.

"In the library with Trins."

"Why aren't you with her? You've got Astronomy later on."

"What is this?" Sirius looked at his fellow Marauders angrily, unable for his white vest. "Twenty questions?"

"You two fallen out?"

"No," Sirius found it under his pillow. Throwing his uniform on the floor, he put it on and chucked himself on his bed.

"Wake me up at half nine."

"But your lesson doesn't start till eleven."

"I know, Prongs. I want to have a shower first and get ready."

"But it's just an Astronomy lesson," Remus said.

"Is this to do with Trinity?" Peter asked dumbly.

James and Remus both looked at him as though he had said the most stupid thing possible, which really he had. Sirius simply ignored him.

"Well, we're going to hang out in the Common Room. We'll be back up at half nine," James smiled at his friend as Remus followed him out.

"Wormtail?"

"Yeah?" Peter looked up from the book he was trying to read. "Oh, right."

Rolling his eyes at Peter, Sirius adjusted his pillow until he was comfortable, and had a quick nap.

Trinity arrived first, having changed from her own clothes into her school uniform, ready for the Astronomy lesson. Sitting down on the plush Astronomy sofas, she crossed her legs and waited for Sirius.

A few moments later, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps tramping up the steps, and then Sirius appeared at the door. He was wearing his uniform too, she saw, and she beamed at him as he walked towards her.

He sat down next to her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Been here long?" he said gruffly as he played with a black ringlet that had fallen out of her messy chignon.

"Just got here," Trinity just managed to get out.

Sirius couldn't help but grin at how breathy her voice was.

"So, this Astronomy essay," he said purposefully, trying not to smirk as Trinity's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Are you sure we've covered everything? 'Cause I was thinking maybe we should have put something about the smaller moons of Jupiter."

Unsure what to say, Trinity just stared, agape, her eyes watching his grey ones, which were focusing on the curl he was still playing with.

Pushing his hand away from her hair, Trinity grabbed him and pulled him towards her, kissing him avidly.

Sirius' arms instantly wrapped around her slim waist as he kissed her back with equal force, his hands resting momentarily on her rear. He began unzipping her skirt, but he became side-tracked as Trinity started unbuttoning her shirt.

He decided instead to assist her, and began undoing the buttons from the bottom. When they were all undone, Sirius pulled it off her shoulders, revealing a rather skimpy, almost non-existent purple and black embroidered lace bra.

Getting excited, Sirius managed to tear his eyes from her impressive cleavage long enough to kiss her once more.

"Sirius…" Trinity said faintly into his ear as he planted a torrent of rough kisses from her neck to her cleavage.

He stopped at the right cup of her bra, and his hand slid inside, seizing one breast.

At her sharp intake of breath and her hand's gripping his shirt, Sirius found he was becoming increasingly hard.

His eyes met Trinity's, and he could tell she had realised as well. Adjusting to their position, she grinned wickedly at him as she ground her hips into his erection, producing a spontaneous moan from Sirius.

"That's payback for talking about the essay," she murmured as she positioned herself on top of him, sitting in his lap. She began relieving him of his shirt, kissing the exposed flesh as she did so.

"Now, tonight we should be able to see the constellations Pavo and Apus, amongst others."

The sound of Professor Sinistra's voice made them freeze momentarily.

"Are we never not gonna get interrupted?" Sirius groaned irritatedly as he pulled away from Trinity.

Blushing, she sat up and quickly fixed her clothes, before grabbing her quill and a piece of rough parchment.

"But I thought it was only seen in Winter?" she said loudly to Sirius as the Professor and the handful of students she had been talking to came into sight.

"No," Sirius caught what she was doing. "You're getting it mixed up with Corona Borealis. The Corona Austrina can be seen every solstice."

"Oh…" Trinity pretended to scribble something down.

"Ah!" Professor Sinistra looked at the two. "Early students! Just what I like to see! Ten points to Gryffindor for eagerness! Now, let's get started, we have a lot of work to get through this lesson."

"I wonder how many points we'd get if she'd seen what we were up to," Sirius whispered into her ear as he sat down next to her, the rest of the class around them settling down.

Grinning widely, Trinity blushed as their hands found and gripped each other, hidden by their scarlet robes.

"I can't wear that!" Jenny shrieked as Trinity pulled a skimpy pirate wench costume off a rack.

"Why not? It'd look incredible on you."

"Yeah," she laughed, "what there is of it."

"What about this?" She picked out a red velvet gypsy dress, reading the tag on it. "Pirate princess?"

"That's perfect," Jenny took it off her and went to try it on.

"What about you, Mariella?"

"Erm…" Mariella browsed through a few rails of costumes. "This one?"

"Oh, that's perfect!"

Trinity looked it over. It consisted of a black corset with white gorgeous gypsy sleeves, a red sash and tiny black jagged skirt.

"You need some boots with them, you know." She went over to the accessories section, and chose some black leather, spiky heeled boots. "And a headband."

Handing Mariella a black velvet headband, the boots, a skull necklace and a toy sword, she sent her to the dressing room to try it on.

Waiting for them, Trinity looked at the male section, wondering what costumes the boys had got.

"Trinity?" Jenny called her.

"Oh my God, that looks gorgeous," Trinity said, "Rems' be speechless when he sees you."

Blushing, Jenny adjusted the shoulders of the dress. "It won't sit right here."

"It's supposed to be off-the-shoulder," Trinity grinned at her.

"Oh. Is that alright?"

"Yeah…you could do with a belt, though. And some really nice shoes. Wait here."

Once Jenny was all ready, Mariella came out to have a look.

"Jen, that looks fantastic," she agreed with Trinity.

"What about you?" Jenny looked at the outfit she'd chosen. "That outfit really suits you."

"You've done well," Mariella beamed at Trinity. "What about your costume?"

"Oh, I've already sorted mine. To be honest, it's a little more risqué than yours."

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous, as always."

Trinity's cheeks reddened at Jenny's compliment.

"Come on then, let's go get these."

"You wanna go to the Three Broomsticks after?"

"Erm…" Trinity thought about the last time she went in there. "I'm going to find the guys, see if they've got they're stuff sorted for tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she made her way to the door. "I'll see you back at school?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"Hey," Trinity squeezed Sirius' rear as she spotted him outside Zonko's.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Come here," she took his hand, leading him to a quiet, empty, secluded place at the side of the joke shop.

"Where've you been?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her.

"With Jenny and Mariella getting their stuff for tomorrow."

"Oh."

There was silence then as Sirius pulled her in for another kiss, deepening it by exploring her mouth with his tongue. Sirius had just found the bottom of the sexy pink halterneck top she was wearing and was sliding his hands underneath it when he heard someone calling him.

"Padfoot?"

"Shit," Trinity jumped back, wiping lipgloss off Sirius's mouth.

They emerged from the side of Zonko's to find Remus and James eyeing them suspiciously.

"Where did you go?"

"We were just talking," Trinity said innocently with puppy-dog eyes.

"Right…you getting anything, Padfoot?"

"I was just about to," he muttered.

"What?"

"No, I went the other day."

"Ok," Remus and James obviously hadn't heard him. "We have to get our costumes."

"I still can't believe you've not got your costumes ready," Trinity sat down in a chair, waiting for the boys to get changed.

"Well, we weren't sure we were gonna go as pirates, Trins," James said from behind the curtain.

"Well, I've been sorted for ages."

"That's 'cause you're a girl."

"Whatever, Sirius!"

"Trins, I'm not sure about this."

"Rems, you'll look gorgeous, now get out here."

She smiled proudly at him when he came out of his cubicle.

"You look awesome, Rems."

He was wearing a plain white pirate shirt, a black waistcoat, trousers and boots with pirate turn-ups.

"Will you lace this up for me?" He pointed to the black threading on

Trinity laughed when she saw what she'd made him wear. He looked funny, but he was a fantastic pirate.

She'd picked his costume specifically so it matched Mariella's. He had black and white striped shorts, a white shirt, black waistcoat and red velvet sleeveless overcoat.

"Wait a minute," Trinity went to get something. When she came back, she had with her an eye patch, a sword, a clip-on earring and a strip of rag to match his shorts, which she tied round his forehead.

She simply beamed at him.

"Looks okay?" he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, definitely. Leave your hair alone." Trinity giggled, "you need to put your hat on," knowing he wouldn't want to cover up his hair.

James pulled a face at her.

"What about you, Padfoot? Hurry up."

"I'm really not sure about this, guys," Sirius shouted.

"Whatever!" James yelled back. "Get out here."

Sirius reluctantly pulled the curtain back and stepped out, looking unsure of his outfit.

"You look great, Padfoot," Remus assured him.

"Yeah," James agreed, "You make fine."

Raising an eyebrow at them, he looked in the mirror.

He then turned to Trinity.

Trinity, meanwhile, hadn't said a thing. She was just watching Sirius. He looked mighty fine in the costume she'd picked for him. She decided, on his behalf, on a white frilly shirt, a black velvet overcoat with gold buttons and red detail, matching trousers. He'd put his leather boots on over the top of the trousers, along with boots covers. Trinity had also given him an eye patch and a big triangle pirate hat.

"What do you think, Trins?"

Trinity nodded, not trusting herself with words.

"Get changed, then Padfoot, and then we'll go," Remus took control of the conversation, aware of Trinity's sudden dumbness. "We'll get our swords on the way out."

Trinity was waiting in the queue with Sirius, James and Remus, when she spotted a necklace that would complement her costume perfect.

"You wearing that with your costume?" James looked at the choker.

"Yeah, my costume's got a load of turquoise in."

Sirius imagined her in a tiny little turquoise wench's costume, next to him in his captain's costume.

"Has Anna got her costume, Padfoot?" James interrupted his daydream, and although he was angry at the disturbance, he was also glad – after all, a hard-on in the middle of a fancy dress shop probably wouldn't be the best thing.

"Erm, yeah. I think so."

"You don't sound very excited," Remus pointed out.

Sirius just looked at his fellow Marauder.

"Padfoot not interested in a girl?" James feigned shock.

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Do we need to get anything else?" Remus changed the subject, raising a knowing eyebrow at James.

"I just need to pick my costume up from my Grandfather's shop."

"Right. Anywhere else?"

"How a drink before we go back to school?" James suggested. "We could go to the Leaky Cauldron. The Three Broomsticks will be absolutely snided."

"Good idea."

It was finally the night of the ball, and after three hours in the morning decorating the Great Hall, a worn-out Trinity came into the boys' dorm room to check up on them.

"How you guys doing?" she lay on Sirius' bed, "You gonna get ready soon?"

"Just gotta have a shower," James got his costume out of the wardrobe and hung it up on the back of the dorm room door, "then put this beast on, and I'm done."

Laughing at him, Trinity lay back on the bed, inspecting her newly painted gold nails.

A short while later, the bathroom door opened and, along with a small cloud of steam, Sirius emerged. With nothing but a towel loosely hung round his waist to give him some dignity, he was absolutely stunning. His wet black hair was stuck to his head, causing trickles of water down his back. His wet fringe fell in his eyes and every now and again he would shake his head to move it away.

He stopped at his bed when he saw Trinity laying there, her eyes transfixed on his body. They just stood there looking at each other, a smirk clear on Sirius' face.

"You can touch, you know," he murmured as he leaned down to pick his vest up off under her pillow.

"You've got really long eyelashes, you know," he commented, making her smile, although she didn't allow herself to speak.

"Honestly. They look fake. Close your eyes," Sirius ordered.

As she did so, he leaned in and kissed her plump, cherry lips, smiling as he did so.

Shifting away, Trinity looked angry, but he just grinned triumphantly. Blushing, she closed her eyes, not daring to look at Remus and James.

"Where did Wormtail go?" Sirius appeared indifferent.

"He went to see Rachel, I think," Remus resumed what he was doing before the kiss, rooting round in a drawer for something.

"What you lost?"

"My earring. I can't find it anywhere. Have you seen it, Prongs?"

"Have you put it in a pocket or something?" James was no longer shocked by what had just happened, and went to Remus' wardrobe and picked out his costume. Checking the pockets, he found it wasn't in there.

"Nope, not here."

"Maybe it's in your shoes?" Sirius suggested.

Sure enough, Remus found it in the shoes he had bought.

"Well, I'm going to get ready now," Trinity informed them, jumping off Sirius' bed. "See you lot later."

"Where shall we meet you?" Remus asked her.

"The Common Room?"

"About half seven?"

"Yeah. Just before, Rems."

Trinity went to her dorm room, finding it empty. Somehow, the girls were getting ready with other girls, leaving Trinity's dorm all to herself.

Grinning, she looked at the clock. It read five past five.

'So I've got about an hour and a half, just under,' she calculated.

She ran a bath and poured some shimmering bath oil into the water, swirling it round until it turned into a sea of sugary pink bubbles. Stripping, she tied her head up into a messy side ponytail and stepped into the water. Laying down, she rested her head on a hand towel and closed her eyes.

After a while, Trinity thought about getting up, not sure what time it was. She got out and wrapped a towel around her, pulling the plug out of the bottom of the bath.

Getting dry and slathering on a load of rich body lotion, she went into the bedroom and proceeded to do her hair, now aware that she had about forty minutes to get ready.

With a swish of her wand, Trinity had silky, bouncy ebony curls. Applying her make-up, she emphasised her eyes with black eye make-up, as usual; but rather than black eyeliner, she opted for a gorgeous turquoise that stood out against the unusual brown colour her eyes were. She left her lipgloss on her dressing table and went to get dressed. Selecting a cheeky red lace-up mini-corset and g-string, Trinity put them on and took the boxes containing her costume out of the wardrobe. Clapping her hands in excitement, Trinity took the lid off the smallest box and took out a pair of turquoise mid-calf boots. She ran her fingers over the intricate embroidery and grabbed a pair of ankle-high stockings. She put them on, and then the boots, tying the elaborate burgundy ribbon that laced all the way up to the top.

The largest box was opened next, and Trinity put the gold mid-thigh length under-dress on. It was absolutely fantastic and made her feel sexy to boot, from the nude lining to the three-tiered skirt to the über-gorgeous bell sleeves. She adjusted the neckline so it hung off her shoulders, and then reached for the corset over-dress. It was a waist-cincher in the same turquoise embroidered silk brocade as the boots, with two sating lace-ups, ending in one big one at the back. Wrapping it around her waist, Trinity did the corset from the top downwards, the ribbon being the same as one her boots. She then smoothed down the gold tutu-style skirt and went to her jewellery box. The choker she had bought from the costume shop was there, and she picked it up along with a small diamond necklace, in the shape of a heart with a cross inside. She put them on, as well as a diamond bangle, and a massive turquoise and clear diamond ring, which her grandfather had bought her for her sweet sixteenth.

Looking at the clock, it was now twenty past seven. She took the lid off the last box, lifting her hat out of the box. It was, quite simply a work of art, a turquoise brocade boat-shaped pirate hat with gold trim to match her under-dress, a burgundy bow and lavish turquoise and burgundy feathers at the back. She put the weighty hat on and applied her lipgloss, ending up with a luscious, glossy peachy-coloured pout. Slipping her lipgloss under her hat, she checked herself one last time in the mirror and left to meet the guys and their dates.

Remus, Jenny, Sirius, Anna, James and Mariella sat in the otherwise empty Common Room, waiting for Trinity. Everyone else, including Peter and Rachel, were already in the Great Hall.

Looking at the large clock above the main fireplace, Remus wasn't worried. It was only half past seven; the meal wasn't until eight, so there was plenty of time.

"You guys all down there?" Trinity called from the top of the stairs as she adjusted her neckline.

"Come on, Trins, we're never gonna get there if you don't hurry up."

"Sorry I'm a bit late."

"Just get down here, we're…" Remus trailed off as Trinity appeared at the top of the stairs.

Everyone just looked at her, and she started to feel a little self-conscious as they didn't say anything.

"You look amazing," James got up to escort her down the rest of the steps. He hugged her, as did Remus, and then Sirius got up and walked towards her.

With a glint in his eyes, he took her hand and kissed it, whispering, "My lady."

Snatching her hand away, Trinity's eyes fell on Anna, who was watching them both with a cold stare.

"You look lovely Anna," she smiled nicely, even though she knew her wouldn't reciprocate in the same way, if at all.

"Thanks," she said shortly, declining to comment on Trinity's costume, and its obvious complementary nature with Sirius', especially the plumed hat and her over-dress and his overcoat.

They walked down to the Great Hall, Trinity aware of Sirius' glances towards her, yet she was careful not to return them, not particularly wanting a catfight with Anna, although she was sure she'd win.

They got to the Great Hall just as everyone was sitting down at their House Tables, the guys on one side with their dates on the other, so they were opposite each other. All eyes were on them as they walked in, especially Sirius and Trinity.

Grinning, Trinity made her way to an empty seat, opposite Eugene Clements, a seventh year Gryffindor, dressed as a vampire, who obviously didn't have a date.

"You mind if I sit here?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Er, no, no, not at all," he looked up at her, at a loss for words.

She sat down opposite him and put her napkin on her lap, looking down the table. She absent-mindedly stopped at Sirius, and he looked at her for a moment, until she turned away.

When the meals were served, Trinity found she had a tomato and basil pasta dish, with red and yellow vegetables. She shared a pitcher of pumpkin juice with Eugene, who she found to be not only very intellectual, but also a fan of the same music as her. She was particularly surprised, and envious, that he'd gone to see The Killers at a secret gig somewhere in London during the Summer.

Once the meal was over, the dancing begun. Trinity was happy just sitting there watching.

After nearly an hour and a half, Eugene plucked up the courage to ask Trinity to dance. Love Shack by B-52s started playing, and she obliged happily, letting him take her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and hers ended up around his shoulders.

Sirius, meanwhile, ignored Anna's countless requests to dance, and sat at the Gryffindor table instead, watching. One particular couple caught his eye. Eugene was spinning Trinity, his Trinity, round the dance floor. She was smiling and laughing, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. His arms was around her waist, his hands inches away from her ass, and hers were flung round his neck, their bodies pressing together in a sickening fashion. Once the dance finished, he saw her whisper something in his ear.

"Thank you, Eugene," she grinned at him.

His eyebrows knitted in uncertainty.

She leaned in closer so he could hear her. "Thank you for the dance. If The Killers or any other Indie band comes on, you've got to promise me you'll dance with me."

Nodding, Eugene smiled at her, and kissed her hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

That was the last straw for Sirius. He stood up abruptly and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Trinity began dancing with James, who saw Sirius' little incident. He had been watching his friend all evening, watching how he never took his eyes off Trinity.

Trinity saw Sirius' retreating form just as he left the Great Hall.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked James as he spun her round.

He simply gave her a look.

"What?"

"It's not rocket science, Trins."

"Well, he's the one with the date, so what he's in a mood for, I've no idea."

"Go after him, Trins," James slowed down dancing until they stopped.

"Why do you and Remus always tell me to follow Sirius?"

"We just want to see you two happy."

She nodded and hugged James, kissing his cheek in the process.

"Go out the back way," he advised her, pointing towards a small door on the right hand side of the Great Hall.

Trinity found him outside in the inner gardens. He was sat on a marble bench, angels intricately carved into it, all alone, deep in thought. He held his hat in his lap, and his black hair had fallen into his eyes, but because he was thinking, he hadn't realised. She walked passed the couples kissing and cuddling on benches by the path, including Peter and Rachel, sitting down next to Sirius, who was interrupted from his thoughts. Looking at her, he took her hand in his and just sat there in silence, looking, thinking how small her delicate one looked in his larger, manlier one.

"What was that for, then, in there?" she asked, looking blankly at him.

"What was what?"

"Sirius…" Trinity looked at him as

"What were you dancing with Eugene fucking Clements for?"

"Is this what this is about?" Trinity laughed. "Don't be so childish, Sirius."

"I'm not being childish. He was all over you, groping you and everything. It was disgusting."

"For God's sake, Sirius. I've got no interest in Eugene Clements whatsoever. We were just dancing." She put her hand on his knee. "That's all."

Sirius felt a bit foolish. He kissed her lips, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Trinity put her hand over his, gently pulling it away. She looked at him with big brown eyes.

"Not here, Sirius. People can see."

"Come with me," his eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"What about Anna?" she looked up at him doubtfully.

"Fuck Anna, come with me."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the garden, up the side steps to Gryffindor Common Room. He kissed her once more when they were inside the deserted Common Room, picking her up and carrying her up the steps to the Marauders' dorm room.

"He's in his room, Wormtail said so," James led the way up to their dorm room, leaving his hat on a table in the Common Room.

"You think he's with Anna?"

"Not sure," James said unsurely, ruffling his hair. "At least he'd finally be getting over Trins."

"Maybe we shouldn't go in," Remus stopped at the door.

Rolling his eyes, James grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Padfoot, there you are, what -?" James stopped as he realised what Sirius, or rather, who, Sirius was doing.

A red-faced Trinity bit her lip and adjusted the hat sat to one side currently on her head, trying not to smile as Sirius just looked expectedly at them.

Remus surveyed the situation, not the least surprised. Trinity was laid out on Sirius' bed, Sirius on top of her, and from the looks of it, he was just about to undress her, the top buttons of her dress undone.

"You said you were just friends." Remus looked hurt that she'd lied to him.

"We are, technically," Trinity replied, turning red.

"That's not what friends do," Remus tried to look angry, although he knew he would smile at any moment.

"Moony, that's not fair," Sirius stuck up for her as he tried to rebutton his shirt.

"You're just as bad, Padfoot," James said, latching onto what Remus was doing.

"Look," Trinity tried to explain, "we don't think this is gonna last very long. It's just a bit of fun. That's why we didn't say anything."

"Did you?" James looked at Sirius.

Sirius just looked at Trinity. "Did we?"

"Yeah," she knitted her eyebrows. "Didn't you?"

"No."

"Oh."

Sirius stood up, adjusting his clothes, then quickly left the room.

"Go after him," Remus ordered Trinity.

Nodding, she got up, helped by James, and started to go after Sirius.

"Wait," James called after her. "You need to know where he is."

He went to his bedside table to get the Marauder's Map, but Trinity said on her way out, "I know where he'll be."

"You two really angry?" she said as she reached the door.

"What do you think?" Remus grinned at her. "And do your top up," he called after her.

"Sirius?"

Trinity walked unsteadily up the rickety back stairs to the Astronomy Tower, aware Professors Storm and Vector were patrolling the main ones for mischievous students.

"Sirius?" she called again.

"What?" was the curt response she got from him.

Looking around the classroom she found herself in, she could see a figure sat on the ledge looking out at the stars, exactly where Sirius had shown her the constellations that night.

She sat down next to him.

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not like anything."

Sighing, Trinity laid her head on his shoulder, a little hurt when he leaned away, not wanting her to.

"Look," she sat up straight, getting a little cross. "I didn't say anything bad in there, Sirius."

When he didn't say anything, or even look at her, she sighed angrily and looked out at the star-spangled sky with frustration.

She took off her hat and set it on the floor by the low sofa. She was taken by surprise when her lipgloss fell down, having forgotten it was there. It rolled across the room towards one of the many ledges, and Trinity lunged towards it, trying to grasp it. Sirius grabbed her, not wanting her to fall off, and magicked her lipgloss into his hand with the aid of his wand.

Handing her lipgloss back to her, Sirius put his wand back into his pocket.

"Thanks," she smiled at Sirius.

Sat down on the floor next to him, she applied a coat of lipgloss and put the tube by her hat. Fiddling with her hair, she didn't know what to say.

"Sirius…"

He looked at her, her dark, perfect hair covering her dark, perfect eyes; she was chewing her bottom lip. She was stunning. Even more so than normal. He captured her lips with his, ignoring the stickiness of her lipgloss. Holding her head in his hands, Sirius pushed through her lips with his tongue, finding his way into her mouth.

Trinity ran her fingers through Sirius' black hair, gripping it forcefully as the kiss deepened. Their tongues wrestling, Sirius took hold of her slim, bronzed thighs and pulled her onto his lap so she was sat astride him. Her arms wrapping round his neck, Trinity leaned in towards him, her low-cut top and his laced up one meaning her skin was in contact with his.

His hands found the neckline of her dress, and he pulled it down, revealing the corset she had underneath. He kissed her neck, and Trinity closed her eyes, her fingers still running through his hair. He undid her waist cincher and discarded it, leaving it in her under-dress, boots and underwear. Deciding it wasn't fair that she was getting undressed and he wasn't, Trinity skilfully eased his heavy overcoat off, and proceeded to unlace his shirt, not stopping until he was topless. She traced over his body with her fingers, from his muscular chest to his rippling six-pack. As her hands roamed his body, she could feel his muscles tighten and relax, mirroring his breathing. Leaning down to kiss his body, Trinity's long ebony curls brushed his bare skin, and Sirius felt himself go unbelievably hard. He heard a small gasp as Trinity felt his erection pushing into her lower stomach, and he became even more turned on.

"Lift your hair up," he managed throatily into her ear, his fingers pulling at the back of her corset. Cooperating, Trinity raked her hair up and waited expectantly until he'd finished undoing the back, which joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Surveying her already impressive breasts, Sirius' mouth formed a pout as he noticed the thin silver bar that went through her left nipple.

Seizing her left breast, he touched the bar, revelling in the cold sensation against her balmy skin.

"I didn't think you'd be the sort of girl to have your nipple pierced."

"And what sort of girl did you think I am?" Trinity replied teasingly, sucking on the top of his ear, the cold, hard of his earrings a strong contrast against her warm, full lips.

Sirius just smiled into her hair, inhaling her scent. She was driving him absolutely crazy.

Grinning impishly, Trinity took hold of his constraining trousers and undid them. Trying to remove them was proving a little difficult, especially because of his boot covers that came up to just below his knee. Crying frustratedly, Trinity gently smacked his chest with the palm of her hand.

Grinning, Sirius picked her up off the floor and carried her to the nearby sofa, laying her down on it. He then took his trousers off skilfully, along with his boots, covers and socks. Her face, and her mind, blank. Trinity looked up at Sirius, his gorgeous body right there, in touchable distance. She reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him on top of her and kissing him fervently, her hands slipping inside his boxer shorts. When she felt his erection, she suddenly went all weak and shaky. When Sirius realised, he grinned irresistibly at her, opting to take control of the situation. He reached under her dress and lifted it up over her, leaving her in nothing more than her tiny red g-string and the boots he'd already decided she was keeping on.

Taking her pierced nipple in his mouth, Sirius made Trinity give a loud, breathy moan, and her hands found his hair once again, her breathing becoming shorter and louder as Sirius circled her nipple with his tongue, licking and sucking and gently biting. Looking at what he'd done, Sirius saw her nipple was red and swollen, and he carried out the same assault on her right nipple.

"Sirius…" she said, her voice faint. "I want you."

Sitting up and looking her straight in the eye, Sirius just stared at her. 'She said it,' he thought. What he'd wanted her to say for ages, what she said in his dreams nearly every night.

Peeling her g-string down her thighs, Sirius spread her legs, his fingers outlining the strip of dark brown hair he'd uncovered. At his touch, Trinity arched her back, what felt like pure electricity surging through her body.

"Touch me," she managed, inaudible had he not been listening.

Doing as she instructed, he softly stroked the entrance to her most private part, careful not to graze her clitoris as he did so.

Gripping his boxer shorts, Trinity tugged at them until they came down. Somehow she managed to find the courage to overpower Sirius, mounting him and resting her hands on his broad, manly shoulders for balance.

He gripped her thighs, pulling her closer down onto him, and with one swift move, he'd entered her, and her grasp tightened, Trinity opting instead to wrap her arms round his neck and hold on, basking in the feel of his naked skin against her.

With expert thrusts, Sirius made Trinity moan and gasp involuntarily, and she rocked her hips against his, the two clinging onto each other as if nothing else mattered.

"S-Sir…" Trinity tried, but she was overcome by the intensity of everything. Sirius knew she was on the verge of orgasm, as was he. He touched her pierced nipple, holding it between a finger and thumb and massaging it until it hurt to touch it.

Seconds later, Trinity gripped his chest with as much force as she could, impulses of pleasure rippling through every nerve in her body as she came.

She collapsed briefly on top of Sirius, but she still ground her hips into his, aware he hadn't reached his yet. After a moment she had recovered, and began riding him, slow at first, then faster and faster until he came, filling her with his seed inside.

They lay there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Sirius leaned in to kiss her before pulling out of her.

With a contented sigh, he wrapped his arms around her for a moment, his head resting on the top of hers.

After a while just laying there, looking up at the stars, Sirius said, "We should probably think about going, Trins. James and Remus might be looking for us."

"Remus knows where we are," she smiled up at him. "You're right, though."

She slowly got up and dressed, putting on her underwear as Sirius slung his boxers, trousers and shirt on.

"Come here babe," he said, retrieving his wand from his trouser pocket.

Pointing his wand at her stomach, he recited a charm, then put it away.

"I'm not old enough to be a dad yet," he explained with a grin.

"I was gonna do that when I got back to my room," she smiled. "I left my wand there."

"You thought you were going back to your dorm room tonight?"

"Well…" she blushed and smiled simultaneously.

Grinning at her embarrassment, Sirius watched her as she put her under-dress on. Her hair, matted and damp with sweat, was stuck to her head, and she tried to run her fingers through it, lifting it up so cool air got to her neck.

"You wearing any of this?" Sirius pointed to the long-forgotten clothes left lying on the floor.

"Nope."

"Right." He got his wand back out and cast a spell. Seconds later, all the clothes disappeared, and Sirius took Trinity's hand, leading her down the back stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Trinity stated as they entered the dark, empty Common Room.

"You're coming back with me," he said as he guided her up the boys' stairs.

"Well, I'm really tired, after organising the ball and the actual ball. And of course," she added with a smile, "the evening's events."

"And we get to do it all over again," he grinned at her just as his hand found the doorknob.

Choosing not to say anything, Trinity found her stuff on the floor by Sirius' bed and allowed herself to be pulled onto his bed, stripped, and engaged in a repeat of what happened in the Astronomy Tower.

At about quarter to three, James and Remus arrived back in their dorm room, stopping when they saw the two asleep. Sirius was laid with his arms wrapped protectively around her, Trinity lying against his bare chest, looking especially satisfied.

"Guess they kissed and made up, then," Remus looked at them.

"Yeah," James noted the fact they both had no clothes on. "Looks like they did more than that."

Sniggering, the two got ready for bed, already thinking of the witty comments they could use the following morning.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey y'all!

Sorry I didn't update last Wednesday, like I said in one response to a reviewer that I would. I started writing, and thought I'd finished, but then I carried on writing, and then added some more and some more, but I'm happy with this now. I was going to put this into two chapters – the lead-up to the ball, and the ball itself – but then I thought I'd put it in one as I thought it flowed better this way.

And to be honest, I've put a lot of effort into this story, this chapter in particular, which took me from 9.45am, albeit with breaks in between to write, and no one seems to want to review. I am writing this at 11.21pm, and am on page 18, so you can see how long this has taken me. I'll admit I've started writing another two chapters, but so far they're both less than a page each, so I do devote a lot of my time to write this. All I ask is for a sentence or two in the form of a review to let me know what you think.

And I'm not sure if I'm gonna write any more of this story, or any of my other stories, because no one seems to be reviewing, so I'm starting to suffer from lack of encouragement, and each time I come to write some more of the story, I find I'm less and less enthusiastic about it.

But, to those who do review and enjoy the story so far, I hope this lives up to your expectations (if you have any, lol!)

Loadsa love,

Serenity x.


	5. The Morning After The Night Before

* * *

**The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 5: The Morning After The Night Before**

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome,

Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

Yeah, are you diggin' on me

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

I'm diggin' on you now baby,

Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love,

Yeah, wait a minute, wait a minute.

All the time I knew that you loved me,

Because you were always there,

Could I be that mistaken,

Believing that you really care.

In the presence of all my friends,

You stood there holding my hand,

And you promise me faithfully ,

That you will be my only man.

Yeah are you diggin on me,

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

I'm diggin' on you now baby,

Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love,

Yeah, wait a minute, wait a minute.

Every time I walk down the street with you,

I'm as proud as a girl can be,

Just to know that you are mine,

And all that good loving belongs to me.

In the presence of all my friends,

You stood there holding my hand,

And you promise me faithfully,

That you will be my only man.

Yeah, are you diggin' on me

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

I'm diggin' on you now baby,

Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love,

Yeah, wait a minute, play it for my Little Beaver.

In the presence of all my friends,

You stood there holding my hand,

And you promise me faithfully,

That you will be my only man.

Yeah, are you diggin' on me

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

I'm diggin' on you now baby,

Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love,

Yeah, wait a minute, your love is super, oh baby,

See I'm trying to tell you,

Your love is super duper,

Super, yes it is, yes it is,

Your love is,

Your love is super,

Are you diggin' on me 'cause I'm diggin' on you

I'm just trying to tell you,

Oh, this love is super duper,

Wait a minute.

_Super Duper Love By Joss Stone_

* * *

"Hey," Sirius smiled down at Trinity, who grinned back at him. He nuzzled her hair, breathing in her unique, natural scent.

"You two coming down to breakfast?" James asked, interrupting their own little world.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You and Moony going down now?"

"Yeah."

"Wait for us in the Common Room," Sirius said, his attention turned to Trinity, who was outlining the tattoo on his arm with her finger. Smiling affectionately at her, he forgot about James, and he kissed her.

Deciding to go to the Common Room, James motioned to Remus to come with him, and he called, "We'll see you two downstairs. Don't be too long."

As soon as the door closed, Sirius rolled Trinity on top of him, running his hands up her body until they reached her ass. She leaned down and planted a firm kiss on his lips, her hair falling into his face as she did so. Grinning into their kiss, Sirius whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Sitting back up, Trinity giggled, and began planting butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I'm nothing compared to you."

Grabbing her and pinning him underneath her, he caught her off guard, pressing his increasing erection into her inner thigh. When Trinity felt it, she moaned involuntarily, not expecting him to be so hard so quickly.

"Are you never not turned on?" she giggled as she leaned down to stroke his erect penis.

She felt him react to her touch, and she wriggled down the bed. Taking him in her mouth, she could feel him throbbing and she grinned up at him. Sucking and licking, she stroked his balls, teasing and coaxing him until she tipped him over the edge.

She felt his cum shoot down the back of her throat, and she swallowed every last bit, before leaning back up to kiss him.

"We'd better go," she said softly. "James and Rems will be wondering what we're up to."

"Oh," he laughed, "I think they'll have a fair idea what we're doing."

She rolled her eyes, and got up off his bed. Turning round, with no clothes on, she said, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Well, you can go down like that if you like," he said as he got up. "But if anyone tries to cop a feel, I will floor them."

"Aw, you're so sweet," she smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes and pecking his lips.

"Just magic what you want," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've not got my wand."

"I can fix that."

Sirius retrieved his wand from the drawer of his bedside table, and reciting a charm, he pointed his wand at his bed, where Trinity's wand appeared seconds later.

She picked it up and cast a spell until she had all the clothes she wanted. Sirius put on a pair of boxer shorts and a pair of jeans. His trademark dog collar came next, and he slung a white vest on, along with the black bracelets he loved wearing.

As he sat down on his bed to lace his boots up, he looked up at Trinity, who was just stepping into her panties. Looking up, her eye caught his through her ebony hair, and she rolled her eyes at him for leering at her. She slipped on a denim miniskirt and a white vest. Plonking herself down on the bed next to him, she picked up the green stilettoed, furry-topped boots and did up the gold buckles. Grabbing the green cropped cardigan she'd magicked earlier, she put it on and waited for him to finish doing his boots up.

"You ready?" Sirius looked up at her as he changed feet and began tying up his right boot.

"Yep," she replied with a grin. "Can't be bothered with make-up."

"You don't need it, you look gorgeous as you are."

With his boots done up, he took a blushing Trinity's hand and led her down to meet James and Remus for breakfast.

* * *

"Just look at them," Rebecca muttered distastefully to her friends as she watched Sirius and Trinity sat next to each other a little further up the table from her. "It's disgusting."

"Er...yeah. I've got to go Bex, I'll see you upstairs."

Choosing not to be a part of her discussion, Alice got up from her seat and left to their dorm room, followed closely by Lily.

"Humph!" Rebecca watched as they walked to the door of the Great Hall, smiling at Trinity as they passed her.

"They're even dressing alike now," she continued to the remainder of her audience. "White vests and everything," she pointed out, disgusted. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick."

She pulled a face as Sirius, his hand resting on her bare thigh, leaned in and whispered something in Trinity's ear, making her laugh.

Looking round, Trinity caught Rebecca's eye. Sensing the tense atmosphere, she quickly looked away, back at Sirius. Laughing at him, she handed him a napkin as he spilled orange juice down his top.

"Look what you've done!" she tutted, wiping the vest. "And it's white as well."

"Well, I'll just have to take it off," he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"She's even behaving like his mother," Rebecca continued a short way down the table. "They'll be making out next."

Sirius, who had heard everything she'd said, opened his mouth to tell her where to go, when James stopped him.

"Padfoot…leave it."

Glowering instead, Sirius thought for a minute, and then pulled Trinity in for a deep kiss. His hands found her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

James looked at Remus, and when they looked over at Rebecca, her face was an absolute picture. She really did look like she was going to throw up.

"Guys?" Remus said uncertainly, looking round. "People are starting to stare."

When they didn't hear him, James warned, "Come on now, break it up or I'll have to cool you two down."

A middle finger from Sirius made James levitate a large pitcher of water over their heads. Grinning as he watched it, he made it tilt so its contents were threatening to spill over.

"Mr. Potter!"

A sharp voice from the teacher's table made James jump. His right hand, still holding his wand, moved with the rest of his body, and the pitcher, rather than disappearing, tipped over, dousing both Sirius and Trinity in water.

A shriek from Trinity, and Sirius cast a very dirty look at his friend.

"I warned you," James grinned.

"No more pranks, please, Mr. Potter," Professor Storm's stern voice echoed throughout the now silent Great Hall.

"Yes sir." James pulled a face at Remus, who was finding the whole situation incredibly funny.

"And as for you Mr. Black," the Professor continued. "Now you have removed your tongue from down Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange's throat, please keep it in your mouth. At least in public."

Grinning, Sirius pulled Trinity closer to him, wrapping his arm loosely around her.

She wrinkled her noise as his arm found its way round to her waist.

"What?"

"You're wet," she looked up at him.

"Well, after breakfast, I'll make you even wetter if you want."

Smacking his arm, Trinity grinned, not even having to look in Rebecca's direction to know she was staring daggers at them. Well, at her.

"I can't. I've got some work to finish for tomorrow," she said monotonously.

"What?" Sirius looked a little alarmed.

"It's just some research for the Potions assessment. Remember, we need background material?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I've got to finish it."

"I've got to start it," he grinned guiltily at her. "Library, then?"

"Yeah. I've just got to get my books and stuff."

"Come on, then," Sirius got up from the table, taking Trinity's hand.

"Where are you two going?" James eyed them suspiciously.

"Library. We've got some Potions research to do."

"What, like that Astronomy essay?" Remus grinned at them.

"How did you know about that?" Trinity asked wide-eyed, feeling bad for lying, but even worse for being found out.

"Mariella told me when I mentioned it," James explained. "I said how glad I was I didn't take it, because you had all those essays to do, and she said you hadn't been given one yet."

He paused as Trinity tried to hide a grin.

"And she said she'd walked in on you two in the library when you were 'doing your essay,' and you were basically undressing each other."

"That's not true!"

"Well, that look on your face says otherwise, Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange."

"Shut up, Rems!"

"Whatever," Sirius declared. "We're going. See you guys later."

* * *

"So, the draught…" Sirius began, flicking through some textbooks they'd retrieved from the library shelves. "What colour does it turn if you add too much valerian root?"

"Erm…yellow, I think," Trinity voiced her uncertainty. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on what you need to get it right?"

"Yeah…" he grinned up at her momentarily, before returning to reading his Advanced Potion Making textbook,

Watching him, Trinity couldn't help smiling. His beautiful, defined face, his chiselled cheekbones, those mystifying, cavernous grey eyes, they all added to, intensified the feelings she realised she was developing for Sirius, those she had been harbouring since that night in the Astronomy Tower when he'd shown her the stars.

Like she'd said to Remus that night, she wasn't won over by lucks nearly as much as by personality, but she decided a miracle must have occurred, because Sirius had shown her a side she would never in a million years have guessed existed.

He looked up at her again, and his black hair fell into those mysterious pale eyes. She brushed it away, and he said with a grin, "It needs cutting."

"No," she ordered. "Leave it like it is. I like it like that, it suits you."

"Have you been watching me?"

"No…well, maybe a little."

"And?"

Trinity leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"And, I think we should go back to your dorm," she grinned.

His faint-coloured, clouded eyes lit up, and he put the books to one side. "This can wait till later."

"You sure?"

"Well…" Sirius looked at it.

Groaning frustratedly, he admitted, "I've got a lot to do, haven't I?"

Nodding slowly, Trinity sighed and stood up, walking to behind Sirius' chair. Wrapping her arms round his neck, she kissed the side of his head, smelling him as she did so.

"Let me help you with it."

She pulled her chair even closer to his and sat down, drawing some books closer to her so she could tell him which bits he definitely needed to know.

"You need to know this bit," she starred the corners of the pages she was pointing to, "and this…and this…and that."

As he copied down some information, Trinity slipped off her shoes and sat cross-legged, waiting for him to finish so she could tell him the next bit.

"Right…you know already that it should be a deep purple at the halfway stage, don't you?"

At Sirius' blank look, she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Sirius, come on, we learnt that in the very first lesson."

"Sorry, babe," he grinned at her, pulling her towards him so she was nearly in his lap. "I'll know it all better if you're sat here."

Sighing, she turned the page and began telling him about the different stages and how to bottle it.

"Won't I just be able to copy off you?" Sirius said as he put his quill down once he'd finished the notes.

"No, we're getting split up. We'll be working so it goes Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor."

"Oh…God help me if I get put next to Snivellus," Sirius muttered. He then added with a sinister grin, "or rather, God help him."

"What do you have against him, anyway?" Trinity perched on his knee, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"He's just a nasty, conniving bastard," Sirius spat. "I know you're friends, well, family with Rabastan, but you stay away from Snivellus."

Looking at him, Trinity saw she'd hit a sore spot.

"Okay," she soothed him, trying to calm him down. "I'll stay away from him."

"Good," Sirius swore as he held her tightly, "because if that he touches even a single hair on your head, it'll be the last thing he ever does."

"Ok…" Trinity tried to breathe. "Babe, ease up, you're squeezing me to death."

"Hmm?" Sirius looked down at his arms, wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Oh, sorry," he quickly loosened his grip. "I didn't realise I was holding you so tightly."

Smoothing a strand of black hair, Trinity kissed him softly.

Her arms resuming their new usual place around his neck, Trinity lay her head on Sirius' shoulder, and he pulled her into his lap.

He found her hair in his face, and he could smell her unique scent – dreamy, decadent and sweet, with hints of, what he swore he could smell, chocolate. In short, she smelt absolutely divine, like he could eat her.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself go hard.

Trinity sat up and looked him straight in the eye, a quizzical expression on her face.

Before she could say anything though, Sirius grabbed her and kissed her as vigorously as he could.

She whimpered involuntarily, not expecting him to kiss her at all, let alone as avidly.

He planted thick kisses on her neck, his hand sliding under the neckline of her vest.

"You're driving my absolutely crazy, Trinity," he whispered gruffly. He felt her shudder as his lips brushed her cheek.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Trinity froze in shock. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Wh…what?"

"I said…I'm falling in love with you, Trinity. You're amazing, absolutely everything I've ever wanted."

She just say there, staring open-mouthed at him for what seemed an eternity.

"Trins?"

Looking round, Trinity saw James and Remus stood in the aisle between two bookcases.

"McGonagall wants to see you," Remus informed her, feeling the uneasiness between the two lovers.

"Oh. Right."

Trinity got up and began collecting her things, careful not to meet Sirius' watchful eye.

"It's okay Trins, Moony and I'll bring your stuff back to our dorm."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," Trinity smiled and, quickly putting her boots back on, went to find Professor McGonagall.

"What was that all about, then?" James asked as soon as she was gone.

"I…" Sirius began, but he realised even he wasn't sure. "I don't know."

"Come on," Remus said, collecting Trinity's belongings. "Let's go back to the Common Room. We can talk about it there."

Nodding, Sirius followed them gravely, not saying a word the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Enter."

Trinity gingerly opened the door to Professor McGonagall's office.

The Head of Gryffindor was sat behind her desk, clutching a piece of parchment.

As she entered the room, Trinity saw she wasn't along. Rabastan and Rodolphus were sat in the chairs opposite her, looking decidedly sombre.

"Please sit down, Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange," Professor McGonagall smiled at her, pointing to the empty seat next to Rabastan.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Trinity's heart started to beat faster.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

'Oh no,' she thought, 'Hades.'

"I'm sorry to tell you this," the Transfiguration Professor said as Trinity grabbed hold of Rabastan's hand. "But I received an owl from both your fathers this morning. Your grandfather died last night."

Trinity just looked at Rabastan's hand in hers, thinking about her Grandfather. Even though he'd been a Lestrange and didn't like her part of the family for not succumbing to the Dark Side, he'd always showered her with presents and affection, being his favourite granddaughter, and the only one that ever visited him.

"What? How?" Trinity felt her eyes well with tears, and she wiped a few stray ones away hastily.

"Old age," Rodolphus said matter-of-factly. "He wasn't exactly young, Trinity."

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, he's left a considerable part of the estate and his money to you, and to our parents," Rodolphus sneered at her, obviously mad she in particular had been mentioned in the will.

"I meant the funeral, Rodolphus," she said coldly, giving him a look that clearly showed her feelings towards her cousin.

"Hel, I mean, Trinity," Professor McGonagall cut in, "your parents have requested you go home now. Your brother is coming to collect you; he is on his way now. Is there anything you need to sort out before you go?"

Her Potions was the first thing that came into her head.

"I've got a Potions assessment tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure Professor Storm will excuse you, given the circumstances."

"I'll go see him, see if I can rearrange it."

"Good."

"Is there anything?"

"No. I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you," Trinity smiled at her, before being excused, along with her cousins.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Rodolphus spoke as soon as they were outside and the door was closed.

"I'm going home, Rodolphus. I'm doing exactly what Mother and Daddy want me to. And don't you dare raise your voice at me."

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Trinity" he spat, "you know perfectly well I don't mean that."

"Well, what are you going on about, then?"

Trinity honestly didn't have a clue what she was supposed to have done.

"You and that, that…" Rodolphus stuttered, enraged. "That disgusting Black you've been swapping spit with, and God knows what else."

"My private life is no business of yours."

"You're a Lestrange, whether you act like one or not, and I will not have you going and ruining our hard-earned, well-deserved reputation."

"Our reputation?" Trinity mocked him. "Don't make me laugh. You've never liked me Rodolphus, you've said it yourself more than once before. You've never considered me a part of the Lestrange family, so don't fucking start now."

Incensed, Rodolphus grabbed her by the chin, his fingers pressing deep into her cheeks. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again, you filthy little traitor, or I'll personally see you live to regret it."

With that, Rodolphus pushed her away, and she hit the corridor wall with a sharp thud. Sauntering off, he didn't even wait for his brother to catch him up.

"Rab?" Trinity whimpered.

Looking at him, she saw coldness and antipathy for the first time in his eyes, where she had always found love and friendship.

"If you know what's good for you, Trinity, you'll stay away from Sirius Black," he warned her hollowly.

"I can't, Rab, I don't want to. I really like him. Really, really like him. Anyway, he's a Black, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, if it was his little brother, or a cousin, but not him. He's the odd one out, Trins, he's against all the Dark Arts stuff."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Trinity began.

"Look, just listen to me, please," Rabastan interrupted her. "Go back to your Common Room and get ready to pack. And please stay away from Black."

Frustrated, Trinity walked back to Gryffindor Tower, stopping at Professor Storm's room to rearrange the assessment.

* * *

"…and I said she was everything I ever wanted," Sirius finished, looking down at his hands. "What do you guys think?"

He looked up to see a wide-eyed Remus and an open-mouthed James.

"You…you told her you were in love with her?" James asked dumbly. "Padfoot, you've only been going out, well, not even one day."

"It's been going on a lot longer, though."

"Whatever. The point is, you freaked her out."

"I couldn't help it. It just came out, and it sounded like the right thing to say."

After a pause, he added, "Obviously it wasn't."

"You need to talk to Trinity about this Padfoot," Remus advised. "You need to sort this out."

Agreeing with his fellow Marauder, Sirius looked around the Common Room, yet he saw no signs of Trinity.

When he met the eye of Rebecca Gladstone-Henderson, he turned back to look at his hands, muttering to himself.

"If I catch that tart looking at me one more time…"

"Never mind her, Padfoot," James said, his eyes following someone else. "Trinity's back. Go and talk to her."

Sirius hesitated.

"Now!"

"Alright! Jesus!" Sirius stood up, running his hands through his hair. He watched her walk up the stairs to his dorm, and followed her.

"Trouble in paradise, eh?" Rebecca laughed as she saw Sirius' retreating form.

"Fucking shut up, Rebecca!" James shouted at her.

She immediately became silent, and went to her dorm, presumably to sulk.

"One-nil to Padfoot," James thought with a grin.

"Trinity?" Sirius carefully entered his dorm room.

"Yeah?" She came out of the bathroom, carrying some toiletries, which she threw into her travel bag.

"I just…y'know what I…earlier on…" Sirius faltered.

"Look," he said determinedly. "What I'm trying to say is, what I said, when we were in the library, I said it without thinking, and I just want you to know…"

He trailed off as he watched her, realising what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing," was the calm answer.

"For what? If it's about earlier –"

"No Sirius, it's not about earlier, although I agree we do need to talk about it. I'm packing because I'm going home. My grandfather died last night and I've been sent for. My brother's coming to fetch me this afternoon."

"Oh…" Sirius didn't have anything to say. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she managed a smile at him.

"How are Tweedledum and Tweedledee taking it?" he joked, trying to make her smile.

"Don't call them that," she scolded him, although she couldn't help grinning. "They don't seem too upset, actually. They're more bothered about the face that my Grandfather left me personally a small fortune, and that I'm giving the Lestrange family a bad name."

"How are you doing that?"

"By going out with you?" She shrugged. "I know, sad or what? Like I said though, we'll talk about it later. I've got to get this over and done with first."

Agreeing, Sirius hugged her.

"When is the funeral?"

"Wednesday. Then we have to sort out the will, you know, divide everything accordingly."

"So you won't be back before the holidays?"

"No, I doubt it."

"I'll still see you, though?"

"Course. You're coming with James and Remus to mine, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. We'll sort everything out then."

"Right…shall we go get some lunch before you go?" Sirius suggested, looking over at the clock, hanging by the door. "It's nearly one already."

"Yeah."

Trinity zipped her bag up and left it by the door, following Sirius downstairs.

"Everything alright?" James asked casually as they appeared.

"Yeah," Trinity smiled. "You guys ready to go?"

She explained everything to them on the way to the Great Hall, and they finalised when they were all coming to her house.

They took the same seats they had at breakfast, Sirius next to Trinity, opposite James and Remus.

"What you having?" Sirius looked at her empty plate as chips appeared on his plate.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just have a salad."

Picking up her fork, Trinity stabbed a lettuce leaf half-heartedly, before eating it.

"So, Hades is coming to get you?" James asked between mouthfuls of jacket potato.

"Yeah. He's Apparating outside, I think, then he's got to make his way across the grounds. He won't be happy being called away from his work."

"Doesn't, didn't he get on with your grandfather?" Sirius asked.

"No, neither did my sisters. That side of the family doesn't like the fact we're not all Dark Arts obsessed, like them. They don't want anything to with the Lestrange family, and to be honest I don't think the Lestrange family want anything to do with them. I was the only one who went to see my Grandfather regularly, when my Grandmother died, 'cause I didn't want him to be lonely. I think that's why I'm the only one on our side that's been mentioned in his will."

They were just finishing eating when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, accompanied by a tall, broad-shouldered young man dressed head-to-toe in black.

"Trins," Remus motioned towards them as he recognised the visitor.

Looking up, Trinity's eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat, heading towards her brother.

"Hades!"

"Trins," he grinned at her, enveloping her in a hug.

They pulled apart, Trinity oblivious to all the admiring glances her brother was getting from a large number of the female pupils.

Sirius could see the clear resemblance between Trinity and her big brother. His eyes were the same shade of dark chocolate as hers, and his brown hair was exactly the same colour as hers had been before she changed it. The Italian ancestry was a little stronger than in Trinity, but he was more tanned than her, so it was more obvious.

They talked for a few moments, and then Trinity brought him over to meet them.

"Remus," he smiled at his friend, shaking his hand all brotherly, "How's things?"

"Good. How's South America? Trins said you were looking at Vipertooths."

"Yeah, Peruvians. They've very violent," he showed him his hands, which were covered in bites and scratches. "Like the taste of human skin…Hey James, how's it going?"

"Alright, thanks."

"How's my little sister settling in?" he grinned, putting an arm round her protectively.

"Really well, especially in Potions and Dark Arts. She's the star pupil."

"Better keep an eye on you," Hades joked, "you could turn out to be the next Death Eater in the family."

Giving him a dirty look, Trinity turned to Sirius.

"And this is Sirius, Hades. Sirius Black."

Hades smiled, then did a double-take as he heard his surname.

"Black?"

"Yeah. Sirius Black," Trinity repeated, then added pointedly, "he's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, right…" Hades shook his hand. "Well, we'd better go, Father's expecting us before evening."

"Are Harms and Mels back yet?"

"No, Mother's gone to get them."

"Right. Well, I need to get my bag from the Common Room."

"Professor, erm…" Hades thought, not able to remember the name. "That Scottish woman brought it down for you. They've been sent home already."

"Well, I'm ready then," Trinity said. "Just let me say goodbye."

Nodding, Hades went to the door, where he stood waiting for her.

She hugged Remus first, and then James. Turning awkwardly to Sirius, she watched as he leaned in to hug her, following what the other two had done. When they pulled apart, she said quietly, "Don't worry about it," and kissed his lips chastely.

"See you guys in two weeks," she smiled. "And good luck in your assessment tomorrow." She directed the last comment at Sirius.

"See you, Lily, bye Alice," she called as she walked passed them.

As she reached her brother, she looked over at the Slytherin table, where she saw Rabastan and Rodolphus watching them. She nodded in recognition at Rabastan, as Hades took her arm and gently led them away.

"See they've not changed, then."

"No. I don't think they even care that Grandfather's died. They were more upset about the will."

"Well, they're Slytherins, Trins. You shouldn't expect anything else. Anyways, what was that all about back there?"

"What back where?"

"You and that Black?"

"Nothing," she grinned at him. "I've already had it from Rab and Rodolphus, Hades, I don't need it from you too."

As her brother eyed her warily, she said, "just be happy for me. That way, at least someone I'm related to is."

* * *

With a sharp crack, Hades Apparated just outside the front door of the Honeyduke-Lestrange house, holding tightly onto Trinity's arm.

"Home sweet home," she said softly, looking up at the family house. Well, mansion was more apt for the Honeyduke-Lestrange estate. Gothic-style with high turrets and an impressive archway leading up to the entrance of the house, it was a fine example of medieval architecture.

Turning the iron handle on the front door, Trinity walked in to the familiar entrance hall. The stiletto heels of her boots the only sound clicking against the cold, grey marble floor, she looked into the drawing room, looking for her father.

"Daddy?"

She peered into the library. Smiling, she saw her father sat in a big leather armchair by the fire, the only source of light in the room, the curtains decorating the large windows closed despite it being the middle of the day.

"There you are," she walked to where he was sat and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," was the hoarse reply.

Trinity occupied the other armchair, and she sat there for a while in silence, watching her father for an indication of how he was really feeling.

Raiden Atlas Lestrange was a proud-looking man, with wide blue eyes only her little sister Hestia had inherited, and luxurious, straight medium-length charcoal hair. His Grecian profile was highlighted as he stared into the fire, the flames illuminating his well-aged face.

"Do you need anything?" she broke the silence.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Well…" she got up, realising she had nothing to say. "I'm going to unpack. You know where I am if you need me."

"Of course," he turned to his daughter. "Hogwarts. How was your first half term?"

"Brilliant, Daddy," her face lit up, "and you'll never guess what? I'm in the same house, and most classes, as Remus and James."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"It's fantastic. And Remus and James and Sirius are coming next week. If that's still okay?"

"Yes, of course. Who's Sirius?"

"Sirius Black, Daddy. But he's not like the rest of his family. He's lovely," she blushed.

"Ok, then…"

"See you later, Daddy," she kissed his cheek and went to her room, where she found one of the house-elves had already unpacked her things and had left her a glass of lemonade on her dresser.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone!

I would just like to quickly say thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, they've really cheered me up. If you're still reading this story, lol, please review, just to let me know if you like where it's heading.

Am going to update my personal info bit, and add some web addresses, so you can see the fanarts I'm basing my Sirius on, and just so you know, I'm basing Trinity's brother Hades on Olivier Martinez in Unfaithful!

Anyways, don't really have much to write here, but please read and review,

Loadsa love,

Serenity x.


	6. Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings

* * *

**The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 6: Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings**

* * *

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome,

Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

I'm cracked from my head down to my spine

Ready to self-destruct at any time

And I'm trying to convince myself

That the way I feel is all I have

It could take a lifetime

To realize that you're alright

But she said

"I'd know when you would come back"

It's been a summer

It's burning up in here,

Even though the bed is cold on your side,

I'd rather die,

Than spend this night here without you.

It's burning up in here,

Even though the bed is cold on your side,

I'd rather die,

Than spend this night here without you.

I would try to fix these flaws of mine,

If I could just see you for one more time

And I'm trying to convince myself

That the way I feel is all I have

I don't believe in sure things

There's pain in what the truth brings

But she said

"I'd know when you would come back"

It's been a summer

It's burning up in here,

Even though the bed is cold on your side,

I'd rather die,

Than spend this night here without you.

It's burning up in here,

Even though the bed is cold on your side,

I'd rather die,

Than spend this night here without you.

Without you.

I'd be the first one to know

If it's smart for me to just let it go

I'll be the laughing stock of all time

Person most likely to find

Deciding if its fate that made you avoid me to this day.

"I'd know when you would come back"

It's been a summer

It's burning up in here,

Even though the bed is cold on your side,

I'd rather die,

Than spend this night here without you.

Now it's burning up in here,

Even though the bed is cold on your side,

I'd rather die,

Than spend this night here without you.

Without you.

_- It's Been a Summer by Newfound Glory_

* * *

"Trins? You awake?"

"Yeah," Trinity called back to her elder sister from her bedroom.

Sat at her dressing table, she brushed her long, dark hair and pulled it up into a loose bun, securing it with a pretty encrusted clip.

Make-up came next, albeit more natural than usual, the only colour red, which she used to stain her lips.

Ten minutes later, she appeared downstairs in the library, where the rest of the family, except Hades, were assembled.

"You're going like that?" Hestia pointed at the tailored charcoal pinstriped trouser suit she had decided on.

"What's wrong with it?" she answered accusingly, noticing she, Hecate and her mother were all wearing dresses.

"Nothing at all," her father said fondly. "You look beautiful."

He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him in appreciation.

As she walked to the window, Hestia saw something sparkling around her neck.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" she demanded.

Turning back, Trinity said icily, "It was a present from Grandfather for my sixteenth. I thought I'd wear it today."

Her hand closed protectively over the diamond crowned heart necklace, the platinum metal cool against her skin.

"Anything else you want to ask about my outfit, Hestia?" she questioned.

"Hel…" her mother said in a quiet voice.

Rolling her eyes, she decided not to say anymore, but it didn't escape her notice as Hestia eyed the black platform slingbacks she nearly hadn't worn.

Hades came in at the moment, adjusting his tie.

"We all ready to go?"

"Althea not coming?" Hestia asked pointedly.

"No." He gave Trinity a look. "She thought it would be better if we did this as a family."

"Right…"

"Anyway," he said, taking charge. "The cars are here. Father, Trins and I are going in the first. Mother, you, Harms and Mel are going in the second. Is that okay?"

Once everyone was sorted, they began their journey to the Lestrange estate, where Romano Lestrange had requested in his will to be buried.

"You okay Daddy?" Trinity watched her father.

"Yes," he replied distantly, not returning her gaze.

"Well, we're here for you, aren't we Hades?"

"Yeah. If you need anything, Father, we're here."

Looking at his children, he just managed a smile. "I'm glad you two are here. I'd have gone insane with Hestia."

Grinning, Trinity squeezed his hand supportively, and looked out of the window, the scenery vaguely familiar.

"We must be nearly there."

"About five more minutes, Miss," the driver informed her.

* * *

When they arrived, they were greeted by Jocelyn and Romulus Lestrange, as well as Rabastan and Rodolphus.

Trinity simply nodded at Rabastan in recognition, their last meeting still fresh in her mind. Intent on ignoring Rodolphus completely, she was surprised, to say the least, when he kissed her cheek and welcomed her pleasantly.

Keeping an eye on her cousin and his strange behaviour, Trinity followed everyone into the main reception rooms, where a large number of people were already assembled.

'Packed to bursting with Death Eaters,' Trinity thought with disgust, looking round.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rodolphus asked her.

"Er, yeah. Yes, please," she said carefully.

"I'll take care of it," Rabastan declared, already leading Trinity away to the bar.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked him as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know…stay away from him, though."

He handed her a glass of iced Butterbeer.

"Rabastan," a cold feminine voice called, and he spun round to see who it was.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Black," he said courteously. "Thank you for coming today."

Trinity nearly choked on her drink as she heard him. Mrs. Black?

Looking at the woman, there was no mistaking her. Sirius' mother, a proud-looking woman, turned her dull brown eyes upon her.

"I don't believe we've met. You are…?"

"Oh, this is Hel," Rabastan took the liberty. "Hel Honeyduke-Lestrange, Uncle Raiden's daughter."

"Yes…I believe I've just had the pleasure of meeting your younger sister…"

"Hestia?" Trinity grinned. "Yes. She's rather a handful."

"I'm Sapphira Black."

"Nice to meet you," Trinity smiled, shaking her hand as a boy appeared at her side, the mirror image of Sirius, only with his mother's eyes.

"And this is my youngest son, Regulus," she said proudly, her eyes almost shining.

"Yes, I've seen you around Hogwarts, I think," Trinity said politely.

"You've in the same year as my other son, Sirius, aren't you?"

She just answered with a yes.

"She knows him rather well," Rabastan muttered under his breath, but at a sharp elbow from his cousin, he fell silent once more.

Avoiding Mrs. Black's stare, she looked over to where people were filing out of the French doors towards the chapel.

"Would you excuse me? I think the service is about to begin," she pointed out. "It was nice meeting you."

* * *

Once her grandfather had been buried, a rather emotional Trinity returned to the house. Perching on a stool at the bar, she asked the barman what he had. Upon hearing the reply, she was a little dismayed when he hadn't mentioned her favourite.

"I don't suppose you have any Jack Daniels, by any chance?" she smiled sweetly.

Once the barman had eventually found it, she ordered him to fill the largest whiskey glass he had half-full with it, and the other half with Coca Cola.

Successful, Trinity took a deep sip and watched as the room once again began filling with people.

Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, she escaped into the hallway, ending up in the smoking room. Finding it empty, she sighed in relief and opened a window, taking another swig of the now nearly-empty glass.

Searching through her bag, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Lighting one, she took a drag and collapsed into a luxurious leather armchair, feeling suddenly much better.

After a short while, during which Trinity made her way through another two cigarettes, Rodolphus came looking for her.

"Here," he said, handing her another glass. "Jack Daniels and Coke."

Pausing a moment, Trinity took the glass from him. As he looked out of the window, she sniffed it apprehensively.

"I've not put anything in it." He turned back to face her, his eyes travelling from her big brown eyes to the necklace, resting on the glimpse of the generous cleavage concealed by her white silk shirt.

"Don't look at me like that, Rodolphus. I'm not a piece of meat."

"Yeah," he sneered, "but you'll let Black look at you anyway he wants to. Let him grope you, take advantage of you, not matter who's around."

"Go away Rodolphus, you've had too much to drink."

"I've not had anything to drink, Trinity," his eyes never left hers.

"Well, you're well out of order. You might not have realised it, but Sirius is my boyfriend, and he has never taken advantage of me."

Rodolphus reached out a hand to touch her cheek, and she smacked it back. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the armchair, using his body to pin her down.

"Listen you selfish, ungrateful little bitch," he snarled into her ear. "I'm giving you the chance to make amends for what you've done, all the mistakes and wrong choices you've made."

He paused for a minute, noticing a pearl-encrusted clip in her hair. Pulling it out, he watched, momentarily transfixed as her long ebony hair fell past her shoulders, framing her beautiful face.

Pushing her even further into the armchair, he kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue past her lips into her mouth.

After a few seconds of shock, at the feeling of Rodolphus' hand touching the skin just above her breasts, Trinity bit down hard on his tongue, causing him to scream. Checking for blood, he looked at her with pure venom.

"You whore!" he shouted at her, irate.

Trinity didn't know what he would have done if the door hadn't suddenly opened then. She felt like she was going to pass out from relief and surrealty, as Sirius marched angrily into the room.

"What the hell's going on here?" he directed at Rodolphus, a murderous look on his face.

"That, that, thing," he pointed at her, and Sirius took a step forwards, grabbing hold of his shirt collar.

"Sirius!" Trinity somehow managed to stand up, and with the tiny strength she had compared to him, she tried, pathetically, to pull his hand away. "You'll kill him!"

"Good."

After a moment, Sirius let go, pushing him backwards so he fell over the back of a chair.

"Are you okay?" he turned his attention to Trinity, who was still in a bit of a daze.

"Yeah…" she whispered, holding onto his arm for support.

"Sit down…" he helped her into a chair, picking her hairclip up from by his feet.

"You'll pay for this, Black," a red-faced, furious Rodolphus threatened as he reached the door, "and you, you little tart. I swear it."

Sirius made a move towards him again at the word tart, but Rodolphus jumped back cowardly, before running off.

"What was that all about?" he asked Trinity gently once she'd caught her breath.

"I, I'm not sure," she looked up at him, her chocolate eyes a mixture of confusion and fright, welling up with tears.

"It's okay," he stroked her hair. "Everything's okay."

Wrapping her arms desperately around him, she whispered, "I'm so glad you're here."

He just held her for a moment, thinking of all the different ways he was going to make Rodolphus pay for, well, whatever it was he'd just done.

"Trins…" Sirius looked down at her.

Trinity pulled away to see there was a wet, blackened patch on his shirt where she'd cried. "Sorry," she grinned impishly.

"It doesn't matter. Trins? You need to tell me what he did to you."

"He…he leered at me and when I told him to stop he said I let you leer at me, and feel me up, and take advantage of me, in front of everyone."

"Anything else?" Sirius clenched his fists, trying to control his temper.

She paused, looking up at him hesitantly.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

"You'll get mad." At a reluctant look from Sirius, she added, "promise me you won't."

"I can't, you know I can't."

This time, Trinity gave him a look.

"Fine…I promise."

"He pinned me against that chair," she pointed frailly. "And he kissed me. And he forced his tongue into my mouth. And he tried to put his hand down, down my shirt."

"I'm gonna kill him," Sirius declared resolutely, standing up suddenly, heading for the door.

"What? No, you can't. You promised," Trinity stood up, following him.

Just as his hand rested on the door handle, Trinity took hold of his hand, trying to stop him.

"Please. Please don't."

Looking at her reddened eyes, he sighed madly, and took his hand off the knob. Resting them on her waist, he drew her closer to him so their bodies were touching.

Trinity rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm not letting him get away with this."

"Sirius."

Looking up at him reprovingly, Trinity noticed for the first time what he was wearing.

"What?" He eyed her. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You look really good in that suit," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes at her as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked her.

"Where can we go?"

"I don't know…anywhere. Let's go to the Diagon Alley," he suggested. "We can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Okay. Hang on, let me just go tell Hades."

Trinity left to find her brother, and when she returned, she found Sirius wasn't alone.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"You can't. You're not allowed. I'll tell Mother."

"Fine, Regulus. Go on, I don't care. In fact, please do, I want you to."

"Everything alright?" Trinity stood by his side, watching his little brother warily.

"I knew you two were doing something you shouldn't be!" Regulus said triumphantly as he saw Sirius wrap his arm around her waist. "I said to Mother as soon as she walked into the room earlier you two were seeing each other."

"Whatever. We're not children, Regulus," Sirius shouted at his brother. "Run along to Mummy."

"Sirius!" Trinity said, "don't shout at him."

"Oh, for God's sakes!"

"I'm telling Mother on you!"

And with that, Regulus ran out of the room to find Mrs. Black.

"What were you shouting at him for?"

"Why were you taking his side?"

"Sirius, he's your brother."

"Trins, don't talk about stuff you don't know anything about."

Mad, Sirius just stared expectantly at her.

"Oh, don't get grumpy, baby," she grinned at him, taking a finger and tracing a line down his chest, stopping where the buttons on his shirt stopped.

Smiling angelically at him, she took his hand and, grabbing a fistful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace. Shouting 'Diagon Alley' as she pulled him in with her, she watched as she began to spin. Clinging to Sirius, she giggled as they fell out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Tom!" she smiled at the landlord as she shook some soot off her jacket. Sirius had got it all off his suit, but she brushed the remains out of his hair.

"Good day, Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange. I'm sorry to hear about your Grandfather."

"Thanks."

"What're you having to drink?"

"Erm…just a Pumpkin Juice, please."

"And you, Mr. Black?"

"A Butterbeer, cold," Sirius replied, aware of all the looks he got at the mention of his surname.

"You two sit down, I'll bring them over."

Finding an empty booth, Sirius and Trinity slid in and took off their jackets.

"You really do look good in suits," she said, watching him.

Snuggling up to him, she kissed him once more.

"I met your mother earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius' face suddenly took a distasteful look. "What did she say?"

"Nothing much. She asked me if I was in your year, and she introduced me to your little brother…you look so much like him."

"Humph! Thanks!" Sirius looked insulted.

"You know what I mean," she smirked at him as Tom set the drinks on their table.

Taking a gulp of her drink, she said, "I didn't think you'd be at the funeral."

"Oh?"

"Well, they're all Death Eaters."

"Yeah…I'm a Black, though. It wouldn't look right if they were only ever seen with one son, would it?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"How's it been these past few days, anyway?"

"Honestly? Stressful. My little sister's home, and she picks at everything. It's like she can't resist the chance of an argument."

"I know what you mean. Well, you've met Regulus."

"Yeah…how was the Potions assessment?"

"It went okay. Mine actually went black halfway, but it ended up light lilac, like you said it should. I just had to put some extra sopophorous bean juice."

"You put too much wormwood in," she said knowingly. "Who were you sat in between?" she asked, secretly praying Severus wasn't anywhere near him.

"Erm…Lucius Malfoy on the left, and your wonderful cousin Rabastan on the right," Sirius said sarcastically. He then added, with a smirk, "Lucky Severus wasn't even near me."

Ignoring his last comment, Trinity finished her pumpkin juice.

"You ready to go?" he asked her, slamming his empty tankard on the table.

"I think so. I just need to go to the loo."

"Okay." Sirius watched her get up, then he put his jacket on and picked hers up. He went to the bar to pay for the drinks, and waited for Trinity.

"You two courting, then?" Tom asked him.

Smiling at him, he told him they were going out.

"Bet your families are glad about that," he said with a knowing glance.

"Well…" Sirius replied evasively as he saw Trinity return. "You can imagine."

Handing Trinity her jacket, he took her hand and led her outside.

"Where are we going now?" he asked her.

"Er…the Quidditch shop?"

"Great!"

They walked down Diagon Alley until they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies. Excited, Sirius was like a little boy in there, looking through the costumes and brooms and accessories.

While he was busy inspecting the new Nimbus 1100, Trinity looked at the Beater bats. Picking a big wooden one up, she instantly put it down when she realised how heavy it was.

"Can I help you, miss?" the owner, a tall white-haired old man appeared at her side, looking over every now and again at Sirius.

"Erm, yes. I'm looking for a new bat. I want

"Right. What about this one?" he picked out a leather-handed bat.

Taking a step back and swinging it as though a Bludger was coming at her, she decided it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Try this one." She was presented with a medium-sized, thick bat. "It's brand-new."

Sirius came to look, and when Trinity swung it, she nearly took his head off with it.

"Hey!"

"Wha-! Sorry, babe," she tried not to laugh.

"She's got a good swing on her," the shop-owner chuckled. "What's the bat like?"

"It's brilliant weight-wise, but I'm not sure about the handle. It might hurt my hands after a while."

"Well, I can put a coating on it, if you like."

"Please."

"It'll cost extra," he warned her.

"Of course."

"Any colour preferences?" he asked her, taking the bat to the counter.

"Erm…" Trinity thought for a moment.

"Well, she'll be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts," Sirius said, "so either gold or crimson."

The shopkeeper searched in a cupboard by the till-desk.

"How about this?"

He pulled out a brilliant deep red band made of a well-gripping rubber material.

"That's what I've got on mine," Sirius said proudly.

"It's perfect," Trinity beamed.

"You're both Beaters?" the owner observed as he slipped the band onto the bat handle.

"Yeah. For Gryffindor."

"And you're going out with each other?"

"Yeah."

"That must be a bit of a strain sometimes, what with you working together on and off the pitch."

"No…" Trinity looked at Sirius. "We've not had any problems so far," she smiled.

"Well…that'll be five Galleons, eight Sickles and three Knuts, please."

"Oh, and I need a new broom-cleaning kit," Trinity remembered, disappearing quickly to choose one.

"Are you getting anything?" the old man looked at Sirius.

"Erm, no," Sirius looked wistfully at the Nimbus. "I don't think so."

"Have you sat on the new Nimbus 1100? It's the comfiest ever, apparently."

"Yeah," Sirius said dreamily. "I've just got a new broom, though. The Comet 150."

"Ah…good broom, I'll admit. And your girlfriend, what broom has she got?"

"Trinity? She's got a Sidewinder 360."

"Oh. A very fast model. Especially for a girl."

"Well, she's very good."

"Right." Trinity returned, putting a kit on the counter. "I'll have that as well."

The old man rung it into the till and put it in a bag.

"You okay?" she looked at Sirius as she waited.

"Yeah…"

"That'll be six Galleons, eleven Sickles and five Knuts altogether, please."

Handing over seven Galleons, Trinity took the bag and waited for her change.

Thanking the man, she took Sirius' hand, and they left the shop.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…Anywhere else you want to go?"

"Yeah, Flourish and Blotts. I need to get that Potions book."

Grinning, Trinity headed towards the bookshop with Sirius to get the book he was supposed to have bought a month ago.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Sirius asked her, his arms resting on her rear.

Laughing, Trinity was touched by his concerns. "Sirius, I'm going by Floo Powder, I'll be fine."

"Okay…" he kissed her longingly, holding onto her arms. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah. You going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm not slacking off like some," he grinned at her.

"Whatever!" she smacked his arm playfully. "I'd better go," she looked into the empty fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. "Be careful," she advised. "I know you're staying at James', you've got him, but you're always welcome to come to mine. You can Floo straight into my bedroom." She whispered the secret name he had to say into his ear, and she kissed him one more time.

She threw another handful of Floo powder into the fireplace, activating the portal. She stepped into it and said, "Honeyduke-Lestrange estate,' and in seconds she was gone, although not before blowing him a kiss.

Smiling to himself, Sirius grabbed some Floo powder and soon emerged at 10 Grimmauld Place to find his parent stood waiting for him in the drawing room, his little brother stood behind his mother, a gleeful expression on his face.

* * *

Trinity didn't know where the rest of the week went, but soon it was Sunday afternoon, and Remus, James and Sirius were due in a few hours.

The Honeyduke-Lestranges were sat around the dinner table, having just finished eating Sunday lunch. The house-elves were in the process of clearing the table, and Trinity's parents were discussing the holiday's arrangements over wine.

"Hades, you're going back on Wednesday, aren't you?" her mother was saying. "And your father and I are out of town from tomorrow night, until the end of next week, at a conference in Berlin on behalf of the Ministry."

"What are we going to do?" Hestia moaned. "Can't I come with you?"

"No," Raiden said quickly. "Hel and Hecate will look after you, won't you girls?"

"Yes Father," Hecate said.

"Trins?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster which, when concerning her little sister, wasn't much.

"That's sorted then," he drew the matter to a close.

"Oh, I'm only staying until Wednesday. Richard's back then and we're going looking for a house in London. We're staying with his parents."

"But I don't want to stay on my own with Hel," Hestia complained.

"Don't think I want to stay with you either, you whiny little brat."

"Trinity, that's enough," her mother said sharply. "You'll be fine. Trinity, look after your sister."

"Well fine. But James and Rems and Sirius are staying, so I won't have a lot

"James is coming?" Hestia's eyes lit up. "James Potter?"

"Yes," Trinity raised an eyebrow at her. "And you're staying well away from all of us."

"We'll see."

"Hestia, I'm in charge when Mother and Daddy go away, and you'll do what I say," Trinity lectured her sister. "You're staying away from him. He's already got a girlfriend, and I seriously doubt he wants some stupid, whinging annoying little schoolgirl drooling all over him."

"Mother…" Hestia turned on the tears.

"Hel, apologise to your sister immediately."

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth. Or do you want your youngest child to go chasing around after a seventeen-year old, and basically making a fool of herself?"

"Hel." Her father spoke, and she sighed. "That's a bit far."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Mother. But I'm not apologising to you," she looked disgustedly at Hestia. "You're pathetic."

Angry, Trinity stomped outside and into the orchard, her head suddenly itching. Walking through it, she came out the other end to Lake Honeyduke. A few yards down, further inland, was a white, wrought-iron staircase, leading to a set of French doors on the second floor. That part of the mansion was generally uninhabited, the rooms mainly guest suites. The only rooms that were used other than when visitors were there were Trinity's. Her sitting room, with the French doors leading down to the lake, her bathroom, closet and bedroom.

Walking up the stairs, she unlatched the doors and opened them, entering her sitting room. Turning the music system on, she looked down the CD racks holding her extensive music collection. Putting on 'Songs For Silent Movies' by Something Corporate, she fast forwarded it to her all-time favourite song and turned it up.

Peering into a gold, intricately hand-painted vase on top of the fireplace, she found and opened a fresh packet of cigarettes, and took one out. Grabbing her lighter, she went to sit on one of the bottom steps outside, where she proceeded to have a smoke.

'Stupid fucking sister,' she thought, watching the smoke she exhaled float away, disappearing somewhere over the lake.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the music, glad that in her isolationism, she could play it as loud as she pleased without anyone telling her off.

_Maybe when the room is empty,_

_Maybe when this bottle's full,_

_Maybe when the door gets broke down,_

_Love can break in._

_Maybe when I'm done with thinking,_

_Maybe you can think me whole,_

_Maybe when I'm done with endings,_

_This can begin,_

_This can begin,_

_This can begin._

_You could be my punk rock princess,_

_I could be your garage band king,_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit it,_

_And how you're gonna be something._

"Hel Honeyduke-Lestrange, you should kick that filthy habit," a voice came from inside. "It's absolutely disgusting. And turn this rubbish off."

Turning round, Trinity saw Remus stood at the open doors at the top of the staircase, with Sirius and James closely behind him.

"Hey guys!" she stood up, stubbing the nearly empty cigarette out with the sole of her brown satin stilettoed slingbacks. "You got here, then? I see you used the password I gave you, Sirius."

She hugged Remus and James, and Sirius planted a big kiss on her lips.

Looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, she commented, "You're here early."

"Yeah…" Sirius looked around. "Your place is really nice, Trins."

"I take it you two are okay now?" James looked at them.

"Erm…" Sirius began. "We're sorting it out this week."

"Come on, then," Trinity said excitedly. "I'll show you where you're sleeping; you can dump your stuff. And for Sirius' benefit, I'll give you the grand tour."

Stepping out into the hallway, Trinity went down the corridor and to the left. "These are all guest suites," she informed them. "I think there are twelve, maybe thirteen; I don't know, I haven't counted them."

She stopped at a door on her right-hand side and opened it.

"You'll be staying in here James, if that's okay," she said, as they went inside.

The pale blue-coloured room was tastefully decorated with mahogany furniture, and James looked round in admiration as he took in his surroundings.

"I haven't seen this room before."

"It used to be the red room," she said with a grin.

"Oh," he smiled back at her. "I remember now. Bathroom that way?"

"Yep. And bedroom through here," Trinity said, opening a door on the right. The door nearest the bed leads back to the bathroom, and the one by the balcony is the closet."

"Right," James nodded, putting his bags on the floor by the bed. "I remember."

"And although there's mechanical locks on the doors, I magicked them as well," she told him.

"What's he need those for?" Sirius looked confused.

"Hestia," Trinity and James said in unison.

"Oh…"

"Is it alright, James?"

"Yeah, brilliant."

"I thought you'd like it. Come on, Rems, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

The room opposite was where Trinity had thought Remus would want to stay. She'd picked the beige room for him, cool and fresh and relaxing. Showing him the bathroom and bedroom, Trinity let him put his stuff down before going to show Sirius where he was stopping.

Walking back towards her room, Trinity stopped at a room three doors down from Remus and James'.

"How much you wanna bet this is the room that interconnects Trins', Moony?" James joked, beginning to remember the Honeyduke-Lestrange mansion.

Smiling, Trinity opened the door to the guest suite she decided on for her boyfriend.

"Sitting room."

She looked at the sitting room, with the coffee-coloured walls and chocolate décor, and opened the bedroom door.

"Bedroom."

Pointing at each of the three doors in turn, she said, "Bathroom that way, closet there, and this one," she grinned devilishly at James and Remus, "well…"

Opening it, she looked through to see her own sitting room. "My sitting room."

Putting his arm round her, Sirius let his hands travel down her side to her ass, which he squeezed rather hardly. When she yelped, he smirked at her, his eyes looking over her body.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he stroked the green silk, incredibly low-cut dress, his fingers drawing invisibly over the python print.

"Sunday, family dinner thing. We have to dress up," she said tiredly. "They're going away, though. Thank God."

"What, all of them?" Remus said. "We've got the whole house to ourselves?"

"Er, almost," she stole a worrying glance at James. "Hestia's staying."

"Er, I think you guys should go unpack," Sirius said to his Marauding friends, already heading towards Trinity's sitting room.

Sharing a knowing look, James and Remus left them to it and went to their rooms to put all their belongings in their closets and bathrooms.

The door wasn't even shut when Sirius picked Trinity up and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her into to her bedroom and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. He threw her forcefully onto the king-sized poster bed, noticing with a leer that the low-cut neckline of her dress had shifted on impact and her breasts were almost completely spilling out.

His hands resting against one of the hand-carved pillars, looking at the etched vines winding up them; Sirius began unzipping his black Dickies, already beginning to ache from want.

A dirty smile on her face, Trinity crawled on her hands and knees towards him, adjusting her dress. Gripping the belt, she could see how turned on he was, and she began fumbling with the buckle. Frustrated, she pulled her wand out of her hair and pointing it at his trousers, she began reciting an incantation.

However, before she could finish it, Sirius pushed her wand away, instead kissing her. The force from the kiss was too much for Trinity and she fell backwards, her arms wrapped around him pulling him down with her. Moaning as his erection dug into her, Trinity bit down on his ear, her fingers pulling at the back of his hair.

"Strip me," she ordered breathlessly into his ear. "Now."

Reaching around her for the zip of her dress, she grabbed his arms and pushed them away. "Rip it off," she said desperately.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius grabbed her shoulders and, after wavering for a second or two, he pulled it apart, tossing it on the floor, leaving her in the skimpy underwear she was wearing.

Studying her body approvingly, Sirius reached out and touched the black lace panties she had had on underneath the dress. He grabbed her left breast in his hand; squeezing it and massaging her pierced nipple with his thumb.

Trinity groaned, her breaths shortening and becoming more audible as he rubbed her nipple harder and harder. Pushing her back against the pillows, he climbed on top of her, sucking on her nipple. Grasping her nipple bar between his teeth, Sirius tugged, gently enough to just make her shiver underneath at the sensation.

She pulled pathetically at his vest, and he quickly took it off. Raking her emerald-painted fingernails over his bare, muscular chest, Trinity rubbed against him, revelling in the feeling of their naked bodies in contact with each other.

"Trinity?"

She sat up and looked at Sirius, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. Clinging to him passionately, she kissed him with everything she had in her. Planting butterfly kisses down his chest, she began unbuckling his belt again, this time more successful than before.

"Trinity?"

Somewhere in the distance, she heard someone calling her name, someone that wasn't Sirius. Unless he was a woman.

An incessant rapping on the door make Trinity stop. She broke away from Sirius and fell back against the pillows, groaning loudly in frustration.

"What?" she shouted, infuriated at being interrupted.

Getting up off the bed, Sirius went to open the door, zipping his Dickies up as he walked.

"Yeah?" he said gruffly, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh…" the person said, obviously not expecting a half-naked god like Sirius to answer the door. "I'm looking for Trinity."

"Fuck off Hestia," she shouted from the bed. "I'm busy."

"Father wants to see you," she called round the door, looking over at her semi-clad sister spread out on her bed. "Now."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

Trinity got up off the bed and slung Sirius' vest on.

"Shut the door, babe," she said to Sirius, looking pointedly at Hestia. "Don't want to let the riff-raff in."

Grabbing a hairband off her bedside table, she tied her hair up messily and, checking her face in the mirror quickly, wiped the remains of the lipstick that had become smudged because of Sirius' rough kisses.

"I'll be back in a minute, babe," she said to Sirius before kissing him, her fingers trailing over his bare chest.

"Why are you still here?" she asked Hestia frustratedly, walking past her sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Who was that?" she asked, following her past the lake into the orchard.

"None of your business."

"That's who Hades was talking to Father about. One of the Black family."

Turning round, she grabbed hold of her little sister.

"You listen to me, Hestia. You know absolutely nothing. They shouldn't have been talking in front you. If I were you, I'd keep myself to myself."

"You try one move on me, Hel, and you'll regret it, I'll make sure of it."

"Whatever. I've got no time for empty stupid promises from a silly little schoolgirl."

"Yeah, well, I'm watching you two."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Trinity said dangerously.

She ran through the patio doors into the conservatory, but not before adding, "You might see some things you shouldn't see until you're older."

"Where's Daddy?" she called to her mother, who was sat at her bureau in the garden room, writing a letter.

"In his office. What are you wearing?"

"I was rushing."

"Look at the state of you," her mother said reprovingly.

Looking down, Trinity quickly folded her arms over her chest, her nipples erect and sticking out through his vest. She hadn't thought it was that cold as she walked across the orchard.

"Daddy?" she called as she came into his home office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Her father looked up, doing a double-take as he saw what she was wearing.

"I take it your friends have arrived."

"Yeah. What do you want with me?"

"You need to sign some documents, concerning your Grandfather's will."

"Oh, okay."

Trinity grabbed a pen and signed her name on the legal papers her father laid out for her.

"Oh, hi Jonathan, hi Elliott," she said politely to her father's aides as she realised they were there, conscious of what she was wearing.

"Good afternoon Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange," Elliott smiled warmly at her. Jonathan simply nodded at her.

"What are you doing business for on Sunday?"

"I've got to finish it all before I go away."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Nope. You're free to go enjoy yourself."

"Oh. I want a word with you about that, anyway. What have you and Hades been talking about Sirius for in front of Hestia? You know what she's like."

"Hades was only informing me of how you were getting on at Hogwarts."

"Well, next time get informed when she's not around. You know what she's like at the moment. She'll shit-stir everything up, and I can do without it."

"Hel," her father cautioned her, using her first name.

"Well it's true Daddy. I don't want her knowing my business; it's nothing to do with her. He's not been here an hour and she's making a nuisance of herself already."

"He?" her father picked her up, although he couldn't help smiling.

"They," she corrected herself, grinning. "You know what I mean."

"Well, what exactly is it she's interrupting? You wouldn't be doing anything we'd disapprove of, would you?"

"Daddy," she said sharply, feeling her cheeks redden.

"All right," he stopped joking with her, becoming more serious. "I'll have a word with her. She'll stay out of your way. Both of your ways."

"All of our ways. Especially James'."

Nodding, Raiden motioned for his daughter to kiss him, which she did.

"See you later, Daddy."

Shaking his head, he couldn't do anything except shrug his shoulders at his advisers and chuckle.

* * *

"What did your father want?" Sirius asked her as she sat down on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Oh, he just wanted me to sign some documents, for my inheritance."

She pulled her feet up and lay against him.

He eased her hairband gently out of her hair, and stroked her curls.

Leaning across him, Trinity lifted herself up onto her lap, so she was sat across him.

Sirius rested his hands on her head, moving them down so they rested on the back of her neck. His fingers entangling in the underneath of her, he kissed her once more, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Trinity's hands roamed his naked chest, unable to get enough of his touch. They broke apart just long enough for Sirius to remove his vest from her body, and they clutching at each other once again.

"Guys? We were thinking…"

"Whoa…"

Remus and James stopped in the doorway.

"We thought you'd be done by now," James said disbelievingly.

"We got interrupted," Trinity enlightened them, getting up off the sofa.

"Er, Trins…" Remus turned red. When he looked at James, he rolled his eyes, although he looked just a little too long at her breasts.

Obviously Sirius was mesmerised, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Yes Rems," she smiled sweetly at him as she headed towards the bedroom.

"Maybe we should come back later." He nodded in James' direction.

"Oh no." She came out of the bedroom, slinging on a strappy black vest.

"We'll pick up where we left off later," she winked at Sirius.

"Where's my jeans?" she asked, to herself more than anyone else. Suddenly, a small tubby house-elf appeared at the door.

"Wendy has your trousers, Miss Trinity."

"Oh," Trinity took it from her graciously. "Thank you, Wendy."

Pulling it on, Trinity quickly swapped her stilettos for some comfy flip-flops, and adding a studded belt, she announced, "I'm ready."

They all walked down the steps into the orchard. Sitting under an apple tree, they lazed about in the late afternoon sun, laughing and joking and, in Sirius and Trinity's case, smoking.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm allowed to walk around the estate. I live here as well as you," Hestia replied smartly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She looked at them, blushing when she saw James. Trinity was a little surprised when she saw her eyes lingering on Sirius.

Glaring at her sister, she said dully, "you know James, you probably don't remember Remus, but he's a really good friend of Hades. And you met Sirius earlier."

"You're the Black one," Hestia said knowingly.

"Yeah…" Sirius' grey eyes watched her cautiously.

"Go away, Hestia," Trinity said uninterestedly, as she blew smoke at her sister.

Coughing and spluttering, she stalked away, determined to get revenge on her.

"What did she mean by that – 'you're the Black one'?"

"Ignore her, baby. She does it for attention."

"Oh, right…is your other sister like her?"

"Hecate? God, no! She's normal, thank goodness. If she was like Hestia, I'd have hung myself a long time ago."

James looked up at the few remaining apples hanging from the tree above them.

"Can you eat those?"

"Yeah." Trinity looked up. With a swish of her wand, one landed by her side. Throwing it at James, she pointed to where there was a path leading off somewhere.

"There's a fountain just down there where you can wash it."

She watched as James got up and went off to find it.

"Is he still going out with Mariella?"

"Yeah," Remus said lazily.

"He finally got over Lily?"

"Yeah, right!" Sirius laughed. "He obviously still wants her, but he says he's fine just being friends right now."

"You've got a beautiful way of phrasing things," she joked. "He still wants her?"

Sirius grabbed her, pinching her in retaliation, making her shriek.

He stopped as James emerged, ruffling his hair.

"You okay?"

He nodded at them with a grin.

"What you guys wanna do tonight?" Trinity asked them, rolling over off Sirius' chest, away from him, facing them.

"What is there to do?"

"We could watch a film in the theatre," she pointed over to the house. "Or we could go to the cinema. There's a bowling alley nearby. Or we could go out. There's loads of clubs and bars about quarter of an hour away."

"Well," Remus began, "I'm a bit tired, so I won't be in bed late."

Giggling, Trinity teased him. "You're like an old man, Rems. Aw, you're so cute. I love you."

"Trinity!" Sirius stuck his bottom lip out, looking hurt.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at her boyfriend.

"Not in the same way," she looked at him. "Unless you're fine with that," she added, grinning at her boyfriend.

Shaking his head disapprovingly at them, Remus suggested, "We could go see a film."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," James agreed.

"Okay. Erm, do you wanna go about half six?" she proposed, consulting Sirius' watch.

When they'd decided what they were going to see, Trinity remembered Boardwalk, where one of her favourite bands was playing that week.

"We'll have to go there," she said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "Kaiser Chiefs are playing one night, I can't remember if it's Wednesday or Thursday. Harm's will know, I'll ask her. They're fab, you'll love it."

* * *

"Trins?"

Sirius walked into her bedroom. Remus and James were talking to Hades, who'd only just arrived back from a meeting he'd been at.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we talk? Y'know, about last week."

"Yeah…" Trinity patted the bed next to her, and he sat down.

"Well…I just want to say, before anything else, I'm sorry if it scared you, but what I said, I meant Trinity, so…"

Unsure what to say, Trinity looked down at the duvet, watching Sirius' fingers tracing over the brocade pattern.

"I don't really know what to say," she admitted, putting her hand over his so he'd concentrate on what she was saying. "Sirius, you know when I got involved with you I didn't think it would be a long-term thing. I think…I guess I got a bit scared at how fast this was going, especially when you said…well, you said what you said."

Noticing he was looking a bit put out, Trinity touched his cheek with her hand, lifting his head to look at him properly.

"What I'm saying, Sirius," she looked into those fathomless grey eyes, "is I don't know if I feel like you're feeling, but I really do like you, like I've never liked anyone before. And I'm happy with that for now. But if it's not enough for you, well, I guess we should, erm…"

Pausing so he could take in everything he'd heard, Sirius whispered softly, "I don't want to break up with you."

"We just see how it goes?"

"Yeah," he smiled genuinely at her. "And I promise I won't say anything like that anymore."

"Not yet, anyway," she murmured.

Just catching what she said, Sirius put his arms round her and kissed her. Grinning into their kiss, Trinity's arms rested around his shoulders

"Hey guys, it's seven," James shouted from the sitting room. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah," Trinity called back, resting her head against Sirius' strong chest. She grinned as James and Remus appeared, with Hades behind them.

"You guys ready to go?" Remus looked at them, pretending not to be proud of them for still having their clothes on.

"Yeah," Sirius jumped off the bed, grabbing her hand. "Come on, babe."

"You okay, Hades?" she looked at her brother.

"Yeah," he smiled, keeping an eye on Sirius.

"Well, we're going to the cinema, we'll see you later. No James," she stopped him from going out the French doors, "we're going through the house."

Locking the French doors, she led them through corridors and hallways until they found the front door, and then made the five-minute walk to the cinema.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

How are you all? Hope you're all okay.

This is Chapter 6, as you probably already know. Again, I don't really have a lot to say here.

Erm…I hope you like it, and if you've got a second or two, I'd be really grateful if you could review.

Thanx!

Loadsa love,

Serenity x


	7. Ups And Downs

**

* * *

**

The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 7: Ups And Downs

* * *

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome,

Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

Gonna close my eyes

Girl and watch you go

Running through this life darling

Like a field of snow

As the tracer glides

In its graceful arc

Send a little prayer out to ya

'cross the falling dark

Tell the repo man

And the stars above

You're the one I love

Perfect summer's night

Not a wind that breathes

Just the bullets whispering gentle

'mongst the new green leaves

There's things I might have said

Only wish I could

Now I'm leaking life faster

Than I'm leaking blood

Tell the repo man

And the stars above

You're the one I love

You're the one I love

The one I love

Don't see Elysium

Don't see no fiery hell

Just the lights up bright baby

In the bay hotel

Next wave coming in

Like an ocean roar

Won't you take my hand darling

On that old dance floor

We can twist and shout

Do the turtle dove

And you're the one I love

You're the one I love

The one I love

_- The One I Love by David Gray_

* * *

"You ready to go?" Sirius called down the corridor to James and Remus.

"Yeah."

James appeared out of his room, and Remus shouted back, "Give me one minute."

James and Sirius went into Sirius' room to wait.

"How's it going?" James motioned to the inter-connecting door, through which Trinity was getting ready.

"Good," Sirius grinned knowingly. "Everything's sorted."

"Good. Looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah. Trins lent me Kaiser Chiefs album a while ago, and they're pretty good, so tonight should be great. I'm glad we came, Prongs."

"Yeah," James agreed, as Remus looked in. "Me too."

Looking at Remus in acknowledgement, Sirius went into Trinity's sitting room and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. You nearly ready?"

"Er, yeah…ten seconds."

After a little more than ten seconds, Trinity opened the door.

"Okay?" she smiled at Sirius.

"Yeah…" Sirius looked at her. Putting his arms around her, he pinched her ass through her black miniskirt.

"You look gorgeous," she said quietly, her hands trailing up his muscular arms.

"No," he corrected her. "You look gorgeous."

His eyes wandered from her eyes and her face down to the white graffiti-d shirt she was wearing, and the glimpse of her breasts he could see thanks to the face that the top two buttons weren't fastened. Leaning further over, he could see she wasn't wearing a bra either.

Rolling her eyes as she realised what he was looking, no, leching at, Trinity pushed him away jokingly.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and heading towards the door.

"Nice shirt, Trins," Remus commented as he saw her.

Beaming, she picked up a gold-legged trinketbox from the mantelpiece and opened it. She threw a few handfuls of Floo Powder into the fireplace and turned to them.

"I thought Boardwalk was a Muggle place," James questioned, looking confused.

"It is," Trinity explained. "We're going to the bar next door first, Vodka Revolution. The front's Muggle, but there's a back entrance for us."

With that, she jumped into the fireplace, her black knee-high Doc Martin's slamming against the stone.

She said clearly, "Vodka Revolution." Moment later, she was gone. Sirius followed her, then James, and Remus.

Once they were all there, they followed Trinity to the front bar, where they sat down and ordered drinks.

"They do every kind of vodka imaginable here," she told them, watching Sirius' eyes light up as he looked at the numerous upturned Vodka bottles behind the bar.

"Is that…?" he pointed at a bottle to the left with a black label.

"Absolut vodka?" Trinity finished for him. "Yeah," she grinned. "100 pure vodka."

"I'll have one of those, then."

"Okay…" Trinity watched as the barman headed towards them, smiling at him.

"James? Rems? What you guys having?"

"Just a Vodka Kick," Hanes decided looking at them down in the bottom cabinet. "An orange one."

"Rems?"

"Er, the same as James, but a red one."

"Right. Hey, Jordy," she greeted the barman.

"Hey, Trinity," the blonde-haired, blue-eyed twenty-something returned. "I haven't seen you round here in ages."

"I was here last Friday. And Saturday. I asked after you, but Lynette said you weren't working."

"Yeah, I was at my cousin's wedding."

"Oh, right. Very nice."

"Yeah…so what can I get you guys?" he asked, looking at the three Marauders.

"Er, an orange VK for James," Trinity recalled. "A WKD Red for Rems. Sirius, did you just wanted vodka?"

"Yeah," he grunted, watching 'Jordy.'

"Absolut Vodka for Sirius. And I'll have a Vodka and Coke to start off with, please."

"Coming right up," he grinned at her.

"You not going to see Kaiser Chief's then, Jordy?" Trinity asked as she took the bottles WKD and VK from him and gave them to James and Remus.

"Er, yeah, but I won't be there before midnight."

"Right. Well, I might see you there."

Sirius watched suspiciously as Jordan went to serve some other customers, and he pulled Trinity up into his lap, making a point of kissing her deeply.

"Mph…" Trinity pulled back, moaning. She wiped smudged lipgloss off her mouth. "Steady on, babe..."

At Sirius' passionate look, she leaned in and, sucking on his earlobe, whispered, "Save it for later."

Grinning at her, Sirius called the barman back over and ordered another three shots of Absolut Vodka.

When he'd downed the first two one after the other, Trinity pulled him towards her, and said quietly, "Take it easy, Sirius."

"I'm fine," he stated, picking up the third.

As soon as he'd finished it and set it on the bar, Trinity grabbed his face and pulled him to face her.

Grabbing his hair, she kissed him, tasting the remnants of the vodka on his moist lips.

"I know you are," she said huskily as she looked into his eyes, their noses almost touching. "Just take it slowly."

"Er, guys…" Remus looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Sirius grinned at them, his thumbs roughly massaging his girlfriend's ass through her skirt.

"Don't worry," Trinity laughed. "We haven't forgotten you're still there."

"Could've fooled us," Remus said, rolling his eyes at the two.

"Come on," Trinity stood up off Sirius' lap and took his hand. "We should get going if we're gonna get near the front."

The four got up and headed for the door, Trinity waving a 'see you later' at Jordan. They got into the queue that had formed outside Boardwalk, and were soon inside. With fresh drinks in their hands, they stayed in the bar area for a while, watching the circle in front of the main stage fill up with people.

Trinity was keeping a watchful eye on her boyfriend; it had not escaped her notice that he was already on his second Vodka and Red Bull in the five minutes they'd been inside the underground club.

Songs were playing on the stereo to warm up the crowd, and when the intro to one of her favourite songs blasted through the speakers, Trinity decided getting Sirius to dance with her would be a good break from all the alcohol he was drinking so fast.

"Sirius?" she shouted over the music. "Baby, you wanna dance with me? It's my favourite song."

"What is it?" Remus asked, listening to the music, unable to name it.

"The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes by Fall Out Boy," Trinity helped him out, as she attempted to prize the glass from Sirius' strong grip.

"I wanna stay here," he moaned, watching as his drink was taken away from him, with a distraught face similar to that on a baby when candy is taken from them.

"Just this song," she promised. She took his hand and led him to the circle.

"What's the matter with Padfoot tonight?" Remus asked his old friend as he watched them dance. "He's drunk loads already."

"I don't think he likes Trins' barman friend back there."

"But they're just friends."

"I know. I think Padfoot doesn't like all these men eyeing her up like they are."

"It shouldn't be any different from Hogwarts though. Even when it was common knowledge she was dating him, she was still being asked out by loads of guys."

"Well, they know who Padfoot is, but here he's a nobody, and I don't think he likes it very much."

When Sirius and Trinity returned they found Remus and James weren't alone. They were talking to two girls, and from what she could see, Trinity didn't think they looked very comfortable.

"Hey, you guys okay?" she asked, attempting to rescue them.

Then she realised who they were talking to.

"Oh my God! Shona? Is that you?"

"Trinity? Oh my God, you've changed so much! Your hair looks fab black – much better than before."

"Thanks…hey, Ellena," she smiled, addressing the other girl who had been taking quite a strong interest in Remus. Until she laid eyes on Sirius.

"Hi Trinity…who's your friend?" she pursed her lips suggestively.

"Him? Oh, yeah. Shona, Ellena, this is Sirius, my boyfriend. Babe, this is Shona and Ellena, I used to go to dance class with them. Oh, by the way," she added with a deliberately extra-sweet smile, "How's the baby, Ellena? Jake, isn't it? Gosh, he must be nearly two now."

"Yeah," she smiled falsely through gritted teeth. "He's getting bigger everyday."

"I bet. Anyways, I'm just going to the loo."

"I'm coming too," Sirius grinned at his girlfriend, and everyone got the idea that neither of them needed to use the bathroom.

"So…" Shona turned back to James. "You two go to the same school as Trinity?"

"Yeah. We knew her before then."

"And you're staying at hers over the holidays? Only I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, all three of us. We're going back with her at the end of the week."

Remus and James were spared further interrogation, as an announcement was made over the speakers that the band were about ready to start playing.

"Maybe we'll see you two later," Shona smiled at them, before heading with Ellena towards the circle.

"Can you believe those two?" James exclaimed as soon as they were gone. "Talk about coming on strong!"

"Yeah…at least you got the one that didn't have a kid," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to upset you, Moony, but I think as soon as Padfoot showed up, she lost interest in you."

"Oh, don't say that!" Remus feigned distress. "I'm heartbroken now! I can't go on anymore!"

Laughing, James noticed more and more people moving towards the circle. "Are we gonna go to the front?"

"Do you think we should wait for them?"

"No, I think they'll be quite a while yet," James voiced his thought. "They'll come back when they're finished."

Kaiser Chiefs appeared on stage and performed two warm-up songs, including an unbelievable acoustic version of 'I Predict A Riot.' Another three tracks and there was still no sign of Trinity and Sirius.

"Do you think they're okay?" Remus managed to shout to James.

"Yeah, they're fine," he waved off his friend's concern. He looked at his watch: it was twenty-five past midnight. They had actually been gone a long time.

"Maybe we should go look for them," he agreed and they headed towards the bar area.

However, they didn't make it that far. At the back of the circle, they stopped as they saw three familiar figures involved in a 'situation,' surrounded by quite a few people. Pushing past them, James and Remus stood shocked for a moment as they watched an inebriated Sirius throw one of his trademark heavy punches as Jordan, connecting with his jaw and producing an almighty crack as well as an almighty amount of blood, while a beside-herself Trinity attempted to pull her boyfriend off her friend.

With the help of James and Remus and a few other male bystanders, she managed to pull a scrappy Sirius off Jordan.

Within seconds, she was by the barman's side, to Sirius' increasing anger, helping him up and comforting him.

"Jordy? Are you okay, honey?" she asked, trying to wipe some of the spurting blood away. "God, I'm so sorry, really…"

James and Remus held onto an active Sirius, and pulled him to the door. Managing to get him outside, they made him sit down on a nearby wall to cool off, and waited for an explanation.

"What was that all about?" James asked the young man who was his brother in every way but blood and name.

"He…he and Trinity…his hands…they were…" Sirius kept starting again, trying to make sense of what had just happened. "They were getting too friendly."

James rolled his eyes at the uncharacteristic insecurity of his best friend. "Padfoot, they're friends. Honestly, I seriously doubt there's anything going on between them."

Sirius just looked up at him, unconvinced.

"She's going out with you, not him," Remus put forward, stating the blindingly obvious. "If she wanted to go out with him, Padfoot, she would be."

Sirius was just about to make a comment when Trinity appeared outside the club. Seeing them, she strode over to them and stood in front of a slightly self-pitying Sirius.

"Do you guys wanna go?" she asked her two friends, pretending not to notice the man looking up at her from his seat.

"Yeah…I think it would be best," Remus decided, and James nodded in agreement.

The three of them helped Sirius to the Floo fireplace in Vodka Revolution, just as they had used to get there. Once they were back in Trinity's room, they took Sirius to his room and James and Remus left the two alone.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Trinity asked him from the doorway to her sitting room, watching him get undressed for bed.

"What was what?" he responded ignorantly, slinging his leather jacket and vest over the back of a nearby chair, not noticing the latter fall onto the floor.

"Don't play dumb, Sirius," she said, rolling her eyes. She picked up his vest and folded it neatly onto the chair, hanging his jacket on the back. "You tried to beat the crap out of one of my friends and you act like nothing's happened."

"I saw him, Trinity," he explained, beginning to take off his trousers. He struggled with his belt, swearing when he couldn't undo the buckle.

Sighing, Trinity went to his side and helped him, removing the belt with ease.

"You saw nothing, Sirius," she said softly, "because there was nothing to see."

"His hands were all over you, on your hips, around your waist. I saw him."

"Look," she said angrily. "There is nothing going on between me and Jordy. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I don't trust him, Trinity. I want you to stay away from him."

Even though she knew it was the drink talking, Trinity started to get very mad.

"Sirius, you can't forbid me from seeing every man you don't like. That's just completely unfair."

"I don't care."

Looking at him, Trinity shook her head at his unreasonable state. Knowing there was only one way of getting through to him when he was in that frame of mind; she pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. Using her small yet supple frame, she pinned him underneath her and looked down into his face. He watched, mesmerised, as her ebony curls fell like a curtain down around his head.

"Look Sirius," she whispered, deadly serious. "There is no one else I want to be with. I am completely devoted to you, you know I am. So stop being such a cunt and trust me."

"I do."

The almost inaudible reply made Trinity's face light up, and she kissed his lips firmly. As she reached down to unzip his trousers, she felt his arms around her, and he lifted her up into the bed, underneath him. He unbuttoned her shirt and discarded it along with her skirt and boots, leaving her in nothing more than her thin black panties

Once his trousers were removed, Trinity set about taking off is boxer shorts, but once she had, she stopped as she saw he wasn't aroused.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. This was Sirius Black. He was never not aroused. She hardly saw him without a erection, even in lessons.

And here she was, sat next to him on a bed in nothing more than a pair of panties, and he didn't even have a semi hard-on.

"Take your panties off," he ordered, his voice calm and steady.

She took them off and dropped them over the edge of the bed, where the rest of her clothes lay.

Trinity watched as Sirius pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped between them, taking her with him.

"Sirius? Baby, what are you doing?" The uncertainty was evident in her voice.

He looked at her, and said simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I want you to sleep with me."

"Oh…ok."

He kissed her lips softly and pulled her closer towards him so their bodies were touching, enveloping the bedcovers over hem. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he rested his head on top of hers and drifted to sleep, feeling surprisingly fulfilled and content, like he had never felt before.

* * *

"Trins?" Sirius called from the bed out into the hallway. She had just gone to wake James up, as he was the only one who hadn't packed, and they were leaving for King's Cross Station in just over an hour.

"Babe?"

He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Halfway to the door, he froze as someone appeared at the door.

Hestia looked her sister's boyfriend up and down. Her mouth fell open as her eyes stopped at his penis.

When he realised where her wide-eyed stare was directed, he quickly put his hands over his rather impressive manhood, giving him some dignity.

"Er…can I help you?" he asked her, obviously feeling awkward given the situation he was in.

"Just thought I'd let you're leaving in about an hour," she said, her eyes darting all over his body, resting on the barbed wire tattoo on hi left arm. "Eurgh, what's that?"

Sirius looked down at his arm, where she was pointing. "It's just a tattoo."

"They're awful," she told him, as though her word was law. "It's vandalism, a filthy Muggle fad. Hel's got one."

"She's got three," he corrected her automatically, knowing his girlfriend's body.

"She's got one," she said defiantly. "Of an angel on her back, at the bottom."

"Yeah. She's got as Chinese symbol as well, and a bleeding heart with a dagger through it."

"Well, I've never seen them."

"The Chinese one's on the inside of her thigh," Sirius recalled, smiling subconsciously as he remembered how long he'd spent tracing it with his fingers. "And the heart…well, she'll you."

"She'll show you what?" Trinity appeared at the door, behind her sister. She frowned as she saw her boyfriend wearing no clothes. "What are you doing here, Hestia?"

"I came to tell you you're leaving in about an hour."

"I know, Daddy told me yesterday. Now go away and leave us alone." Trinity pushed passed her to Sirius.

"Where's your third tattoo, Hel?"

"What?"

"Your third tattoo. Where is it?"

Sighing exasperatedly, she put her right foot up on the bed and lifted her long vest up to show her little sister her tattoo.

"There," she said, pointing to the Chinese symbol on the inside of her thigh.

"Not that one, the other one. The heart and dagger."

"I'm not showing you that, Hestia."

"Why not? I want to see it."

"No. It's private"

"Why not?" she moaned. "I'll tell Mother you won't show me"

"Fine. She won't be happy me showing it you when she knows where it is."

"Just show her," Sirius said softly into her ear, "then she'll leave us alone." His arm draped suggestively around her waist signalled he had plans for the two of them.

"For God's sake!" Trinity said. She paused a moment, and then turned to her sister, lifting her vest up above her stomach. Pulling her panties down to just above the beginning of her folds, she pointed to what her little sister wanted to see.

"There, now go away, you stupid little girl."

"That's disgusting."

"Well, you wanted to see it," Trinity reminded her, pushing her out of the door. "Now, fuck off."

Hestia reluctantly did what her sister said, although she had one last lingering look at Sirius before she disappeared.

"I think she's got a bit of a thing for you, babe."

"Don't tell James that," he joked, heading for the bathroom.

"You know, Trins?" he said moments later, re-emerging in a pair of white boxers. He wrapped his hand around her waist, stroking her soft, delicate skin. "I'm really glad I came to see you. Thanks for letting me stay."

"I am too, babe," she grinned, kissing him slowly.

"And I'm sorry about yesterday," he admitted, his eyes suddenly falling to the floor.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him, lifting his chin to meet her gaze. "It's forgotten."

Smiling down at her, he covered her mouth with his and pulled her up into his arms. Her lithe thighs wrapped around his waist, Trinity let him carry her to the bed.

He laid her down and went to close the door, before returning to lean over her, showering her lips and neck with hot, wet kisses. Sirius lifted her vest up over her head, surveying her body.

Almost immediately, he became aroused, and he reached a hand out to her left breast. Her body never tired him, it was as if each time she took her clothes off, he was seeing it for the first time.

Gripping hold of the sides of her panties, Sirius yanked them down, leaving the around her ankles. He slid a finger up inside her, finding her to be warm and sticky, more than ready for him.

"Fuck…you're wet through," he said gruffly.

"Sirius…" Trinity moaned, gently pulling him towards her. "I want you…so badly. Please…"

Smiling down at her, he kissed her lips gently and gave into her wishes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

How's everything going?

I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy writing a few chapters that cover the end of sixth and beginning of seventh years, it's just filling in this chapters in between here and then.

Anyways, I will be updating quite a lot soon, because I will post the three chapters I've written at once, along with the chapters in between when I've written those.

So, I hope you enjoy what I've written. If you have (or even if you haven't!), please review, as I need feedback on this story.

And to those who have reviewed already, thank you ever so much!

Loadsa love,

Serenity x.


	8. Home Sweet Hogwarts

* * *

**The Marauder Chronicles – Chapter 8: Home Sweet Hogwarts**

* * *

I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better 

I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Follow Trinity as she makes her journey through life, with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, marriage and death just some of the many obstacles she has to overcome,

Set in the Marauder Years

* * *

On a Monday, I'm waiting,

Tuesday I'm fading,

And by Wednesday, I can't sleep.

When the phone rings, I hear you,

End of darkness, it's a clear view,

That you've come to rescue me.

Fall, with you I fall so fast,

I can hardly catch my breath,

I hope it lasts.

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,

I like the way that feels.

Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself,

I love how you can tell,

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

I am moody, and messy,

I get restless, and senseless,

And you never seem to care.

When I'm angry, you listen,

Make me happy, it'syour mission

And you won't stop till I'm there.

Fall, sometimes I fall so fast,

When I hit that bottom, crash,

You're all I have

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,

I like the way that feels.

Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself,

I love how you can tell,

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

How do you know everything I'm about to say?

Am I that obvious?

And if it's written on my face,

I hope it never goes away.

Yeah.

On a Monday I'm waiting,

By Tuesday I'm fading,

Into your arms, so I can breathe…

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,

I like the way that feels.

Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself,

I love how you can tell,

Oh, I love how you can tell

Oh, I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

_- Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson_

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Trinity grinned at Frank and her other fellow Gryffindors as she burst into the Common Room. 

"Hey, Trins," Frank looked from her to Sirius, who was holding her hand. "Hey Sirius. I take it your half term was good?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him, feeling her boyfriend's arms snake their way around her waist. "Yours?"

"Yeah, didn't get up to much but you know…"

"Well, we've got to go unpack." Sirius said quickly before they could get into a conversation.

"No we don't," Trinity said, frowning at her boyfriend. "We did that already."

"No we haven't," Sirius argued.

"Yeah we did, we just – "

Trinity was cut short as Sirius picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.

"No we haven't. See you later, guys," he grinned at his friends, making a beeline for his dorm room, which he knew was empty.

"Sirius?" Trinity called from her position. "You really are unbelievable…"

Laughing, he carried her up to his room and threw her on the bed.

* * *

"I can't believe you two," James said disapprovingly as the two made their way downstairs. Their robes were dishevelled, along with their hair, and their cheeks were red and flustered. Remus noticed with a smirk that Trinity's shirt was buttoned up wrong. 

"Trins," he informed her, pointing to her shirt.

Looking down, she blushed and grinned simultaneously, and proceeded to fix it. She began unbuttoning it, but her boyfriend's hands over hers made her stop. Sirius grabbed hold of her by the bottom of her shirt and pulled her towards him so they were standing face to face, their hips touching each other in the intimate stance they were in.

His eyes never leaving hers, Sirius carried on where Trinity had left off, undoing her shirt one by one. His fingers brushed her bare breasts and she had to close her eyes, revelling in the feel of his skin against hers. He grinned down at her, a deep, intense look in his eyes as he realised how turned on he was making her, her erect nipples sticking out through the thin material of her Hogwarts shirt.

Just as he buttoned the second button down, over her breasts, Rebecca Gladstone-Henderson walked down the staircase from the girls' dorms, her eyes resting on the two.

"Oh, for God' sake," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Go to your room if you need to do that, for fuck's sake. We don't all want to see that."

Looking over at Rebecca, Trinity raised her eyebrows, before grabbing Sirius and pulling him into a fervent liplock. Sirius' hands slipped under her barely-buttoned shirt, caressing her breasts.

Pretending to be sick, Rebecca made for the portrait-hole quickly, not wanting to see anymore.

Even once she'd gone, Sirius and Trinity didn't pull apart. Although their fellow Marauder's robes covered whatever was going on between them, James and Remus still ordered them to quit what they were doing.

Gasping for breath, they reluctantly pulled apart, Sirius staring daggers at his friends. Pulling her against him so they were enveloped in his robe, he resumed his task of buttoning up her shirt.

"We said quit it, Padfoot," James repeated, although the twinkle Sirius saw in his eye let him know his friend found the situation rather funny.

"We've quit it," he muttered as he pushed the last button through its eyelet, and captured her lips one last time in a brief but meaningful kiss, before moving back and turning to James and Remus.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah…" Remus cocked his eyebrows at them. "Now come on, we'd better get to Transfiguration, or we're gonna be late."

Taking Trinity's hand in his, Sirius followed them out of the Common Room and down the steps away from Gryffindor Tower to Classroom 4 on the second floor, and to Transfiguration.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually turned it into a ring!" Trinity shrieked at they made their way from the third floor to the Dungeons, clutching at her stomach, which still hurt from laughing. 

"It wasn't far off."

"God, how backwards are you?" Trinity burst into even more giggles at his excuse. "How can a ring and a cat be similar?"

"Shut up," Sirius pouted at her.

"Oh," she sighed, still giggling. She wiped a few tears away and took his hand, squeezing it lovingly. "You're brilliant!"

Sirius rested his arm around her shoulders and kissed her still-quivering lips, as she tried to stop laughing.

"It's a beautiful ring, though, babe, I must admit."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Just like you."

Trinity blushed, looking down at the sparkling ring that now adorned her right hand.

"I'll see you guys later," Remus grinned as they separated on the ground floor, heading towards Divination.

They went to Dungeon Two, where they had Potions with Professor Storm.

"Now class," he said as they filed into their seats, Sirius still holding Trinity's hand under the table. "I'm going to ask you to come up individually, in alphabetical order, to discuss your assessment marks. Miss. Adams, if you could come here, please?"

The rest of the class began working on the introduction to antidotes they had been set until everyone had been to see Professor Storm.

"Mr. Black."

Sirius got up from his seat and went to find out the results of his assessment. He came back a few moments later with a sombre face.

"What?" Trinity looked at him. "What did you get?"

"Er…" he looked down.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?" he looked at her, and then broke out in a wide grin. "I got twenty-seven out of thirty."

"Well done!" she beamed at him, kissing him in congratulation. Sirius' tongue had just parted her lips when they heard someone speak from the teaching dais.

"Mr. Black, Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange, what have I said about public displays of affection?"

Sirius just grinned lopsidedly at the Potions Professor who shook his head at them.

"To a minimum please."

"Yes, sir."

After "Lily Evans' and 'Thomas Green' came 'Trinity Honeyduke-Lestrange.'

Grinning at her Professor, she got up and walked up to sit in the chair next to him, the heels of her school shoes clicking against the cold, stone floor, the height of them making her rock slightly. Sirius, of course, was entranced, his eyes transfixed on her pert, swaying rear, as were several other males.

"What did you get, babe?" he asked her when she sat back down. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. His fingers roughly stroked the firm skin beneath her tight school skirt.

"Twenty-nine," she smiled.

"Well done," he praised her, planting a wet kiss on her neck.

"God," she whispered. "Are you never not horny?"

"What do you think?" he asked her, grabbing her hand under the table and held it over his increasing erection, causing her to inhale sharply.

"I will separate you two," Professor Storm said behind them, causing Trinity to withdraw her hand. "You are on your final warning."

Sighing, Sirius picked up his quill and continued writing, hardly able to wait for the end of the lesson, and the end of the day, when he could take her to his room and fuck her senseless.

* * *

"Where's Sirius?" Peter asked as they met up in the Common Room, to go to dinner. 

"Guess?" Remus answered his question with a question, giving him a knowing look.

"Er…Quidditch practice?"

"No," James said, rolling his eyes. 'God, how dense could you be?' "Or I'd be there too."

"Oh, right…yeah."

"He's in his dorm room with Trinity," Remus explained.

"Again?" Peter's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ!"

"Who wants to go break it up?"

They were just deciding when Trinity and Sirius appeared on the stairs. Upon closer inspection, Sirius had that content glow he seemed to have as of late and his clothes were roughly slung on, his tie even more loosely done up than usual; and Trinity's hair was damp and matted with sweat, her cheeks flushed and glowing.

"You two really are unbelievable," James sad with wide eyes, shaking his head at them. "You've been together more than a week and you're acting like you haven't seen each other in months!"

"Well," Sirius grinned, his arm automatically wrapping around his girlfriend's waist. He looked down at her, her unkempt hair and rosy cheeks, and felt a familiar stir in his trousers.

"God, you look irresistible," he said gruffly into her ear, his lips brushing the top and making her shake. Leaning down, he kissed her lips

"No!" James warned, pulling Sirius away from her. "We've got to go to dinner."

"I am quite hungry actually," Trinity said quietly, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I wonder why," Remus murmured, grinning at her.

"Well, we have worked up quite an appetite," Sirius admitted as they headed towards the Great Hall.

They sat down and ate, Sirius' wandering hand on her thigh not missing the eye of one Rebecca Gladstone-Henderson, sat sulking just down the table from the group.

Once they'd finished, they went back to the Common Room, where they already had homework to do. James was sat at a table with Sirius, helping him with the extra Transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall had set him after his incident with the ring.

Rebecca walked passed the sofa nearest the fire, seeing Trinity sprawled out on it, her head resting in Remus' lap. Her long, nimble legs hung over the armrest, and Rebecca just made out what they were saying.

"But it's really difficult, Rems, I don't want to upset. You know how mad he'll get, I told you about when he walked in on us before."

"You'll be fine. Just don't say anything about it."

Trinity looked over at Remus, a worried look on her face. When she saw Rebecca stood there watching her, she quickly changed her expression.

But Rebecca had heard enough to get an idea in her head. Smiling to herself, she carried on walking up to her dorm-room. Trinity watched her with a quizzical face, wondering what was going on in her mind.

She found out the next day.

* * *

Rumours always travelled fast around Hogwarts. This particular rumour travelled even faster than usual, and by break-time, everyone had heard about Trinity and her sordid affair. 

Fourth period, and Trinity had a free. She was sat in the library, pouring over a load of Astronomy charts and diagrams. Making notes on the Beta Virgins, she didn't hear the main door slam open, so she was startled when Sirius appeared at the table in front of her, a remote, unfeeling look in his eyes she didn't like.

"Wh-what's the matter?" she asked timidly, her chocolate eyes sparkling up at him.

"Is it true?" he glared at her, hating how unbelievably gorgeous she looked.

"Is what true?"

"The rumours."

"What rumours? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The rumours – " Sirius began, but he stopped as he saw Madam Pince appear at the entrance.

"Mr. Black, if you don't keep your voce down, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave. People are here to work, and I will not have you disturbing him."

Once she was gone, he turned back to her.

"Sirius, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, I haven't heard any rumours."

"Well, maybe they're not rumours," he said, deathly quiet, and Trinity felt her stomach turn, unnerved by the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"There's a rumour going round that you're fucking Rodolphus."

Raising her eyebrows, Trinity felt the urge to laugh, but the look in her boyfriend's eye stopped her. "You don't actually believe it?" she cried incredulously.

She looked him straight in the eye, her mouth dropping as she saw it.

"Oh my God," she realised, her hand automatically coming to her mouth. "You do, don't you?"

Sirius just looked at her. Was she telling the truth? If not, she was a damn good actor.

"Sirius," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Do you remember my Grandfather's funeral? When he tried to force himself on me, tried to do God knows what if you hadn't walked in?"

"How do I know what I walked in on wasn't you two about to have sex?"

"Because, Sirius, you should trust me. If we're going out, then you should trust me, like I trust you."

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes with his hands. Getting up, Trinity walked round to him, and when he opened his eyes, she was stood there in front of him, peering up at him with those massive dark brown eyes of hers.

'God, I'm such an idiot,' he thought as he looked down at her. 'I've spent so long trying to get her to go out with me and now I'm taking every opportunity to break up with her.'

"…Sirius?"

Focusing on her beautiful face once more, he saw how worried she was, over him. Feeling the increasing ache inside his trousers, Sirius grabbed her, pushing his lips against hers.

"Oh, Trinity…" he groaned against her mouth, pulling her roughly to his body. His arms found her thighs and lifted her up onto the edge of the table.

"Sirius…" she whispered, her husky voice saturated with want.

Grinning into the kiss, he hiked her skirt up and pulled her g-string down to her knees. Gripping hold of her rear, he pulled her towards him, sliding a finger down her slit. He grazed her clitoris with the nail of his index finger, watching her body jolt at the sensation. He could feel she was already wet and hot, almost ready for him.

He kissed her swollen lips one more time, and then kneeled down in front of her. Trinity watched him curiously.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

He just smirked up at her as he ran one thumb down each of her folds, parting them. He ran his tongue down her moist slit, holding her thighs steady as she jerked at the feeling.

She gasped as he found her clit, circling and sucking it with his tongue; she whispered his name, suddenly too weak to do anything. She gripped his hair weakly, her shaking hands running through his fingers. Her back arched, Trinity whimpered and moaned, crying out when he suddenly stopped.

"Si-si…" she tried, but found she had no words.

Having no choice but to watch him silently, Trinity stared at him as he unzipped his trousers and released his throbbing penis from his boxer shorts. Groaning, he grabbed her thighs and led her onto his. He took her in one smooth, quick action, and he began thrusting into her, short, hard thrusts that made her gasp and cry as she clung to him.

They came within a short space of each other, and Sirius cleaned up the mess they'd made with the help of his wand.

He helped her redress and then used the as of late much-used spell to prevent conception.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, kissing her in apology. His eyes were full of sympathy, and he looked lovingly at her.

"Sirius…" she said gently, looking at the table. "I've got a shitload of work to do."

"You want me to go?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you in the Common Room for lunch, yeah?"

She nodded, and smiled at him. Brushing his lips with hers once more, Trinity watched him go, before returning to her work.

* * *

"I can't believe it, can you?" James asked Remus as they walked through the portrait-hole into their Common Room. 

"No. I doubt it's true."

"Yeah…" James agreed, making his way to the boys' staircase. Pausing as he saw her, he looked at Remus.

"Should we tell her?"

Nodding, Remus led them towards the sofa, and the solitary armchair where Trinity was curled up, reading.

"Er…Trins?"

"Yeah? Oh, hey Rems, hey James. You okay?"

"Yeah…" James glanced incredulously at Remus. She didn't know. "Erm…we just thought you should know…erm…Moony?"

Sighing, Remus leaned in gently towards her, making the conversation more private. He was aware of many of his fellow Gryffindors on them, and he didn't think it was really any of their business.

"Trins, don't get mad, but there's a rumour going round."

"Oh?"

"It's about you and Sirius. Someone's been going round saying you've been cheating on him…with Rodolphus."

"Really?" Her chin rested on her hand as she thought about it, and then laughed. "Well, that's completely ridiculous."

"I know…" James began, but he stopped as he noticed Sirius coming in through the portrait-hole.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as he kissed Trinity, noticing their sombre, serious faces.

"Have you not heard either?" Remus raised his eyebrows at his friend, but Trinity stopped him before he could elaborate.

"It's just that rumour you told me about earlier, in the library."

"You DO know?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said dismissively. "It's just a load of rubbish; we've already talked about it."

"Yeah…" Trinity grinned, "And then some."

"God, I don't want to know," James put his hand up to stop them continuing.

"Let's go get food," Sirius suggested, taking Trinity's hand. "I'm hungry."

"You coming to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" James asked her as they walked through the corridors to lunch.

"Yeah, I think so. I need to get some stuff for Quidditch, my winter gloves and hat are both knackered."

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their normal places at the Gryffindor table, aware of all the looks and stares and whispers they were getting. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Sirius planted a soft kiss on her lips and said quietly, "Don't worry about it, babe."

"I'm not," she whispered back, giving him one of her winning smiles.

"Good. And when I find out who started it," he added, shovelling chips into his mouth. "God, will they wish they were never born."

"Sirius, please don't do anything stupid."

"Like I would," he sniggered. "Look, don't worry about it."

"Okay…"

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Trinity was stood on the freezing cold Quidditch pitch along with her Gryffindor team-mates. Their captain, Michael Stinson, was talking tactics, the only one who seemed impervious to the cold. 

"Can't we do this inside, Mike?" Hannah Frye, Gryffindor's third Chaser, moaned. "It's absolutely freezing!"

"No," he said sternly. "I've nearly finished. Then it's up there," he smiled, pointing up to the sky.

Groaning, Hannah shivered along with everyone else until they'd finished discussing their strategy, and soon they had all mounted their brooms and heading towards their posts.

The training lasted for two hours, and by the end, everyone was hot, sweaty and ready for a shower.

"What are you doing before Astronomy?" Sirius asked her as they walked back towards the castle.

"Nothing."

"Good," he grinned, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"You're joking?" she cried, her eyes widening as she realised what he wanted to do.

"Oh, that reminds me," Michael remembered as he saw them. "Trinity? Sirius? Can I have a word with you two, please?"

They shared an anxious look as they walked back to their Captain. Once the other players were gone, he continued.

"I take it you two have heard the rumours, yes?"

"Yeah," Trinity said indifferently, looking at Sirius.

"Well, even though you seem not to be bothered about it, I think you should seriously consider how your relationship will affect your playing."

"Are you saying you don't want us dating?" Sirius straightened, becoming angry.

Trinity watched him, and she put a hand on his arm warningly, to stop him doing anything stupid.

"Look, Sirius, I'm just thinking about the team. I have to do what's best for the team, and maybe you two dating isn't in our best interests."

"Look, Michael," Sirius said evenly, his pale eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't want to fall out with you, but no one tells me who I can and cannot date. Trinity and I are our business, no one else's. And as far as the team is concerned, we contribute nothing but skill and we're good players, whether or not we're seeing each other. If you've got a problem with us, though, maybe you should go see McGonagall."

Before Michael got a chance to respond, he took Trinity's hand and led her away towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Oh, I've got something to show you," Sirius thought out loud. 

They were sat on his bed, for once not ripping each other's clothes off. Sirius ran his fingers through her hair affectionately, and Trinity laid her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating.

Trinity just looked up at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"I can't tell you, you'll have to wait until the weekend."

"Sirius!" she smacked his muscular arm. "That's not fair!"

"I know…" he smirked at her. "All I'm saying is you're not going to Hogsmeade."

"Sirius…" she whined, getting up and straddling him. "Tell me. Please?"

"I can't..." he trailed his hand from her cheek down under her chin and past her neck, stopping at her breast. He caressed it roughly, watching with a knowing smile as he saw her close her eyes.

His arm found her back and he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

Then, the dorm-room door swung open and Peter stomped in, the tops of his ears turning red as he saw them.

"Sorry, guys," he said to the floor.

"Yeah…" Sirius began, but Trinity talked over him.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, nudging Sirius as only she heard him finish.

"…So you should be."

"Are you gonna tell me then?" she asked.

"Nope."

"I could screw it out of you," she warned, biting down on his earlobe.

"You could…" he agreed, "but you'd spoil the secret."

"Guys?" Peter interrupted them suddenly.

Sirius groaned, irritated. "What?" he barked at him.

"Have you seen my Potions textbook?"

"No."

"Oh…I must have left it in the Common Room."

"Right…"

Sirius waited until he'd gone, then turned back to his girlfriend, who began planting kisses along his strong jaw.

"Tell me…" she bleated, pouting at him.

"No," he grinned cheekily. "You look like a little child not getting their own way."

"You're not going to tell me?"

He shook his head at her, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Fine…" she sulked, and then looked at the clock on the far wall. "Oh, look at that, I've got to go," she suddenly smiled.

'If he's not going to tell me, he's not going to fuck me.'

"What?" he looked, unbelieving.

"Bye, Sirius," she whispered gutturally, walking towards the door, careful to let her hips sway. She got towards the door, and then turned back to face him. Walking extra-sexily back to him, she rested her hands on the edge of the bed, deliberately letting him see straight down her shirt.

"I'll see you in Astronomy, babe," she whispered, adding a sultry smile. On her hands and knees, she crawled towards him and kissed him strongly on the lips.

As she felt his hands pulling her skirt up, she pulled away, and brushed his hands from her thighs.

Getting up, she strutted back to the door and turned round, to see him watching her with pursed lips, shaking his head.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. God, how he wanted her, right there and then.

Tipping her head back and laughing a throaty laugh, her ebony curls falling down her back, she blew him a kiss and was gone.

* * *

The first week went by so fast, and by Friday night Trinity was absolutely exhausted. Throwing herself on Sirius' bed, she closed her eyes, glad for five minutes peace. 

"We going out tonight?" James asked, hanging his robes out.

"Naughty, naughty," she scolded him. "Sneaking around Hogwarts after dark."

"I take it you're coming as well, then,"

"Hell yeah," she hollered. "Where's Sirius?"

"Oh, he's gone to get a book back from Professor Flitwick."

"Oh…"

After a moment, she opened her eyes and began rummaging through the drawer of her boyfriend's bedside table.

"What are you looking for?" Remus watched her.

"…These," she said triumphantly. In her hand, she held a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one out and sticking it between her lips, she lit the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke.

James automatically went to open a window.

"You're such an old woman, James," she giggled, taking a deep drag and exhaling. "You're dirty, you know? The pair of you."

"The filthiest," she snickered, watching him tutting at her.

After a few moments, a panting Sirius came running in through the door, his cheeks flushed red from running.

"What's the matter with you?" Trinity surveyed him in his bedraggled state, giggling.

"I've…just…run…from…staffroom," he managed between gasps.

"What? You're joking!" She laughed, realising what he'd done. "You went through all that trouble just to try and get a stupid book."

"What?" Sirius mocked her. "This book?"

"Oh no, Padfoot," James put his hand to his forehead. "Tell me you didn't take it from the staffroom yourself."

"Well, there was no one in there."

Cocking his eyebrows at Sirius' weak defence, he simply warned, "You'll be in deep shit when Storm finds out you've taken it."

"He won't," Sirius promised, pulling the cigarette from Trinity's mouth and taking a puff himself.

"He'll realise it's gone, babe," she smiled gently at him, trying not to laugh once more.

"Well, it's not important," he ended the conversation. "What is important is this evening."

"Why?" Trinity questioned, pulling him down onto the bed next to her. "You got something planned?" She stroked his hair, watching him inhale and exhale from the cigarette.

"A Duel," he growled, throwing the butt into a nearby bin.

"What?" she looked at him, her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Who with?"

Sirius looked at her. Pausing, he then said to her, "Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"Wh-?" Trinity stopped as she realised who he meant. "Oh, come on Sirius!"

"Who?" James looked confused.

"Rodolphus," Trinity explained.

"And Rabastan."

"What? No, come on, babe. Please, at least leave Rabastan out of this, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"I can't, Trins, he's agreed to be Rodolphus' second."

"This is ridiculous!" Trinity exclaimed, getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her as he watched her heard towards the door.

"Out of here, Sirius. I'm not gonna be a part of this."

"Don't go."

"No, this is ridiculous," she argued defiantly. Her cheeks reddened as she thought about the two of them duelling each other. "You two'll kill each other. And for what?"

"Look, come and sit back down," Sirius put forward, patting the space on the bed next him.

"No."

She looked at him, and then Remus and James who said nothing, obviously not about to try and persuade their friend against it. Shaking her head, she opened the door and left, leaving the three of them to plan the duel alone.

* * *

Trinity sat in an armchair near the fire in her pyjamas, reading the last chapter of her book. Looking around at no one in particular, she met the eyes of a few female Gryffindors, who turned red when they caught her gaze and looked away, chattering to each other, no doubt about her. 

Remus, James and Sirius. Sirius looked at her meaningfully, but she just broke their gaze, returning to her book. Sighing, he knew nothing he could say would make he come with them, so he led them out to meet the Slytherins.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" James asked him one last time. 

Nodding, Sirius gripped the handle and led them into the classroom. Looking round, he saw it was dark and cold. It was also empty.

"Where are they?" he roared, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"I-I don't know," James admitted, looking around. "Maybe they're late."

The door behind them suddenly opened, and Sirius automatically got in the correct duelling stance. However, he stopped when he saw Trinity stood there.

They could hear voices outside.

"Which way did they go?"

"I don't know, I only heard them. They've got to be in one of these classrooms."

"It's a set-up," Remus said dumbly as realisation hit him.

"Come on," James ordered, heading towards a side-door that connected the classroom they were in to an abandoned part of the second floor corridor. He gripped the rust-covered handle and pulled with all his might.

"Shit, it's locked."

"Wait." Trinity withdrew her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora!"

The ancient bolts flew off and the door creaked open. They pushed each other through, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Remus, the last one to go through, had just closed the door when he heard them enter the classroom.

"I thought they were in here."

"Well, it's the last classroom, where else could they be?"

"Shit," he whispered as he realised who the voices belonged to, "It's Pringle and Avery. We're fucked."

"No, we're not. Come on," Trinity urged, grabbing his arm and pulling his out onto the second floor. They could still hear the two members of staff.

"Where are we gonna go?" Trinity asked, looking around. She'd never been along this part of the second floor, so she didn't know which corridors led where,

"We're okay," Remus observed. "We've got the invisibility cloak."

"We're not all going to fit under it,"

"You two go that way," Sirius pointed down one corridor, "and we'll go down this one. We'll go through the passageway down to the first floor, near the library, and we'll meet you back at HQ," he finished, referring to their dorm-room. "We should get there before you, actually."

They split up, and Trinity followed Sirius towards the secret passage he had mentioned.

He heard footsteps down the hall, although he didn't have time to consult the Map sticking out of his inside robe pocket. Sirius grabbed Trinity's hand and pulled her down the corridors. They were just about to turn the corner to safety when a voice just behind them made them stop.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning round, Sirius saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor walking towards them calmly, his light brown eyes glittering maliciously in the dark.

"We…we…" Trinity began, trying to think of an excuse. "We've just been to see a teacher."

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange, for lying to a teacher. I suggest you return to your dormitories at once, before I remove any more points for wandering around school after hours."

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and led her off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, and by the way…" he called behind them.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange, detention tomorrow night."

"No…" Trinity protested, "that's not fair. It's the weekend"

"Perhaps Sunday night detention would be better. As well as tomorrow."

"No sir," she said quickly, "tomorrow's fine."

"Good. Two hours tomorrow night, beginning at eight o'clock. Classroom 5 on the first floor. As for you, Mr. Black, I believe Professor Storm requires your assistance on Sunday afternoon. He's cleaning out the store cupboard."

"Why me, sir?"

"I don't know, he only mentioned a book on Quidditch."

Sirius groaned inwards, but he just smiled woodenly. "Yes, sir."

"You may go now."

Heading towards their dorm room, Sirius looked at Trinity, a pointed expression.

"Don't say it," he warned her.

"What?"

"I told you so."

Giggling, she waited until they were around a corner, and she grabbed him, setting a firm, needing kiss on his lips. He pinned her against the corridor wall as he dipped his tongue inside her mouth. Undoing the tie on her robe, he pulled it apart, revealing her pyjamas. He ran his hands over the red satin boxer shorts she had on.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wear these," he murmured as he looked down at them. He traced the white hearts with his fingers, before trailing up her toned stomach to the red crop top she was wearing. Tracing the white neckline, he slid finger along her barely covered breasts, watching goose-bumps form on her chest as she shivered under his touch.

Kissing her once more, he slipped a hand inside her boxer shorts, making her moan into his mouth.

She looked at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes lusty and provocative. Kissing him again and again, she gasped and whimpered as his fingers found her opening.

"Mr. Black, take Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange to your dorm room!"

Grinning, Sirius withdrew his fingers and covered her back up. Pulling her into his arms, he carried her to the Common Room. Without a word to James and Remus, who had been waiting for them, he carried her up to his dorm room.

* * *

"Guys? We're going now, do either of you…" James stuck his head round the door, pausing as he saw Trinity getting dressed, stood in his dorm room wearing nothing more than a pair of pink ruffled panties "…need anything?" 

Looking over at him, Trinity smiled, slinging a white strapless top over her head.

"Hey. Are you going to the Quidditch Shop?"

"We can do. Why? You need a hat, don't you?"

"Yeah, and some winter gloves."

"Okay," he nodded, making a mental note. "What size gloves are you?"

"Five."

Walking over to her overnight bag, she unzipped one of the many side compartments and withdrew her purse.

"Here," she said, holding out her hand. "There's four galleons, that should be plenty."

"Okay."

"Oh, and will you ask them to stitch my name on."

"Yeah. What do you want on it?"

Trinity just looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Er…Trinity."

"Okay. Not H Honeyduke-Lestrange."

""No, Trinity's fine."

"Okay then."

"Er, Sirius is in there," she informed him, pointing to the bathroom, before resuming dressing, seemingly indifferent of James being there.

"Padfoot?" he called, knocking on the door. He could hear running water, so he knew he was having a shower. Opening the door slightly, he coughed as the hot, clammy steam hit his cool face.

"Padfoot?" he called to the shower. "Hello?"

He heard the shower door slide open, and Sirius' head protruded amongst the steam.

"Yeah?" he answered, raking strands of soaking wet hair out of his eyes.

"You need anything getting from Hogsmeade?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay. Good luck today," he grinned at his best friend.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll feel really special, you know. That you're showing it to her before anyone else, even us."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, Prongs. I knew you'd understand. I'd hug you and all, but I'm soaking."

"Yeah," James agreed. "And you're naked."

"Yeah."

"See you later."

"James?" Trinity called from the mirror as she saw his reflection walk towards the door. "I've been thinking. Can I have H. Honeyduke-Lestrange put on my gloves instead?"

"Of course," he smiled at her. "Have a nice day today. What time are you going?"

"Half one," she said, buttoning her shorts up. "Waist, you know what he's doing?" she asked, pouncing on him. "Tell me, tell me!"

"I can't," James laughed. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"It's not fair," she moaned.

"Trust me," he squeezed her hand. "It's worth the wait."

* * *

"Sirius, this is ridiculous! Where are you taking me?" 

"Just trust me!" Sirius rolled his eyes, his hands over hers. He saw several people looking at them, but he just carried on directing her to where he wanted to show her.

"We're going into a lift now," he notified her as he led her inside and pressed button number '3.'

"Are we there yet?" she grumbled. "It's really hot and stuffy in here."

"Come on."

Sirius heard the bell ping and he waited for the doors to open. Leading her out and down the corridor, he suddenly stopped.

"Hi, Gary," he smiled at the man coming out of Apartment 6V.

"Gary?" Trinity questioned. "Who's Gary?"

Sighing, he gave Gary a comic, apologetic look, fumbling for the keys in his back pocket.

"Sirius? What is going on? If you don't tell me –"

"Trins?"

"Yeah…"

"Shut up for a sec, babe." He inserted the key and turned the lock, opening the door. Escorting her in, he stopped just inside the entrance hall and whispered in her ear, "You ready?"

"Yes!" she screamed. "Finally!"

He removed his hands and she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. Everything, absolutely everything, from the leather sofa to the posters adorning the walls to the lighting and decorations, they could not have screamed Sirius more if they tried.

"What is it?" she asked him. Although it was perfectly obvious what it was, how it was what she thought it was, well, it was rather impossible.

"It's mine, Trins," he beamed, his hands resting on her waist. "This is my new place."

Looking round, Trinity rested her head on his strong, burly chest.

"Your new place," she repeated her fingers on her lips.

Smiling up at him, she let him kiss her, before saying, "You know, it custom to show guests around, you know? Give them the grand tour."

Taking her hand, he took her further inside his apartment, into the living room she'd glimpsed.

"The living room," he pointed out, looking over to the corner, where there was a massive, sectioned off kitchen area with a dining table and chairs, "kitchen and dining area."

The nearest door led to the bathroom, and another to the computer/work room. Going through the furthest door, Trinity found the master bedroom, with the ensuite bathroom.

Turning to him, she commented, "You're all grown up now."

She pushed him onto his bed and sat astride him, wishing she'd chosen to wear a skirt. Grinding her hips into his, she removed both their tops and climbed into bed to christen his new apartment.

* * *

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Sirius asked her as sat on the edge of the bed, tying his boots back up." 

"Yeah…I'm hungry again." Trinity rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was five o'clock already. "Pass me my stuff, babe."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You can get them yourself."

With a protesting groan, she threw back the warm covers and got out of bed to pick up her clothes. Bending down, she picked up her panties and straightened them out, proceeding to put them on. As she stepped into one leg, she caught Sirius' eye. He was still sat on the edge of his bed, watching her. She could see how turned on he was, the large bulge in his trousers becoming more and more obvious as his eyes roamed her body, taking her in. Now she realised hwy he refused to help her pick up her clothes.

"You are such a pervert," she stated as she pulled them up. He took hold of her hand and wrenched her towards him. Sitting her in his lap, he let her unzip his trousers, his breathing becoming more heavy and shallow as her soft skin touched his, and she gently he reached under her and pulled her panties aside, surprised when she smacked his hand away.

His eyes watching her, Sirius groaned as she slid down his body do the floor, where, on her knees, she took him in her mouth. A sharp intake of breath on the contact of her hot mouth with his aching manhood made Trinity smile as she sucked and licked him. She began humming, the vibrations against his throbbing cock making him dizzy. He gripped her hair for balance, not wanting her to stop. She gently ran her finger up and down his shaft, as if coaxing him. Her tongue swirling and suckling at his head made Sirius completely lose it, Trinity groaned loudly as she felt his hot, sticky, salty-sweet cum ooze down the back of her throat. Once he was spent, she licked the tip of his penis once more to make sure there was no more, and then leaned back up, licking her lips.

Grinning at him, she saw his cheeks had coloured and his hair was slightly damp with sweat. Kissing his lips, she stood back up and continued getting changed. Throwing her top and her khaki shorts on, she slipped into her pumps and slithered her hand into his. Grabbing her handbag with her free hand, she squeezed his hand happily as they made it to the front door.

Just as he opened the door, she admitted, "You're apartment's really nice, Sirius. I really like it."

Smiling, he covered her mouth with his once more, before leading her out of the building and down the street to a nearby café he'd seen when they arrived.

"How did you manage to bring me here?" she asked as they sat down in the terrace. Thanking the waiter for her menu, she glanced down it.

"I went to see Dumbledore yesterday, before I went to get my Quidditch book back."

"Oh. That was nice of him to let you."

"Yeah. We have to be back by seven."

"Well, we have detention to serve, remember. We've got to be there for eight."

"God, he's such a wanker," Sirius half-shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Shush," she soothed him as she saw his little outburst had acquired an audience. She rubbed her leg up against his under the table appeasingly.

"Don't do that," he warned her.

"Why?"

"I wonder…"

Looking at him in amazement, she said, hardly believing him, "You are always turned on, I swear to God!"

Leaning over to hide his erection as the waiter appeared, Sirius just smiled to himself as they ordered.

* * *

At five minutes to eight, they arrived outside classroom five. Sirius knocked on the door. 

"Right," Professor Avery called from amongst the many piles of marking on his desk. "I want you sitting at opposite ends of the room. I want no hanky panky going on, this is a detention."

He flipped the board over and a title presented itself to the two.

"For your detention with me, you will each produce an essay on," he pointed to the board, "Why it is. That will be your title. Begin."

Looking at each other, Trinity and Sirius sat down as far away form each other as Avery could put them. He put them back to back so they couldn't.

The two hours seemed to take forever to pass. Every so often Sirius could hear Trinity's bored sighs, and she his annoyed grunts. Eventually, the two hours were up.

"You may stop now," he commanded as the clock struck ten o'clock. "Pass me your scroll, Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange."

Despite the fact that leaning over to hand him her essay meant he could see down her top, she did as he wished. He smiled in a perverted way at her, and she felt her skin crawl. Looking over at Sirius, she shook her head warningly as she saw him itching to swing for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

After glancing down it, Avery looked back at her and smiled. "Very good, Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange. Twenty points to Gryffindor. And your essay, Mr. Black?"

Avery began reading and then stopped his forehead creasing. With a red face, he turned to his pupil and said incredibly, quoting the opening few sentences:

"Roaming the school when one should be in bed is very dangerous for the environment and the local community, not least the economy of the Wizarding world. It is a detainable offence, and if found guilty, the Ministry of Magic can choose to imprison you in Azkaban for a minimum of thirty years? Mr. Black, how dare you make a mockery out of this detention?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Sirius said gravely, adding with emphasis, "sir."

"Mr. Black, you are treading on very dangerous ground. I strongly advise that you take this more seriously."

Looking disbelievingly at her boyfriend, Trinity failed to suppress a giggle, finding that the devilish grin on his face made her really horny.

"This is not funny, Miss. Honeyduke-Lestrange."

"Sorry, sir."

"I will be having words with Professor McGonagall about this, and I'm afraid I shall have to take back those twenty points earned by Miss Honeyduke-Lestrange. I will also be having word with Professor Storm about your task tomorrow afternoon."

When Sirius didn't say a word in retaliation, he sighed angrily and said, "You may go."

"Did you really write that?" she stared at him in wonder as soon as they were out the door and heading back towards the Marauder's dorm room.

"Yeah…" he shrugged. "He loves making me look like an idiot, so I though it was about time someone did it to him, you know, give him a taste of his own medicine.. Now he knows what it feels like, maybe he won't do it to other people so often."

"I can't believe you," Trinity gasped, shaking her head at him.

Sirius was about to say something to defend himself, thinking she was made with him, when she finished, "You're absolutely fantastic!"

She fell into his arms, kissing him lovingly.

"Come on then."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Three guesses…"

"Oh, I can't, babe," she apologised. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Come on, then," he gave in, helping her to his bed, albeit not to do what he wanted to do with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

How are you all?

Er, yeah, don't really have much to write. Just knocked this up, so I thought I'd post it!

**xxTinkeberbell6:** Thank you ever so much! In the past I've considered withdrawing my story, as no one seems to want to review, but I'm glad I didn't. Thank you for your kind words!

Hope you like it, please read and review,

Serenity x.


End file.
